30 Days Of Hell
by Heart's Replacement
Summary: Sasuke had no other choice but to accept Hinata's proposal in a relationship. A fake one. A plan to draw Naruto's attention to Hinata. But with their fake relationship now out in the open, and after series of unexpected events, Naruto felt something missing. He planned to dig deeper and find out more about their odd relationship, only to realize his feelings towards her.
1. The Agreement

**30 Days of Hell :** Chapter 1

**The Deal**

The girl with the long flowing black hair of lavender highlight ran towards the entrance to her former high school. Her body, now covered in cold sweat, felt sore from the running but that didn't stop her from going. She continued to run as long as she was still breathing, because it was her choice. She decided to take on that path in order to meet up with the boy of her dreams. She was determined to be with the boy after a lifetime of hiding the truth, and after many broken hearts because it was worth it. As she take another corner of the road, she stopped to catch her breath and to see the boy, standing under the famous arch. In front of the entrance of Konoha High.

* * *

" Naruto-kun? Are you in here? ", she approached the half-closed door of class 3-7 but instead of going in immediately, she hesitated. It was never her style to rush into things. Besides, she knew that the person she was looking for was in there. She has just seen him running towards it. So she just stood by the classroom door, and waited for his reply. Her heart was beating rapidly, as she waited for his response. Her inherited pearl white eyes continued to stare at the door. Hinata waited anxiously as she had always been for Naruto. It was always him that made her heart beat unexpectedly fast and irregularly. It was always the blonde boy with blue eyes that made her cheeks flushed with crimson red everytime he teased that silky black-haired girl.

And it has always been him to successfully break her heart without him even trying. Just like how he made her to fall for her. Ever since Naruto announced that he was dating Sakura, the school-acclaimed most prettiest girl, she was determined to forget how she felt about him. She cried herself to sleep every night from the first day they have been officially a couple. She would hug the plush toy he gave her for her 15th birthday and went to sleep, imagining that the rabbit wrapped in her arms was him. But in love's greatest challenge, she was never strong enough to leave Naruto. Not even as a friend stucked in the deepest part of the friend zone. She could be the greatest friend he could have because Naruto's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke was too damn cold to even realize that he was hurting. That bastard has always ignored him. Hinata never knew why he even considered Uchiha to be his best friend anyway. After all, he was the coldest boy she has ever met. His eyes were terrifying and he was a boy of thousand words. Even though Hinata often hung out with Naruto and Sakura, she never made an effort to talk to the boy. Like he never made to her. In the end, spending time with Naruto was all that mattered.

Hinata was an awful lover but a great friend. Even when Naruto didn't realize her feelings, she continued to be by that headstrong blonde like she would right then. As she continued waiting for his response, her lips parted to say something but a voice was heard from the classroom. " Yeah.. I'm here. Come in , Hinata-chan. ", her heart started to beat extremely fast again. She walked into the abandoned classroom, and saw Naruto bending over the window, staring out into the setting sun. The radiating light coming from the sun rested on his blonde hair which made it appear to be golden. Hinata continued to stare on his back, and capturing everything she could before her eyes. He looked so beautiful even from the back. The sunlight made his posture even more admirable. In Hinata's case, it was probably one of the best snapshots she could ever take. Yes. She took a snapshot of Naruto posing at the window with her android camera. Good thing it was on silent mode. But it was not the first time Hinata did it. There were hundereds of pictures of Naruto she kept in her android, be it from Facebook or from the school magazine, it was all pictures of Naruto. Some of the photos were in groups, and some were taken during school activities like sports festival or New Year's celebration. But the best ones were by her excellent photography skill. She would take the photos without him realizing. Photos of him falling asleep in the library or even when he was concentrating on something. And also like the one she did before.

She put her android back into her pocket and approached that well-built figure in front of her. She went to his side and then turned to see his face. The light made his face even fairer, and to her amazement, it made him look more handsome. He wasn't the most hottest guy around, thanks to Uchiha. But to her, he was the most greatest, and the most hansome. And how he looked like right now with his arm on the wall, guarding him from falling over, and with his other hand in his pocket, made her heart beats even faster. After staring at him for quite some time, she noticed his swollen eyes. And his frown. Has he been crying? All of a sudden, she was the one who felt the urge to cry because she couldn't bear to see Naruto sad. It devastated her so much that she was also willing to cry with him. " Naruto? ", without her realizing, her fingers trailed his cheek. Naruto was surprised by her act but he didn't mind it. Somehow her touch melted his rage and chased away his depression little by little. " Are you okay? ", she asked. The same question everyone had been asking. And he had always replied with the same answer. ' I'm okay. ', But with Hinata, his reply was much more different.

" No.. ", he chuckled. " How do I look like? Pretty messed up, huh? ". he released the hold of his hand onto hers. He continued staring into the dimishing light of the sun and then said. " Guess I couldn't hide it anymore. ", he looked at her face one more time and then made his way to sit at one of the chairs. He was now sitting with his head rested on the table, with his amrs protecting his head against the hard and cold surface of the desk. Hinata who was standing, also took a seat in front of him. She couldn't help but wanting to stroke his blonde hair. But she just couldn't do so. Probably not wanting to feel awkward around him. She felt embarrassed for touching his cheek just now. But at the same time, she didn't want it to end. Because Naruto held her hand just now. Although she felt like jumping around and screamed happily about it, she was still upset because of him. He was crushing inside. And hopefully she could mend his heart.

" Sakura dumped me because she said she likes someone else. Can you believe it? Why did she want to be with me in the first place then? And breaking up with me in public just like that. Now everybody thinks I'm a loser. ", he muttered. His head was rested on his arms. Hinata was struggling to not tell anything to him about Sakura's longing affection towards Sasuke because like her, Sakura also rested her unrequited love towards Sasuke and instead forgetting about him, she was determined to make him jealous by dating Naruto. Guessed it didn't work. Hinata was hoping and praying that their relationship wouldn't last and to her surprise, it didn't. But to make things worse, Naruto was the one who fell head over heels because of Sakura. It was a one desperate need for one another. A pathetic love triangle.

Hinata collected her strength to reply him. " Naruto.. If I was Sakura.. I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to stay with you until the end.. because.. because... I love you! I love you, Naruto! ", her voice was so loud that those words echoed throughout the hallway. Naruto's head raised to an eye level. Now they are facing each other. Naruto stared into her eyes and then out of curiosity, he spoke. " Hinata... are.. are you..? Could it possible that you... ", before he could even finish what he said, the classroom door was opened widely. Uchiha Sasuke was standing right in front of the classroom.

" Hey, dope? Are you done with moping, because I'm just gonna go home without you if you're not. ", his serious eyes glared into the room. His eyes then stopped to see the long-haired girl sitting in front of his best buddy. He stared into her eyes. Then after a few moments, he quickly turned and walked away. " Sasuke! Wait! I'm.. I'm sorry, Hinata.. I gotta go! ", he ran towards the door. Hinata who was still caught in a trance quickly turned to see her beloved crush was about to leave her. She instantly stood up to say something but then Naruto cut him off. Naruto stopped to turn his head to face Hinata and said. "By the way, Hinata.. thanks for talking to me. You're a great friend! Gotta go! ", he vanished through the door. Hinata who was speechless began to ponder about what Naruto was about to say before that stupid Uchiha showed up.

Why did Sasuke have to show up? Why? Hinata cursed silently. But suddenly her tears began to flood her bottom eyelids. " A great friend? ". Her tears began to stream down. After all I have done, I was only a friend to him. But the confusion began setting in. What was he trying to say before? Was he about to confess like her? But that couldn't be it, because the way she looked at it now, she could be no more than just Naruto Uzumaki's friend who got stucked in the deepest pit of friend zone. She continued crying endlessly, until she got tired.

What was she going to do to break these walls between her and Naruto? But Naruto couldn't be that dense, could he? If it was true that he was going to say something, could it be that he might have felt something to her? She didn't know what to think. Naruto was the only person she couldn't figure out, and he could be dense at reading other people's feeling especially Hinata's, but he was indeed a more difficult code to crack. You wouldn't know what Naruto thinks, until you ask him. But in this case, she couldn't be the one asking him.. because, it would indeed be more confusing and she didn't want to be seen desperate. If so, how was she going to know?

It was already nightfall when she was heading home. That Hyuuga heiress had used to walking home alone. She wanted to go home with her other close friends like Kiba and Shino but they're heading different way. So she went home alone. That was ever since Naruto and Sakura started dating because before that, she would walk with Naruto together with Sasuke and Sakura. Afterwards, she didn't want to interrupt the lovebirds. Although the truth was, her heart couldn't handle their bonding relationship. Now that they've broke up, maybe she could go home with Naruto again but.. wouldn't it be awkward? She just confessed to him, and even though he didn't say anything, it could be weird. There was a slightest feel of regret for telling world's most best kept secret ( not really.. the only person who didn't know was Naruto ), because she knew she couldn't act normally around him any more. After awhile, Hinata sighed.

She used the long road to go home because she felt like she needed to think. She walked past the stores and after she turned to a corner, she stopped. She saw someone familiar in front of the pet shop. _'Is that.. Sasuke?'_, she gasped. Could there be Naruto? She took a step behind, and waited at the corner. She peeked to see if there were anyone else specifically Naruto beside Sasuke but there was no sign of anybody she know anywhere. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt and a pair of shorts. That reminded her, how long has she been crying after Naruto left her? As she began to count the hours, she suddenly saw Sasuke walking into the pet shop. Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy who would go to a pet store... or was he?

She walked slowly towards the pet shop and before she could step in front of the pet shop, she peeked through the glass walls of the shop and saw.. Sasuke petting a rabbit? What? She couldn't believe her eyes, and turned to look at him again and this time an image of Sasuke snuggling the rabbit was filling her vision. She laughed silently and smirked. It could be unlikely that she would smile sarcastically but she was not as innocent as she looks. Looks like Sasuke did have a soft spot for animals. If the boys at school know about this, they would be so excited to spill the beans. But better yet, if the girls at school know about this, they would be screaming hysterically knowing that the cold-hearted, mysterious Uchiha has a soft spot for animals. Suddenly, the girl had an idea. She took out her android and started taking photos of Sasuke petting the rabbit. She took as many photos as she can until Sasuke walked out of the pet shop. She stayed hidden behind the pillars dividing the pet shop and the other stores. She quickly went the other way and ran home with the most deadly yet genius idea in her mind.

" Good morning, Hinata-chan! ", that blonde boy wished cheerfully. He approached Hinata as if nothing happened yesterday and then pinched her pale nose. Her cheeks were flushed with crimson red after that. She cupped her mouth, trying to cover her blushing face." Hahaha.. you looked so cute when you blush! ", Naruto walked alongside her in the crowd of students, walked hurriedly towards the entrance of Konoha High. Looks like nothing really changed. Naruto stayed ignorant and continued to be as dense as always. The two walked with each other, and came across a group of girls chattering and squealing with high-pitched voice when they saw Sasuke drove in his Ferrari towards the parking lot across the entrance. " So-called mysterious Sasuke is here. ", Hinata whispered but was quickly heard by Naruto's sharp ears. " What?".

" Oh nothing! ", Hinata quickly replied. Naruto instantly ignored, and then approached towards the cherry red Ferrari. Sasuke went out, with his black shades still set on the frame of face. Naruto who looked really pissed grabbed his shades and threw it away. " Hey you bastard, you didn't wait for me this morning! ", Sasuke brushed his hair then shoved his best friend's shoulder. " You're the one who woke up late, you lazy dope. Next time you want to car pool, don't bring me along. ", he picked up the shades and hung it onto his pocket on the shirt. Hinata just stayed behind Naruto, avoiding devilish thoughts to reveal Sasuke's darkest secret. The three went to the entrance together, and the voice of annoying screaming girls can be heard everywhere. Sasuke had always hated them, but they have never failed to displease him with their unconditional obsession with him. Well, what's not to love.. he's hot and has inherited some of his father's riches and he also has a hot brother. But he is also cold-hearted, insensitive and repelling bastard. So.. what's not to love? Hinata was one of the very few girls who disliked Sasuke's guts. Probably because she already had her own sweetheart to look up to. Yup, who else? Of course, the blonde was too dense to realize it. Or wasn't he? But despite her disliking, she respected Sasuke as her friend and Naruto's best friend even though they were the complete opposites of each other.

After what seemed to be forever and intense, they finally arrived at the school hall. Naruto went ahead, leaving Sasuke behind to catch up with Sakura who had now completely ignored him. She didn't even say a slightest word to Naruto, but she did say good morning to Sasuke. Even though Naruto felt a little jealous and mad at Sakura for ignoring, that didn't stop him from chasing after her. Probably wanted more explanantion to why she wanted a break up or trying to get back together with her. Hinata just sighed, watching Naruto followed her like a lost puppy. She wanted more than this confusion and uncertainty. And after Naruto and Sakura dissappeared from her sight. She glanced at Sasuke who had been staring at her since Naruto left. Hinata felt awkward but she proceeded in taking the first step to her secret plan. " Sasuke.. ", she called his name. It was rarely done by her and it actually surprised the boy a little bit.

" Hmm? ", he replied. Hinata was hesitant to say anything but moved on anyway.

" Can I see you during lunch behind block A? I need to talk to you about something. ", usually she stammered but because it annoyed Sasuke too much, she had practiced to talk without stammering. She only stammered.. when it comes to talking to Naruto. Despite her sudden asking for a favor, Sasuke continued to keep calm and ask.

" If it's about that lazy ass dope, I don't want to talk about it. " he was about to walk away, when Hinata grabbed him by his hand and replied. " No! .. It- it's not about him.. I swear.. It's-it's about.. you.. ", Sasuke's eyes widened. It was really strange for that girl to ask a favor from anyone, better yet from him. Suddenly he felt anxious. He pulled his arm away and then replied, " Hmm.. you're strange, Hyuuga. ". He took another step ahead, and before Hinata could stop him from walking away, he turned around and said.

" If it gets you from getting on my nerves, then fine. I'll go. ", he gave her one final glare before he walked towards his class. Hinata was left there at the hallway, and as she turned right to get to her class, her lips formed a smile. She couldn't believed herself that her plan will work. She began to think of all the possibilities, and as she tucked her hair behind her ear, she was no more happier than to have Sasuke to help her in getting Naruto's attention.

The girl waited anxiously for the boy who promised to meet her behind block A. The breeze sent shivers down her spine, and her long hair swayed with the wind blowing. Her skirt almost revealed her thighs but she managed to hold it from doing so. Hinata's heart pounded with such anticipation that she could hear the blood rushing through her veins. Suddenly, she heard faint footsteps walking towards where she stood. Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of her, and to her surprise he didn't break his promise. The only response he got from her was her obvious statement.

" You came... ", she said.

" ... What do you want, Hyuuga? ", he asked coldly. Hinata almost felt shaken by the coldness in his voice. But she had to do what she had planned.

" ... I.. just want to ask you something.. ", she tucked her hair behind her ear and hesitated. But Sasuke's patience was running out.

" Just spit it out already. You're wasting my time. ", he said it without hesitation. The bitterness of his words didn't really bother Hinata though. Instead it actually made her feel empowered.

" Will you go out with me? ", her words just blurted out. Sasuke's eyes widened. He paused and he stared at the girl in front of him to see if she was joking. Even though she didn't, he felt the urge to laugh but he smirked instead.

" What made you think I'll go out with you? ", he took one step ahead, now they are only a meter apart from each other. " You don't even like me. And the look on your face when you say it, it looks like you're going to vomit. "

Hinata's face reddened. Did it really look fake?

" Besides.. even if you're the last girl on earth, I wouldn't date you. You're weak and you're such a crybaby. Now, I don't see any point of our meeting. ", he gave Hinata the usual death stare and turned his back on her when suddenly Hinata's loud voice broke the silence between them.

" What if I say you _HAVE_ to go out with me? ", Sasuke halted. He replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice. " And if I say I don't _WANT_ to? ". he turned around to see Hinata, now holding few photos in her hands.

" I'll distribute these to your fangirls. And to the boys in our school. ", Sasuke's eyes immediately got wide open. He rushed towards Hinata and tried to take the photos, but before he could even did it, she place it behind her back. Suddenly she was caught in the corner, and leaned against the wall. Sasuke felt that it was a great chance to trap her, then he straightened both of his hands and trapped her between him against the wall.

" What do you have there, Hyuuga? Give it to me! ", he yelled at her. Hinata had never felt more brave, and Sasuke had never felt more vulnerable, because his true soft spot had finally revealed. And the worst part was knowing that she was about to distribute it if he didn't accept her proposal.

" Just a couple of your photos at the pet shop yesterday.. hugging a rabbit.. ", Hinata stammered, but it never felt more great than to intimidate the school's most coolest and coldest boy. Sasuke struggled to get behind her back but she was strong enough to push him off of her.

" Okay fine! What do you want from me? ", Sasuke finally gave up although it felt like the most hardest thing to do. He never lose to a girl before, especially to the weak and sensitive Hinata Hyuuga. He could easily snatch those photos but what good it'll do? He knew she had kept some copies in her cellphone or in her computers just to make sure that losing the photos will be impossible.

" Go out with me. ", Hinata suggested again. This time it brought a frown on Sasuke's face as he said.

" You hate me so much, don't you Hyuuga? Just like your stupid cousin. ", he talked with such hatred. Hinata kept her calmness even though she felt like she was about to faint.

" No. I never hate you Uchiha-san. I.. I did this.. so I could make Naruto jealous. ", after awhile, she finally said it. She looked down onto her feet, and held back the tears that tried to fall down. 'I can't cry now... it'll make me look weak.' she sighed.

" I know there's something fishy behind this. ", Sasuke took one step behind to make space for Hinata.

" You will never understand, Uchiha-san. To watch your loved one together with somebody else... and to suffer because of that. ", Hinata couldn't take it anymore, so she fell onto her knees and cried once again. This time she watched by the number one on her list of the most disliked person. Sasuke just stood by watching her crying herself to her satisfaction. He actually knew her feelings towards his stupid best friend. After observing the body languages of girls who had a crush on him, it wasn't that difficult to know that this girl actually had a crush on Naruto. _Seriously, how could anyone be in love with such dense and ignorant guy who doesn't even care of how she felt? .. Right. I'm talking about myself._

" Hn. Whatever. ", Sasuke spoke out of the blue. Hinata raised her head to see Sasuke's eyes stared directly to hers.

" So.. you'll do it? " she asked with a ray of hope in her eyes.

" Yes. If it'll help driving those annoying girls away, then yes. ". he agreed.

" Thank you so much... I can't believe you're willing to do this. "

" I'm blackmailed to. Not willing. That's a huge diference. " He emphasized the word 'blackmailed'.

" ... I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't know any other way to get his attention.. "

" I don't care how long you have planned this. I just needed to know.. how long do we have to stay together? " Sasuke asked.

" Uhm.. I don't know, until Naruto finally decides that he want to be with me? "

" Then that'll take forever. He's an idiot. You're so much like him. "

" Okay... how about a month? 30 days tops? "

" Then I'll get my photos back? "

" Then you'll have your photos back... but just one condition. "

" What? "

" You have to act like you're my boyfriend, and you have to show that you really care and love me... even.. even if you don't. "

" That made me want to throw up. " Sasuke pulled a disgusted face. Hinata was really mad but thus made those photos her advantage.

" Or I could upload this on Facebook... "

" Okay fine. Deal. " he took his hand out of his pocket to shake her hand as an agreement. After she took his, he suddenly pulled her and stared hardly into her eyes.

" I'll make sure you will regret this and make those 30 days a living hell for you. "

* * *

How was it? I'll make this fanfiction happen if there are any requests. :P Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto or the characters.


	2. The First Day In Hell

**30 Days Of Hell :** Chapter 2

**The First Day**

During the lunch hour, behind Block A of Konoha High, two of its students had just come to an agreement. The male student who possessed a tall built, but slender figure, grabbed the other's hand tighlty. So tight that the girl felt pain from the pressure of a slight bigger hand holding hers. She tried to shake it off, but his grip was too strong. Fear crept into her bones, as the boy in front of her glared intensely into her eyes with his dark and opaque eyes of his. If it had been from their previous incarnations, the boy's eyes could have turned red and probably have killed her in an instant heartbeat. But their current souls then were in the bodies of normal teens, possess no skills of a warrior or a ninja from the past. They were ordinary humans, completed with wants and needs, and tend to make mistakes. Perhaps, the girl made an another mistake by blackmailing the boy and forcing him to be in a situation which he never wanted to be in. Because he was obviously pissed off by her action.

" Sasuke, let go of my hand! ", Hinata tried to shake her hand off from Sasuke's grip, but failed to do so. Sasuke who actually enjoyed seeing her struggle, intensified his stare, and then spoke in a very deep and monotone voice. " I told you.. I'm gonna make your life so miserable, that you will regret taking those pictures. ", he took a step forward, until his forehead were only inches apart from hers. After a few moments which seemed to be like forever, Hinata pushed his body away.

" I'm not as weak as you think, Sasuke! ", once again she took out the photos, and started running towards the field, where she could see a group of girls hanging out with their usual chatters and possibly gossiping with their cellphones in their hands. She ran towards them with such adrenaline that she actually felt good to do this. She never felt more excited and exhilarated, that she could almost fly to the sky to reach beyond the boundaries she had always tried to avoid. For once in her life, she had never been so brave and fearless, even to the most fearful person in her life. With every step she had took, Sasuke's true weakness was about to reveal itself bit by bit. So he, also ran to chase that petite girl, whom he had always underestimated, down. She ran even more faster, but it was not fast enough. He was a star athlete after all. She looked behind her and he was about to get near her. Before she could even scream to draw anyone's attention, Sasuke grabbed her by her waist, and quickly covered her mouth, to avoid any words that was about to blurt out. He dragged her roughly until he found a tall bush, and he threw her on the ground. " Oww.. what are you trying.. ", once more he shut her mouth with his hand. She was trying to get up, but before she know it, he pushed her down, and again she found herself laying on the ground. He was on top of her, as she could feel her warm breath onto her face.

" You can run.. but you know I'll always be able to chase you down, Hyuuga. ", he stared her down into her eyes, and sweat began to form on her forehead. Hinata struggled to get up, but his arms were just to strong. As she tried so hard not to panic, she took a deep breath, and then said.

" Yeah... I won't deny it. But you can't stop me.. from doing it. ", she tried so hard to sound intimidating but it brought a sinister smile on Sasuke's face instead. " You know I won't let you go without suffering from the consequences, right? ". she kept silent, trying to find the words to counter his threat.

" Tch.. you think you're strong enough. ", suddenly he rose. " But you just think that way just because you know how to break me. ". He stood up, blocking the sun which was radiating on Hinata's face. Hinata rose from her temporary trap, and sat on the soft grass she just laid on. Looking down, she realized that it was perhaps the most unwise decision she had ever made. Suddenly, Sasuke's voice broke the silence.

" But I already shook on it. And I never break my promise. ", Sasuke's hand reached out to Hinata, and Hinata, who looked surprised took his hand to help herself. It was really surprising to know that he actually agreed. But Sasuke was never the person who would break promises. Of course he never offered any false hopes. That was why he would rather be alone, than to break a promise or have someone break their promise to him. It would be frustrating, and he would never thought that the day he had to keep his promise would come. Although he was forced to, he had a deal. His dignity was also hanging on a thread. Of course he feared that his true soft spot for animals will be revealed, it would ruin his reputation. And worse, he could be the laughing stock of the boys in school and the worst has yet to come. His fangirls would scream until heaven has to raise another level just so they could get away from their annoying high-pitched voices. They will never leave him alone, ever. And the image of them posting those photos on their walls... gross. Having to know that they have his photos in their phones and on their bedroom walls was revolting enough. Let alone having them screaming hysterically over his photo petting a rabbit. That could be his worst nightmare.

But looking at the brightside, maybe he will get to spend more time with the girl. Not because he wanted to. If Naruto even had the slightest feeling towards this girl, won't it drive him crazy? Knowing that Sasuke Uchiha, got involved with Hyuuga Hinata? Now that he thought about it, he actually enjoyed watching Naruto suffer and make a fool out of himself. Suddenly, Hinata spoke.

" Okay.. but like I said, you have to REALLY treat me like you cared. ", she emphasized the word 'really'.

Sasuke smirked, giving a half grin to the girl and responded with a sarcastic tone of voice. " Okay, princess. Whatever. But to make it even, I also want to propose my own terms. "

Hinata waited anxiously. " Okay.. what are those terms? "

" If by any chance, you failed to make Naruto like you, just so you know, it's not my fault. So, just like we agreed, you have to give me those photos back, and we will never speak of this ever again. " Hinata thought that it was fair, so she nodded.

" Oh, and one more thing. If I say that it's over. Then it's over. There will be no more arguments after that. ", Hinata felt strange with his next term. Why would she want to keep it longer? But instead of asking more, she just replied. " Okay, fine. No more than 30 days, and you will have your precious photos back. But.. if you and I want to make our.. 'relationship' work, you have to follow my rules. ", Hinata said those words confidently. She looked at him with a threatening look and continued.

" Hn, whatever you say, Hyuuga. But don't expect me to make it easier for you. Like I said, you will suffer the consequences. ", Hinata nodded with a serious look on her face.

" We'll start tomorrow. On the 1st of April. ", she declared. It was official.

" Fine. Tomorrow it is. ", Sasuke walked away, leaving the fair skinned Hyuuga behind. He pulled a distraught look on his face, telling himself, he only did this to get away from his fangirls. But.. will they ever get away from him? He began to think of ways to chase them away. Maybe the deal he made with Hinata could help him escape from their annoying squeals. Yeah, maybe they know he has a girlfriend, they will leave him alone. He vanished after he went behind Block A and making his way to his class. Hinata was still standing there, smiling as she declared her current status to herself.

Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke are officially a couple within a contract.

The Hyuuga heiress waited anxiously for her ride to arrive. It was raining heavily, and usually she would go to school by bus or by the subway train but today was much different. She will be riding in a sports car wholly owned by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Of course, to make it look convincing she had to ride with him to school. She told Sasuke excitedly about her so-called-great plan, but he didn't seem so excited about it. A silent complain could be heard from his voice when she called him last night to talk about it, but she kept on going anyway. After all she had the power over him for 30 days. Might as well take every oppurtunity of it. The usual shivers she had whenever she talked with Sasuke was gone drastically. She actually felt good to have power.

The rain got heavier, and the sound of thunder can be heard everywhere. Hinata clutched tightly onto her sling bag as she braced herself for another sound of thunder to break the voices of others around her at the bus stop. She had always hated the sound of thunder, because it actually scared her. She never told anybody of how scared she could be when it comes to thunder, because probably it was the lamest fear factor ever.

" Woah, check out that sweet ride! ", a boy's voice could be heard from behind her. She turned to see where he was pointing at and realized that her ride had arrived. " Isn't that Sasuke? ", a girl's voice now took over the silence. Then followed by tiny screams all over. Some even took photo of that cherry red Ferrari, because Sasuke was the only person living in that area to own men's wildest dream car. Hinata quickly left the bus stop, but her ears managed to catch some the fanatic girls' whispers. " Why is she going into Sasuke's car? " another girl replied. " That's Naruto's close friend. Probably he's giving her a ride because it's raining. But whatever it is, I so envy her! ". After she closed the door, the voice was no longer heard. Only stares of jealousy could be seen from the tinted window. She stared at the road in front of her as Sasuke begin to drive away from the road.

" Hmm.. I don't think we are 'loving' enough. ", as funny as it sounded right then, Hinata mentioned it somehow. Maybe because she felt a little disappointed knowing that they only thought that way because it rained. Sasuke smirked and sarcastically commented, " Ya think? ", he didn't seem very happy. Probably having another strange person in his beloved car. He sighed involuntarily. He wasn't in his best mood that morning. Suddenly Hinata had another idea. " Oh, I know! Why don't we be in a relationship with each other? On Facebook? " excitement could be seen displayed in her eyes, but suddenly Sasuke shot her with his serious eyes. " I don't use Facebook.. or any other social media crap. ", he turned his eyes on the road once again. Hinata turned her head from Sasuke's and looked down onto her lap. Better think of something real soon.

" Hey Hyuuga? Do you think I drive fast? ", Sasuke asked quite suddenly. Hinata replied with the only answer on her mind.. " Yes. You should slow down.. it's not safe to drive fast in this kind of weather.. ." Sasuke find it to be pretty amusing then with a single reply, his mind hatched an idea. " Okay.. " with a half smile formed in his lips, he stepped on the gas pedal, and the Ferrari moved faster than ever. Hinata screamed and yelled out.

" Sasuke! Stop! What are you doing?! ", Sasuke drifted at the corner, causing Hinata to fumble in her seat, thank God she put her seat belt on. She screamed so loudly but to her surprise, she heard Sasuke's laugh beside her. He seemed to be really enjoying seeing her suffer. " Sasuke! You're gonna crash us! Stop! ", With a one instant move, Sasuke stepped on the brake, and the car's speed decreased gradually. Tears almost fell out of those pearl white eyes, as she started to think all the impossible things she won't have the chance to do if both of them die. It was kind of dramatic but a stupid action could cause some serious trouble. " Sasuke... you're an asshole! ", Hinata cupped her mouth. She just couldn't believed she cursed and said the word asshole. It sounded funny in Sasuke's ears and chuckled. She was really furious at Sasuke's childish behavior.

" You should have seen your face, Hyuuga.. ", he took a left turn and the school is now visible to their eyes. He went into the school compund and stopped right in front of the entrance hall. There were so many cars dropping off students, and it cause a mini traffic jam inside. Everyone was too busy to notice, because everyone was just trying to get inside a building where they can take shelter from the heavy thunderstorm. The entrance was filled with people, and she could see a familiar face of someone she endeared so much in her heart. The blonde boy was waiting for someone, and as she was about to get out of the car, a pink-haired girl came approaching him and both of them disappeared at the corner. Her heart sank as she looked at those two from inside the car but Sasuke's voice surprised her.

" What are you waiting for, Hyuuga? Get out of the car already. ". he said angrily. She glanced at him, looking angry as well as hurt and immediately went out and closed the door roughly. She could read Sasuke's lips from outside of the car, and she could swear that he was saying " Do you have to do that? ". Sasuke drove the car away from the entrance hall and out to the parking lot located in front of the school . Hinata didn't even look at Sasuke, as she was thinking hard on why Naruto and Sakura were together just now. Did they get back together? If they did, then what's the use of this deal with Sasuke then? Her tears began to flood her bottom eyelids, and without a second thought, she ran towards her class, without glancing anybody in the crowd.

The class of 3-11 was at its usual noisiness. The teacher hadn't arrive yet so the students took the chance to talk about things they wanted to catch up. The girls would probably be the one who would gossip their ear off, probably tweeting about what they eat during breakfast or taking selfies, and the guys would most probably be talking about guy's stuff. But from the way they talk, they were more interested in learning where to meet up for the DoTa friendly tournament then learning on how to save their asses from failing. Yup.. typical high school students. All of them were simply making noises but only one kept quiet in her own world. Kept on thinking why that beloved sweetheart of hers kept hurting her without him even realizing, and she would keep forgiving him almost instantly. She stared into the blank pages like she had always done, whenever she daydream or simply reflect on something.

Suddenly a hand smacking on her table made her jump. She looked up to see her close friend, who possessed red birth marks on each side of his cheek smiling down at her and spoke out his concerned thoughts about her. " Why do you look so sad, Hinata? Your face don't look cute anymore. ", Kiba took a seat in front of her. The way she sat in front of him almost reminded her of the scene where she and Naruto had. The scene where she confessed her feelings straight to his face. But was still to dense to realize it. She didn't reply to Kiba's question and simply sighed. Kiba knew that it was no other than Naruto to make her feel this sad. Still, he asked just to make sure.. " Is it because of Naruto again? ", Hinata just gave him a faint smile.

" Hinata! Don't be sad! I hate seeing you like this. It makes me feel sad too... do you want me to punch him to make you feel better? ", Kiba displayed his fist, ready to aim the punch into Naruto's face. Hinata giggled and said. " Hey, don't be mean! He'll get hurt.. I don't want that. ", Kiba grinned and then stared at Hinata with a pair of concerned eyes. He didn't know how to say things to comfort his dear friend, but he did know how to make her laugh. But he had always hated seeing those innocent eyes sad and filled with frustration. After pausing for a while, Hinata spoke.

" Thanks for cheering me up, Kiba.. you always know how to do it.. ", she gave him a genuine smile. Kiba smiled, showing his teeth and his fangs. He continued looking at Hinata's face and said. " If you really want me to punch him, I could, you know? Just tell me when and I'll do it just for you! ", He raised his right arm, swearing that he'll do it, and smiled. Hinata just giggled, when all of a sudden, her android vibrated. She took it out and read the words on the phone silently.

**1 new message. Uchiha Sasuke.**

She gasped out of surprise, and opened the text message. It displayed a few words on the screen.

_' Go to Block A. Now. '_

She felt strange about it. What did Sasuke want to talk about now? She stood up immediately and went out of the class. Kiba yelled out. " Hinata! Where are you going? Class is about to start! ", Kiba's voice drowned in the crowd, as Hinata didn't hear it. Hinata walked hastily towards where she was told to go and when she arrived, she saw Sasuke, waiting impatiently for her to arrive.

" What's wrong, Sasuke? ", she asked. He looked at her with such distraught look then took out a bag which looked identical like Hinata's.

" You left your bag in my car. ", said Sasuke. " You know you need your books in class right? ", he raised one eyebrow.

Hinata's eyes widened, and quickly take her bag out of Sasuke's hands. She tucked her hair behind her ear and muttered. " Thanks.. ", she placed her bag against her chest and paused. After awhile, she spoke. " Uhm.. Sasuke.. sorry I didn't wait for you earlier.. "

" Why? I didn't ask you to. ", Sasuke replied.

" Well.. I thought you were probably wondering.. " before she could finish, Sasuke cut her off.

" Tch. Why would I do that now? ", he asked, no answers required. Although he did have a slightest fear that the girl in front of him might take his words seriously, he didn't admit it. But the way she looked at him, was too much for those simple words. She was hurt but not because of him. It was because of something else.

" It's just.. I saw Naruto.. and Sakura.. together when I got out of the car.. ", her eyes gleamed with white highlights, tears ready to fall down. But she held it back, because she knew she had to be strong. At least in front of Sasuke. She chuckled involuntarily. " What am I saying... ? I gotta go... Miss Tsunade might be in class already.. ", she walked, attempting to leave Sasuke again when Sasuke said.

" Wait, Hyuuga. ", Sasuke called her name. She turned to look at him, and waiting to hear what he was about to say.

Sasuke sighed, and then spoke his mind out loud. " Don't you have any more ideas? Cause honestly, you have to think of something. I didn't agree to be a part of an agreement that doesn't have any point. Don't make me feel that you're also the kind to give up easily. ".

She was surprised when those words coming out of Sasuke's mouth. That was probably the longest he had ever talked. She almost wanted to quit. But Sasuke's right, she can't give up yet. She approached him with hopeful eyes, and somehow that sad face lit up once again.

" I don't want to admit it, but you're right. We should.. take it up a notch! ", Sasuke almost smiled, when he saw Hinata, lifting her spirit back up again. He waited as Hinata tried to think about something in order to convince other people that they are a couple. Or made them believe that they are a couple. It would be so easy if they really like each other but then again, that's not going to happen so easily. But Hinata amazed him a little. Because he never saw that rebellious side of her. Not until yesterday.

" Oh! I know! ", Hinata's voice snapped him out of his mind. " How about we try... holding hands? ", Hinata said it as if it didn't matter to her. After she realized what she was saying, she pulled out a disturbed look. She and Uchiha Sasuke holding hands? That wasn't really dreamy for her... the only person she could see holding hands with is the one and only Naruto. Sasuke who also looked pretty disturbed himself, responded with 'ugh'.

" Really... can you think something more cheesy than that? ", Sasuke thought it was a bad idea. Not all couples hold hands as far as he is concerned.

" But it was the only thing that I think about... why don't we try it out? ", she said, wanting to make a joke but she was actually serious. And she thought it was a great idea.

" What? No! No way! ", Sasuke yelled.

" It's not that hard.. just a simple gesture.. like this. ", she slung her bag, and approached him, and immediately took his hand into hers. She held his hand and felt the rough skin and warmth coming from his grasp. She never thought a cold person could have that kind of warmth. She didn't realize it when she shook his hand earlier when they agreed on it. He didn't flinch nor did he try to pull his hand away. Hinata stared at the hand she was holding then raised to look into his eyes. " Like this.. see.. there's nothing wrong with it. "

They stayed like that for a moment, hands holding one another. Sasuke stared down onto those white pearl eyes. For once in his life, he didn't know how to act nor what to say. He just stood there, letting his hand be held by another person as they're staring into each others' eyes. He even had the urge to grip her small hand in his, but as he step back into reality, he pulled his hand and walk away while saying..

" That's a one stupid idea. Forget it. ", he walked quickly until he disappeared from her sight. Hinata was confused, and tried to figure out what she did wrong. " Well you're the one who wanted me to think of an idea. Stupid Sasuke. ", she walked the opposite way and as she walked to her class, she began to think of more ideas to make it work.

But far from where she left, Sasuke hid behind a wall, gasping for air, and holding his bewildered beating chest. As he tried to calm his heart to a normal rate, he began to wonder what just happened. Because he definitely had no idea what was going on with him.

* * *

Chapter 2 end.

This chapter is probably slow, but no need to fret! Promise it'll be better in the next one.. But just to remind you all, this is not all SasuHina. There's NaruHina as well. And if you guys could, just ignore the harsh comment in the review section. That person is just a complete fanatic and anti-Sasuhina. Anyway, I am sorry for the late update! I am working, and have been very busy lately.. graphic design is not an easy job.

Thanks for the read, and please leave a review! ^_^ Thank you so very much!

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I do have an imagination.


	3. The Truth

**30 Days of Hell :** Chapter 3

**The Truth**

_' I never loved you Naruto. The person I'm in love with had always been Sasuke.. I'm sorry.. '_

_Her jade eyes displayed an amount of regret and guilt. She tucked her pink her behind her ear, to look into those blue eyes more clearly and wait for him to respond._

_' Then why did you say yes when I asked to go out with you? ' His voice grew louder, demanding an explanation. He looked hurt but she had no choice but to tell him the truth, and resolved this once and for all._

_' Well.. I thought it would make Sasuke jealous.. but he didn't even look like he cared. The truth is, I only wanted him to notice.. Once again she explained only to be cut off by his words._

_' I thought you wanted to get back together.. That's why you asked me to meet. ' He was angry, but he hid those rage behind his fringes. _

_' No.. I'm sorry.. I just... ' she apologized and wanted to say more but he heard enough. _

_' Stop. I don't want to hear anything anymore. Just leave me alone. ' the blonde boy left her and walked away. There were no more to be said._

Naruto walked with a faster pace then he did before and towards his class. When he walked in, Kakashi was already there with his favourite book in his hand, and with his usual laid-back self, staring at Naruto and expected an apology from him. But nothing came from that dense student of his and deciding that he should say something. He stood up and brushed his silver hair back, glaring at Naruto who didn't even look at him. Naruto was trying to control himself not to punch Sasuke, who sat right next to him in class. Sasuke however didn't even realize the angry boy next to him as he slept with his arms on the desk. Kakashi didn't really mind if Sasuke slept throughout his class because he was a top student. And believe it or not, he didn't even have to try. A genius-born really. But for Naruto, he had to do something to get Naruto from zero to hero. Because opposite to Sasuke, was Naruto as the worst student in class. Kakashi grabbed the whiteboard duster and threw it onto Naruto's head. Naruto was really pissed at that time, and felt even more pissed when Kakashi did that to him.

" oww! What the hell ? ", Naruto threw the duster back at the teacher, but Kakashi managed to grab hold of it. Even with only one eye open. That mysterious man had an amazing reflex, but nobody knew of his past. He placed the duster onto the table and glanced at the hot-blooded boy across the room. The students could only manage to become witnesses, and they didn't want to be a part of it. Of course, they would probably be gossiping about it, or tweeted about it for all they cared. Nothing could remain unspeakable in this era.

" Mr Uzumaki... you came in late, and you didn't even greet. You tried to murder me with this duster, and right now I think, you should consider yourself going to detention for one whole day. " he said all that in just one breath while scribbling down on the red form. He calmly handed it to Naruto and asked him to get out of his class. Sasuke woke up, just to see an empty seat next to him. They didn't see each other whole day, and Sakura didn't even go to class that day. Probably she skipped the whole session and went home, not that Sasuke cared at all. That pink-haired girl was not really one of his concerns, but he acknowledged her status every now and then. It was all because of Naruto, telling him about his beloved girlfriend. Now that they have broke up, there wasn't much left to talk about regarding her. He didn't even bother to ask because it was never his business to begin with. So he went back to sleep, and the class continued without Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto spent his whole day in detention, trying to contain his anger, and he felt he couldn't trust anyone at all. So he thought about the only person who had been with him, through thick and thin and who had always calmed with her innocent charm and positive aura. Maybe that person could bring some senses into him.

The ringing sound of the school bell brought joy to all the students of Konoha High. Another long day had ended, as the students in class 3-11 packed their bags and were chattering cheerfully. Most of them were glad that another school session was over and walked their way out of the class one by one, leaving Shino, Kiba and Hinata. The trio were also packing their bags, taking their time as Kiba talked excitedly about the upcoming Sports Festival. Hinata just listened and felt excited herself, although she had never been the athletic type. She always sat on the bench, and watched others competing from the bleachers.

Suddenly she received a message from Uchiha Sasuke.

' Meet me at the entrance hall. Don't make me wait. That lazy dope didn't reply my message. So, I guess I'll just send only you home then. '

Hinata read the text message silently and quickly placed her phone in her pocket. Hinata was about to leave the class, when suddenly loud sound of footsteps approaching them. Shino and Kiba were already at the door, when they came across Naruto, gasping for air in front of them. " Hey, Naruto, my man! You looked like you just ran all over school! Getting ready for Sports Festival? ", Kiba talked jokingly. Naruto who was bending over to catch his breath, stood up and smiled at Kiba and Shino. But strangely he didn't look very happy. He actually had to force a smile. " Very funny, Kiba... I just wanted to see Hinata for just a minute... ", he looked over Kiba's shoulder to take a glance at Hinata who was blushing immediately when she heard his voice. The fact that he wanted to see her made her natural blush even more visible. Naruto gave her a faint smile and said " If it's okay with you, Hinata? I need to talk to you about something. "

Kiba and Shino looked behind their shoulders and stared at Hinata. Kiba who knew of her longtime crush on Naruto gave her a sinister smile, the one that he always make whenever Naruto was around. " Okay then! We'll leave you two lovebirds alone... Don't do anything stupid now! ", Kiba quickly walked away before laughing loudly. Hinata's face reddened even more, and was really embarassed because of Kiba just now. As for Shino.. well, Shino didn't seem to care less. Naruto gave them one final look and then turned to look at the blushing girl in front of him.

" Can we go somewhere more private? ", Naruto asked. Hinata had completely forgotten about Sasuke, because her sweetheart was more important at that time. She was curious to know what Naruto's going to talk about and followed him from behind.

The breeze was even more stronger at the rooftop. But somehow it felt good on her skin and it made her hearbeat rate to calm down. But everytime he made a move, her heart skipped a beat. He was bending over the rail, with his blazer blown by the wind trying to say something that won't come out. Hinata waited anxiously and thought if it could be possible that he wanted to talk about what happened between them two days ago. But Hinata had a sudden realization and recalled what she had seen in the morning. She knew she saw Sakura and Naruto walking together at the entrance hall. What happened between them that morning, she didn't know it yet. Until Naruto opened his mouth and told her what happened. He turned to look at Hinata with an angry look on his face.

" Sakura told me that she broke up with me because she's in love with Sasuke. " He looked away, and turned his back against Hinata. He rested his head on the rail, holding back the tears that were already falling down. As he recalled the scene he had with Sakura and her unforgettable words.

Hinata frowned when she heard Sakura's name. She didn't ask anything instead she kept on listening. Even though she felt a little disappointed, she decided to stay by the blonde's side and being a good friend like she was.

" Sasuke.. the person Sakura loves is that jerk. That heartless jerk. ", he paused and after a while, he continued.

" I think it's so stupid, to go out with with someone to make someone they like jealous, don't you? ", he glanced at Hinata whose eyes widened, as the statement Naruto made could relate so much to her.

" Why do the person we love never love us back?! Life's so unfair! ", Naruto had never felt more furious in his life, as he walked towards the wall of the staircase and punched the wall with his fist and groaned. _Indeed life is unfair_. Hinata whispered. Hinata was shocked as she never saw her crush so angry and infuriated. She didn't say anything, but she approached the blonde boy to calm him down. Naruto's knuckle formed red bruises on each finger. Hinata quickly took his hand, and rubbed it with her delicate thumb hoping that they will go away.

" Naruto .. you're hurt.. ", she rubbed his hand with delicate movement with her thumb, and she could feel the faint beating from his pulse. She felt like she was hopeless, and wanted to cry at the moment, because she couldn't bear seeing Naruto getting hurt, be it physically or emotionally.

At a brief moment, Naruto stared at the petite and shorter figure in front of him. He could feel the pain in every pressure she had rested but at the same time it made his soul more relaxed. This girl had always been with him, through every moment. Did she really mean what she said when she said those sweet words at him? When he came to her to pour all his emotional baggage? He continued to look at her and tried to look for something more in her eyes. Hinata was looking down at his hand when suddenly he called her name.

" Hinata.. ", her head raised up, looking into those blue eyes, figuring out what he was about to say. Those pearl white eyes of hers were locked onto his blue ones. Naruto didn't look away, but he knew something was hidden in those eyes. He never felt more at peace in his life. What's happening down in his heart during that moment couldn't be explained. But he was sure of one thing though. That Hinata really cared for him, so much, and probably loved him more than he could have thought. As he leaned in closer to her face, Hinata gripped his hand involuntarily, inflicting pain, causing him to pull away. Hinata gasped, and said. " Naruto! I'm sorry! Are you okay? " she felt stupid for putting more pressure on the injured hand but she really couldn't help it. Naruto's face was only a few inches apart, and she felt so nervous that she couldn't breathe. _Why am I so stupid?_ She cursed at herself silently. It was as if Naruto was trying to lean in for a kiss.. but did he really?

Naruto groaned once again. It was his fault for hurting himself, and the girl was just trying to help make it better. Why did it feel so magnetic? Those beautiful eyes literally drew him closer and if it wasn't because of Hinata, probably it could turn into something else. He could feel his whole heart melted when he listened to her sweet voice that tried to calm him down. But what was going on with his heart? Those beautiful eyes literally drew him closer and if it wasn't because of Hinata, probably it could turn into something else. He couldn't figure out at that time. Probably they would've kissed. Well, that would be awkward, wouldn't it? To kiss his most beloved friend, but never kissed the only girl he had been wanting to kiss. When he was together with Sakura, he never made an attempt to kiss her, because she was pretty much avoiding him at times. He thought that she wasn't ready to share their first kiss, but the truth explained everything. It wasn't really because she wasn't ready. She just wanted to do it with the person she really loved. Sasuke.

" Sasuke... ", he snapped back into reality, and his mind filled with rage and once again. He turned around, and was heading towards the staircase, when Hinata grabbed his arm, and he was almost falling on his back. Once again, he looked at Hinata, and saw her face, which now displayed a mixture of emotions of confusion, fear and concern. " Stop! Don't do it.. ", as if reading his mind, Hinata tightened her grip, trying to make Naruto stay but the headstrong boy refused to do so. Instead, he pulled his arm away and responded with unusually serious tone of voice.

" I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. But this is between me and Sasuke. ", he rushed down the staircase, with the black-haired girl trying to chase him down. But it happened to be another failed attempt, as they had soon be approaching the entrance hall where his best friend, had waited impatiently for the arrival of his fake girlfriend.

Sasuke looked at his watch, frowning and was running out of patience. Surely he would have thought to just drive and leave that girl behind, but he couldn't do so. Why? He wasn't really sure why. Probably he already told her that he would be the one to send her home, and leaving her there might turn him into the douchebag of the year. Of course he could be cold and heartless at times, but Hinata was still a friend of his. At least the only person who annoyed him the least. But his coolness didn't approve of someone being late. Half an hour had passed, but there were still other students waiting in the entrance hall. Some of them looked familiar, but he did notice some of his fangirls from across the corridor. It wasn't that hard to notice. They were already being their messed up obsessed selves again, and kept speaking in high-pitched voices, trying to make Sasuke look at them. It was really irritating, and if it wasn't because of Hinata, he had probably be gone right now.

All of a sudden, his name was called. " Sasuke! ", he turned to see where that voice came from, and he was now looking at the blonde boy walking towards him. The crowd went silent, because Naruto's voice was loud enough to break everyone's thoughts. Everyone's eyes were glued on Naruto, and some were frightened by the look on his face. He looked like he was about to prey on someone, like a tiger preying on a deer. Behind him was the helpless Hyuuga, running towards him.

Sasuke felt that something was about to happen, and before he could evade, a fist landed on his face causing him to fall onto the ground. Screaming of girls can be heard everywhere, and as he was about to stand up, another punch was about to land on his abs, but he managed to grab hold of it. With every strength he had, he shoved that figure away, and looked to see the blonde now laying on the floor with a crossed look on his face. Naruto endured, and he could feel more pain on his right knuckles, but it didn't stop him from getting up. Sasuke was also impatient, and he couldn't think of the reason why his best friend just punched him right on his face. Hinata was't able to stop them from tearing each other off, and all she could think of was yelling ' Stop! Please! Don't fight! ' The fight was too agressive for her to break off.

Sasuke couldn't think of any other way and instead of asking, he waited for Naruto to come at him, landed more punches on his face. " This is for stealing my girlfriend, you asshole! ", Now, Sasuke held his attack and quickly pinned him down onto the floor. With a swift act, Sasuke tackled him, and held his arm on his chest, preventing him from punching any further. " What the hell are you talking about?! ", he responded with louder voice, and now everybody's eyes were on them. Few intended to break them off, but kept delaying on the intention.

" Don't lie to me, Sasuke! I know you're the one who made Sakura break up with me! She said she loves you! Who else is responsible for our break up then? Tell me! ", Naruto kicked Sasuke, and he fell back on his feet. " I never took her from you! And I already know that she likes me before you guys even get together! ", Sasuke wiped the blood gushing from his lips. Naruto's expression softened, and he lowered his gaze at the boy in front of him. " What..? ", he muttered. Hinata didn't want to butt in, just like Naruto said, it wasn't really her business to begin with. So she kept quiet the whole time.

" You heard me. She told me, right before you guys were a couple. ", Naruto kept listening for more, until he took the final blow from Sasuke's words. " She asked me out.. but I said no. Soon after, when she asked you out, I know what she was up to." he stood up, now face to face with Naruto. Whispers swept through the crowd, and glances were stolen at both of the seniors. The words from Sasuke lingered in Naruto's ears, and finally after a few moments, he spoke.

" Really.. ? ", Naruto was deeply hurt by the truth, but was ready to hear more. Sasuke smirked at his slow response, and said. " I already knew. ", he brushed his black messy hair with his fingers but Naruto was still unsatisfied with his answer. " You're not telling the truth, are you Sasuke?! ", another punch was striked but it was caught hold by Sasuke once again. Naruto was so persistent. He knew it wasn't easy to calm Naruto down. Naruto wasn't able to accept the fact that the pink-haired girl rejected him because he was in love with Sasuke. He couldn't deal with rejections very well.

So Sasuke had no other choice but to tell him the real 'truth'.

" You really want to know the truth?! I was already going out with someone else! ", loud gasps are echoing in the hall. His fangirls were completely shocked to hear his confessions. One of them even took a video, and uploaded it on Youtube titled " Sasuke's Shocking Confession ". Naruto also find it hard to believe, so he asked Sasuke the most expected question ever. " Well then, who? ", Sasuke looked at him and slowly turned to gaze on the girl who was standing between them.

Naruto followed his gaze and stopped to find out who he was looking at.

The girl who had silky black-haired with lavender highlights, who looked completely stunned, blushed with 50 shades of red on both of her cheeks. Her pearl white eyes widened. She was speechless when the blonde boy, who looked as surprised as her, stared at her with his pair of blue eyes, and beside him was the black-haired boy, signalling with his pair of opaque eyes, that it was the time to announce their relationship.

Hyuuga Hinata is now in a relationship with Uchiha Sasuke.

" Hinata? You're going out with Hinata? " Naruto's voice echoed through every corner of the school. The crowd got even more wilder, and chatters can be heard everywhere. Needless to say what they were actually saying. Hinata could make up some of their whispers. ' Hinata Hyuuga? She's not even pretty! ' ' I can't believe this! Sasuke likes that kind of girl? ' ' Is this for real? He's not serious, is he? '. There were some other speculations but if she had to jot down everything, it would take a day to do it. Hinata still didn't know how to react to Sasuke's signal.

Sasuke waited for Hinata to say something, but the Hyuuga heiress kept silent. So Sasuke went on and grab her hand, and raised both of their hands just above their shoulders. " There you have it, the truth. ", Hinata's hand felt cold in his grasp, she was completely dazed. Hinata looked at Naruto, who displayed an emotion of disatisfaction and jealousy, but she didn't know if her mind making that up. Her vision became blurry, and suddenly it got pitch black. She didn't know what happened afterwards before she went into the darkness.

Light from the table lamp crept into her eyelids, and as she blinked a few times, she realized that she was laying on a bed. The aroma of the air freshener in the room reminded her of her room. When she finally had the whole image of the room, she realized that she was in her own room. How and when did she get there, she had no idea herself. So she got up, and straightened her legs, brushing her eyes with her fingers when a voice suddenly broke the silence.

" Sister, you woke up! ", she jumped a little when she heard the voice and turned to look at a smaller figure sitting in front of her desk while taking off her earphones. The 13 year old jumped onto her sister's side and asked her worriedly. " Are you still feeling dizzy? ".

" Uhm...a little.. what happened, Hanabi? ", she asked her little sister, as she couldn't recall what mischief could have landed her on her bed and to cause mild headache. Hanabi drew a smile on her lips, making Hinata anticipated more.

" Well.. you fainted at school.. so.. someone had to carry you all the way from there to here! ", Hanabi said excitedly. Hinata was surprised, and now she remembered the whole scene. But before she could rewind it in her mind, she asked instantly.

" Who was it that carried me? ", she shook the teen's shoulder. Hanabi quickly flinched but she answered with a sinister smile on her face. " I'm not telling you~! ", she stood up before Hinata could grab her and make her tell more about it. Hinata struggled to get down from her bed, and she repeated her question. " Hanabi! Tell me! ", Hanabi didn't say anything. Her older sister was very eager, and at that point would kill to get some answers.

Meanwhile, the blonde boy stood in front of the Hyuuga mansion's door, and slowly pressed on the doorbell. He was wearing and orange jacket, complete with navy blue stripes on the shoulders, and a black shirt underneath. He never really felt concerned about his appearance. He waited in front of the door, and pressed on the doorbell again. After what seemed to be forever, a taller and well-built, middle aged man appeared before his eyes, shot a serious stare on his face. " Good evening, Mr Hyuuga.. I was wondering if you could let me... see your daughter for just a minute.. " he grinned, and his usual habit would always be scratching his head, and waited for Hiashi to respond.

But looking at his serious and displeased look, Naruto's grin slowly faded. Haunted by the awkward silence, he asked. " So... is that a yes or a no? "

Upstairs, the girls were frantically running in that small room. Hinata was very desperate to know, who could have carried her home? Hanabi was too fast and sneaky to be caught by her weaker sister. She yelled. " Hanabi! Tell me now! ", Hanabi pulled out funny faces and was literally standing on Hinata's bed. Hinata finally grab hold of her leg when suddenly a manly voice called her name from the stairs. " Hinata! ", as soon as she heard her father's voice, she quickly released the hold. She managed to give Hanabi one quick glance and said. " We'll talk after. ", she left her room, and quickly went down the stairs.

" Uzumaki Naruto wanted to see you. ", her father looked quite displeased with his arms crossed on his chest. Hinata took one final step down and muttered. " Naruto? ", Hiashi kept silent and slowly turned his back against his daughter and went into the living room. Hinata knew instantly that her father wanted to have a talk with her about it soon, but she couldn't think about it now. All she could think about was Naruto who was waiting anxiously at her doorstep.

She opened the door, revealing her longtime crush, smiling down at her. " Hinata.. how're you feeling? ", Hinata blushed heavenly whenever she sees that boy. As she stepped forward to close the door behind, she beckoned him to come with her and sit at the garden in front of the house. " I'm okay.. just a little dizzy.. ", she admitted.

" Really? You sure you're okay? ".

" I'm okay.. don't worry. Uhm.. wh-what brings y-you here, Naruto? ", she played with her fingers underneath her jacket. She was pretty curious at why Naruto showed up late in her house because it never happened before. After awhile, Naruto spoke.

" I just wanted to know if it's really true. ". Hinata was a little confused and asked him. " About what? ".

" About you and Sasuke. ", Naruto looked at her with questioning display. Hinata was surprised at his question and she began to think. If she said yes.. then wouldn't it be lying? If she said otherwise, what would happen? Naruto was waiting with a heightened anticipation, but Hinata was struggling to give him an answer.

" W-why.. why does it matter? ", instead of answering, she gave him a question. The blonde puzzled, because he did not see it coming. He gave her a small chuckle but he too had a hard time answering her question. Naruto was confused, didn't know how or what to say. Because the question was did it matter? Why did it matter to him? And what concern did he have if they were really dating? To his surprise, he didn't know what to answer. So he simply said.

" It doesn't really matter.. I mean.. I just.. want to say.. that I'm happy. I'm happy for you. ", he faked a smile, which Hinata captured so well. And that was the first time he stammered. He never stammered before, not with her. '_ Are you really happy? '_

" Really? Why would you be happy for me? ",_ 'Shouldn't you be missing on me? Shouldn't you be saying that you dislike the fact that I'm dating your best friend? '_ she wanted to say all these in one breath, but she just couldn't. Naruto sighed, but it was faintly heard by her. His eyes looked sad, but he continued to give her the best smile he had.

" Well.. I guess I'm just glad that you found someone to take care of you. I mean who could've thought that Sasuke likes you or you like him. What are the odds? ", once again he laughed. '_ I did that to make you notice me. I don't like him, I like you! I love you'_. She just responded with one word. " Yeah.. ",

" I guess I can't tease you anymore.. or else I'll get beaten to death by that bastard. ", he grinned once more. " Though I still had a hard time to believe it. But I'll just have to get used to it. ", Hinata felt even more discouraged by his words. Why did it have to be this way? But her instincts told her that there were more than just words. She couldn't imagine not having Naruto around. She wanted to say something but nothing came out. So she looked down.

" Just promise me one thing. If he ever hurt you or made you cry, please let me kick his ass, because honestly, I think you're just too good for him.. ", he stared into her face and paused. He continued.

" Because if I were Sasuke.. I would never leave you or made you cry. And I'm going to stay with you until the end. Because I... ", suddenly Naruto paused. Her eyes were glued to his, anticipating something more than that. To her surprise, he repeated everything she said that day. So he was aware and he did hear her confession loud and clear. Hinata waited until Naruto's lips parted.

" Because I cared for you, Hinata. ", Nauto completed his sentence. He looked away and stood up. Leaving Hinata completely frustrated. She thought that he would repeat every word including the final three words she said. But looks like he improvised. She waited for him to say it, but all he said was because he cared. Hinata frowned but kept all that to herself. Maybe he didn't love her the way she did, and she had to accept the fact. Like he accepted Sakura's rejection.

" ... Thank you, Naruto. ", she could only come up with only those words so far. Whatever she planned before, something served as a pay for her behaviour. Perhaps in her case, she had to pay the price of falling in love and have unrequited love as the result. Naruto smiled, showing his teeth, but it never felt more vague. It didn't seem natural to him.

" That's all I came to say. If you need me, just come find me. " he said. _' I need you now, please stay, Naruto!'_ Hinata's heart screamed. But she kept those words like she had always did. He paused and then continued. " But I guess won't need me anymore. You have Sasuke.. ", he laughed as if it was a joke.

'_ I don't want Sasuke.. I want you...'_, her heart once again screamed. He was standing on the pavement, and so did she. Naruto looked at her with so many thoughts lingering in his mind. He smiled politely and turned his back against wishing goodnight.

" See you in school, Hinata! ", he waved while turning at the corner and vanished through the darkness. Hinata couldn't stand holding her tears anymore so she cried. She knew that she had to face the consequences and this would happen. But it never hurt more than to express your feelings towards someone and that person didn't even seem to care or to at least say something about it. She knew he heard her saying that she loved her. But why did he act as if he didn't care. As if those words meant nothing to him. It was better for him to come clean and just say that he didn't feel the same way and spare all these confusions and uncertainty. It was more easier, and less hurtful.

She sobbed lightly. But after awhile she felt cold and chills seeped into her spine. So she wiped her tears and looked at where Naruto had disappeared. She knew that she must continue what she had planned even if it sickened her to death. Even if it leads nowhere. She gave the pavement one final look, turned around and headed towards the door. She went in and the door was closed behind her.

Few blocks away from Hyuuga mansion, the blonde boy was walking slowly, with both of his hands in his pockets. He kept wondering if things turn out to be differently, or if he had said the right words. But what were the right words? He couldn't think of anything, and he went home wondering why the innocent Hinata could end up with the heartless Sasuke. It was strangely unexpected, and nobody could see it coming. His memory refreshed from the moment Hinata collapsed in Sasuke's arms and the scene at the entrance hall rewind.

" Hinata! ", Sasuke and Naruto cried in unison, both were shocked to see the fallen Hyuuga. Sasuke quickly swept her off from her feet and cradled her into his arm, and without further saying, he immediately rushed her to his car. Naruto was also about to catch her from falling but since Sasuke was the closest, he lost her to him. Sasuke quickly drove Ferrari 458 Spider model away, leaving him, still feeling unsettled from their fight before. But he couldn't help but worrying more on Hinata's condition. Emotionally and physically.

He still demanded an explanation. But Hinata didn't really say much about her relationship with Sasuke. She wasn't really the type to talk about her personal thoughts. She was gentle when explaining things and honest with herself. Naruto trusted her too much to think that she would lie in his face.

He embraced the dark of the night, letting himself swaying with endless thoughts and uncertainty, as he thought of her being together with another boy. Because he never knew that he would mind if Hinata even cared to have someone by her side. Having to know that she was going out with Sasuke had actually torn his ego a little. He couldn't imagine them being together. It was too peculiar. Not only Sasuke once again had one of his favourite people right under his arm.

It was also because of his feelings towards the sweet and caring girl. Even when he was still uncertain and unsure of his own feelings himself.

* * *

I should've updated this chapter sooner, but I got sick the whole day, and went to the clinic to find out that I'm suffering from dehydration. Right now, I have dry lips and no appetite to eat whatsoever. :o

But that didn't stop me from updating this story! :) I really have to say, I'm so happy to know that there are some who wish to see more of this fanfic. As to how it's going to end, whether with Naruto or Sasuke, you just have to read it until the end. After all, I'm in control of this fanfic. ;) Thanks again and keep up with me. My schedules are pretty tight, and I actually had to sneak logged in to Fanfiction to update this.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto, or any other characters.


	4. Warm Light

**30 Days of Hell :** Chapter 4

**Warm Light**

The moonlight shone on the pond, forming million twinkling lights on its surface. The chairs and the table near the pond were at its rightful place, only a bit different from its usual offset. One of the individuals who left the chair had already walked home, to his lonely apartment, only to be accompanied by his old school radio. His father wasn't around as always. And it wasn't one of his concerns. The father was already packed with tons of responsibilities, and being the chief police officer in town was one of them. He understood his father's job as all the trust from every part of the town instilled in him. The blonde boy had always been stubborn, but like his late mother, he was also patient and understanding. He received his mother's patience, but he never could contain his anger. The only person who could help him contain it was his close friend. The girl of innocence and pure heart. The blonde boy had always managed to contain his anger whenever she was around. He learned how to face all that by himself even without his father around. The father however, felt guilty, because the son had always been left alone, and although he never complained, he knew that the son's need for more quality time together. It was better if the mother was alive, just to make sure if he was doing okay, but then again fate decided that the mother died from giving birth to his son. He never blamed him. His son was his reason to live, and to make sure he lives sufficiently.

Few blocks away from the lonely apartment, was the daughter with one of the most strict father in town. The father had always been the man whose dignity and pride were more important than wealth. He had the power, and he had the riches. But to him, the most important wealth there is was bringing pride to his family and his whole people. But there was a downside of being a strict father and leader. He always craved for perfection and discipline. He never complained having children who were not boys like he hoped for, but there was always a faint sigh hidden in his words. Always the same lingering frustration hanging from his tongue. Especially towards his eldest daughter whom he had chosen to be the heiress for his family business. But soon, he realized her lack of confidence, he began to wonder if it was the wisest decision to proceed with giving her the right to claim all the riches when the time comes. He still had another plan, to give it to his younger daughter, whose traits were more braver, and more confident and proven to be more better in academics.

But for now, he needed to say one thing or two about the boy who came to see his daughter in the most unpleasant hour.

Hiashi Hyuga sat on the sofa at the living room, and waited impatiently for his daughter to come into the house. He frowned as he took glances at the window wondering when will the blonde boy leave. As he took another sip of his tea, he turned when he heard the sound of the closing door behind him. He placed his tea down, and without further hesitation, his voice immediately set to his usual deep and strict tone of voice.

" Hinata. ", with only one call from his mouth, the girl obeyed and although her eyes were still forming more tears, she held them back, and hoping her father wouldn't notice. Hinata walked towards where her father was, and stood right behind him. She stared at the thin and taller figure in front of her, knowing exactly what the father was going to say.

" I don't appreciate that boy coming here at this hour. ", Hiashi glared but Hinata kept staring blankly into his eyes. Although she wasn't listening, he continued anyway. " You dare to bring boys now at our house. That's quite despicable of you. I have never taught you to become this way. "

Hinata muttered something, but she knew instantly that the father will always find a way to cut her off. He will always have something to say.

" And don't you dare become a burden to anyone again. It's shameful to have someone like that other boy carrying you to our home. I don't want to see any of them coming to our house again. You understand? ", when Hiashi spoke of 'the other boy', Hinata's eyes quickly raised from the floor carpet to her father's intense eyes. " The other boy..? ", Hinata whispered.

" That arrogant rich boy. Though he have my thanks for bringing you here, he shouldn't be coming over here. The neighbours are already talking about it, and you added more spice in their gossip! That Uzumaki's son? The neighbours hadn't stopped talking about the rich boy, and now they have something new to gossip about. What more shame can you bring to our family? ", the volume of his voice heightened, and although Hinata was jumped and a little hurt hearing her father's frustrated words, she couldn't help but be reminded of the person who carried her home. So the person Hanabi was trying to hide from her was..

" That's it. Instead of having these infatuations, why don't you focus on your studies, and make yourself more useful? You should bring more pride to this family, not shame. You should learn from your little sister. ", Hiashi walked passing by his eldest daughter, and made his way towards his bedroom upstairs. Hinata was still standing there, trying to remember a glimpse from the scene when she fainted. Yes, she could make out some images from her passing and she could hear faint voices, calling out her name. But was it really him?

As if the conversation with her father never happened, she climbed the stairs and knocked onto her little sister's room softly, trying not to surprise her, fearing that she was already asleep. But the girl opened the door, headphones in her ears, listening to her favourite jam. Few strands of hair fell across her forehead and hung just above her nose, indicated that she was laying down on her bed before the sudden knock on her door. " What? If you still insisted on the mystery boy, I would like to make a few trades.. ", Hanabi looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised and a smile that her sister knew so much.

" I already knew.. it was Sasuke? Right? ", she said. Hanabi's smile widened, and with a swift action, she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into the room and locked behind her.

" Okay! Tell me more! Is it true that you guys are... ", before she even finished, her sister nodded. She knew she couldn't escape from her sister's machine gun full of questions, and even is she tried, the little sister of hers will always find an answer. Just like how she found out about her little crush on Naruto.

" But wait.. how did you know about that? ", Hinata's eyebrow raised, waiting for her sister's answer.

" Duh, everyone already knows about it dummy! Some of my friends already tweeted about it, and they even have videos taken from it. Seriously, ' Sasuke's Most Shocking Confession ' is trending on our school website. News spread fast, big sister. ", she raised her iPhone, gained from making to the top place in her school, waving it from left to right. Unlike her sister, she was more up to date with social media sites, but she was more of a lurker on the internet. She seeked and saved every tweet or posts she found interesting, until the right time comes for her to actually reveal it.

Hinata was surprised but not quite. She was the one who wanted it to spread and thanks to that unexpected turn of events, her fake boyfriend made it official. Right in front of everyone.. not exactly everyone though. Some who was still at the school grounds. Other knew from the school website and tweets and Facebook posts all around, so it was legit to say, that 80 percent of the school had already known about this odd couple. Now what? If the whole school knows, then what is the next step?

" But.. sis, how did you end up with a guy like him? I want to know all about it! Tell me! ", Hanabi grew more excited knowing that her sister was now dating the most popular guy in school. She shook her sister's arms, snapping her back into reality. But suddenly both of them heard the ringing tone of her android phone coming from her bedroom across her little sister's. " I'm sorry, Hanabi! Maybe we can talk later! ", she raised from Hanabi's bed and quickly walked out of her little sister's door. She closed the door and went into her own bedroom, snatching the android phone from her desk to see an incoming call from an unknown number.

She pressed on the green icon and spoke. " Hello, who is this? ".

" You ugly whore! You're not good enough for him! ", after that horrible words, the caller hung up, leaving Hinata speechless.

After that she received few messages, to tell her the same horrible thing and how much of a whore she is for dating Sasuke. She was really hurt and at the same time angry at all of them, but inttead of replying, she switched off her phone, to spare all her bleeding ears. She didn't expect all that, and began to wonder heavily of what will happen tomorrow. She tried so hard to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Her hand was searching for that one thing which helped her to fall asleep, but after a few touches here and there, her eyes opened and search for it again, this time with her bed lamp on. The stuffed rabbit was no where to be seen, and she searched frantically for the rabbit. Her fingers crept into the sheets tucked in both sides, just in case it might have went inside the bed, but nothing was found. She looked underneath the bed, to find nothing but dusts.

Who could have taken the rabbit from her? Could it be Hanabi? But why would she wanted to take it? To gain information?

Yes.. she could but that's not her way. She just had to be sure.

" You took my Naru, didn't you? ", Hinata instantly spoke when Hanabi opened the door.

" Your what? " , Hanabi appeared to be puzzled, frowned to the alien word coming from her sister's mouth.

" Naru! My stuffed rabbit! ", Hinata realized her heightened voice, decreasing to a much more softer volume. " The one Naruto gave on my 15th birthday? "

" Ohhh... that white old stuff. I don't know... maybe I took it, or maybe that little rabbit ran off knowing that you are getting well with the big bad wolf now.", Hanabi joked, but impatient Hinata wasn't satisfied with her answer.

" Hanabi! Stop fooling around. Give it back! ", Hinata grew more impatient, but Hanabi replied calmly. " I never took your precious rabbit.. for what purpose anyway? Seriously, sis.. I'm not that evil. ", Hanabi's eyes rolled. " Maybe dad could have taken it.. I don't know. I'm not the only person in this big house you know. Ugh.. I'm going to bed.. good night. ", Hanabi yawned, and quickly closed the door behind her. Hinata still had something to say but didn't manage to say it. Her annoying little sister already shut the door and there was no more left to say.

The Hyuuga mansion grew silent, and all the people in the house already in their beds. But Hyuuga Hinata was tossing and turning in her bed. Not knowing how to fall asleep without her sleeping buddy. She cried while clutching on to her blanket, replacing Naru, the white stuffed rabbit. Replacing the only significant thing which could remind her of her sweetheart, Naruto. Her android phone remained switched off, and as more incoming calls transferring into voice mail, one of the calls was received by someone other than her haters.

Someone who was concerned about her, far from where she lived. The boy was sitting on the window pane, calling her phone, but when his call was transferred into voice mail, he put his phone on locked mode, and placed it on the table. Gazing at the stars, he stepped down from the window pane, and changed into a shirt and a boxer. He glared at the white stuffed rabbit placed neatly at the side of his bag, cursing loudly in his heart. He wasn't completely sure why he took it, and kept on thinking why that in-animated object bothered him so much. However, he managed to think of one of the reasons why he stole it from her.

He slid into his blanket, and resting his head on his arm below. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, as he spoke.

" I told you I'm going to make your life a living hell. You just don't realize it yet. " Though there was a hint of guilt in his heart, he couldn't help it. He couldn't imagine the thought of the girl sleeping with that stupid white stuffed rabbit in her arms, and a smile on her face. He felt annoyed. Probably that feeling of annoyance sweeping in his gut. It was kind of stupid though, to steal something so dear from her, but it was one of his promise to her. He promised to make her life a living hell as it already is, and this.. well, this was the first step.

He took one final glance at the white stuffed rabbit placed next to his school bag across his bed. He frowned at that soulless object as if disturbed by its blank stare. He turned his back, and faced the wall instead. But deep in his heart, he knew he was afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't be sleeping well without it in her arms.

" Argh! Its her fault for making me do this anyway, with that stupid deal of hers. All that just to make that dense and clueless jerk to notice her! ". He yelled his thoughts out loud. He closed his eyes, and count to ten. With his last thought of the innocent girl fading from his mind, Sasuke fell asleep.

Hyuuga Hinata, the official girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha, waited anxiously for his arrival. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her life and walking into a crowd shooting her with death stares was not really good way to start her day. She only managed to look down, and played her favourite tunes in her Sony Walkman, through her earphones, trying to not hear them say anything about her. She already had tons of messages piling in her android phone when she switched it on, and all of them were hate mails. She didn't even bothered to open them and deleted all of them at once. Not to mention her voicemails. It was safe to just delete it than to have her mood turned down because of it. No matter how reluctant she was of going to school that day, she had to force herself and face the angry mob that she knew was waiting for her at school. Besides, she had no other choice. What were the reasons of not going to school because faking of being sick didn't work for her strict father. If she was really sick, he would probably push her to go to school anyway.

While ignoring every word the girls said and every jealous stare they shot at her, the cherry red Ferrari arrived just in time to take her away. Hinata immediately rushed to the car and opened the door to reveal Sasuke, looking at her. She slid into the car, putting her safety belt on. Sasuke drove away quickly, as if attempting to leave black smokes just to irritate the people at the bus stop. His eyes were on the road, as he waited for the girl beside him to say something. He took a glance at her, and saw the barely visible bags on her pale skin underneath her eyes. He stared at those eyes for a while, and opened his mouth to say something but Hinata spoke before he could.

" Sasuke.. thanks for carrying me and send me back home yesterday. My dad said thanks. ", she spoke softly, she really mean it. Sasuke didn't know how to reply, or how to react, looking at her smiling sweetly at him like that. So his response was quite unexpected. " Really? Your old man said thanks..? I find it hard to believe. He gave me a death stare when I'm on my way out. " Hinata wasn't really shocked hearing Sasuke talking about her father like that. Who could have not known her father's eating words or his death glares. To think that sweet innocent Hinata has that kind of father really puzzled him.

" I know.. he could be hard to figure out. But you have his thanks. And mine. " once again she gave him a sweet smile. He looked at her and cursed at her innocence, after having more guilt trip in his guts. He cleared his throat, and shot his eyes again back at the road. After a while, Hinata's phone beeped, and without even looking at it, Hinata quickly deleted it and put it back into her pocket. Sasuke looked puzzled, and he couldn't help but ask her.

" Why did you delete it? You barely even looked at it. " Hinata replied with a quick answer. " I don't need to read what your fangirls said in their hate mails. ", Sasuke smirked. " We haven't even been in this fake relationship for a week, and you are already in hell... well, this keeps getting better. " he said it without thinking what hurt could it have done to Hinata. She kept silent, because she was already at her worst state that day. Not getting enough sleep due to crying all night, and not able to fall asleep. Sasuke was not the type to keep a conversation going, but he had to try.

" It could be a message from Naruto, you know. ", Hinata quickly glanced at Sasuke, and was shocked hearing him mentioned her crush's name. Suddenly she was reminded of their conversation last night and felt sad all over again. " No.. I don't think so. " she let out a small chuckle in between.

" Why not? ", Sasuke asked. Hinata frowned at Sasuke's question. She didn't know what to answer, instead she left it unanswered. They arrived at school after driving for a few minutes. Sasuke walked out from the driver's seat and quickly made his way towards the entrance hall. Hinata was left behind, and had to chase him from behind. She walked hurriedly to catch up with Sasuke's pace. T

he crowd in the entrance hall grew silent as they stared at the new couple, looking bewildered and puzzled. Not to mention jealousy and death stares all around them. Sasuke almost felt like the day that he will never hear anybody's screaming his name or annoying fangirls squealing had finally come. Hinata walked faster to catch up with Sasuke when suddenly she tripped over someone's leg causing her to fall on her knees and dropped her bag. She looked up to see the person who might have been doing it and found the bleached blonde hair looking down at her with a threatening stare hidden in her blue eyes. Sasuke looked behind him to see if Hinata's following, just to find her laying on the ground.

" Oops, I'm sorry.. Did it hurt? ", Hinata captured the pretentious tone in her voice. She kept on silent as she collected her stuff. Sasuke ran towards her, and the blonde girl suddenly approached him without shame. " Sasuke-kun, she just suddenly fell. I was just about to ask if she was alright... ", Sasuke bent down, and knelt down to see if Hinata was hurt from the fall. He ignored the annoying birl behind him and helped her get up. The blonde girl annoyed him more by calling out his name again. He turned and looked at the annoying girl with a pair of resentful eyes and said only two words. " Fuck off. "

The blonde girl was shocked and gasped after hearing those harsh words. She watched him helping Hinata get up. Sasuke grabbed her hand, and after she stood up, Sasuke continued to hold her hand. Whispers and even comments swept their way in the crowd. Hinata walked together with Sasuke hand in hand, and it amazed Hinata, how much Sasuke was willing to hold her hand despite his harsh comment on her so-called-stupid idea. They held hands until they disappeared from their sights.

They found themselves stopped at a corner, two corridors leading to different paths. Hinata was puzzled, trying to shake her hand off from Sasuke's grasp. " Uhm.. Sasuke.. ", Sasuke turned when he called her name as she said. " Can you let go of my hand now.. ? ", Sasuke looked down to see his hand still holding hers. He quickly let her hand go like she told him to, and turned away, avoiding from her stare. He cleared his throat and after he had calmed down, he turned to face Hinata and said. " You didn't answer my question when we were in the car. "

" What question? ", Hinata asked. " Did something happen between you an Naruto? ", he asked spontaneously as if it mattered. " Just to know the progress of how successful this deal of ours is going. ", he waited impatiently, and was growing sick of Hinata's late reply.

" Oh.. uhm.. well, he said he's happy when he found out that we're dating.. and.. he said... he cared for me. ", Naruto's face came crossing in her mind, between her words, and that made her feel sad even more. Her tears started to develop in her bottom eyelids again, causing Sasuke to frown at her weakness.

" Stop that, Hinata. ", to her surprise, Sasuke called her by her first name. It never happened before because Sasuke always address other people with their last name. Except for his best friend though. He always have special nicknames for his best friend, for example, like doofus, ignorant jerk, dope and some other nicknames he could think of. Of course, Hinata never appreciated him calling her sweetheart all those horrible nicknames. She stared at those dark eyes, looking very surprised. " Sasuke? ".

" Like I said.. I didn't agree to be a part of where you end up crying whenever that ignorant dope made you feel like you're nothing. So suck it up! I hate seeing you cry! ", his voice heightened, almost yelled to the poor girl in front of her. Hinata calmly replied. " I'm sorry.. but I can't think of anything now.. " she looked down and stabilized her voice. She knew how stressful it was to Sasuke when he heard her stammer so she regained her calmness and spoke.

" I'll tell you if I have anything in mind.. right now, I just.. I'm just going back to class. ", Hinata walked away from Sasuke, and before she walked halfway she turned to look at Sasuke and said. " See you during lunch break? ", she smiled at him and turned towards where her class is. Sasuke watched her from behind until she disappeared from his sight. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't exactly sure why he even bothered if something happened between Hinata and Naruto. He turned to the other way and quietly muttered to himself.

" I hope you won't be able to think of anything. ".

Hinata walked towards her class slowly, and was thinking of something. She was on the verge of giving up because what was the use of this fake relationship with Sasuke anyway if Naruto clearly didn't have any feelings towards her. She felt like it was useless and it was a stupid idea, and as she turned at another corner, she came across three girls, probably in the same year as her. They looked discontent and stared at her intensely like they could see though her. Before she knew it, the girls shoved her against the wall in front of the toilet, and as puzzled as she was, she was getting angry at their behaviour.

" What do you want from me? ", she asked, with her voice in higher volume. Before she could say anything, she was taken aback by the cutter waved by the girl in the middle in front of her. The girl had a lot of makeup in her face, and had a long bleached blonde hair. Her blue eyes stared intensely into hers and she smiled knowing that Hinata feared of getting cut by her cutter. Her friends though only crossed their arms and laughed at whatever she said or agreed to whatever she might bring up. Hinata realized that the girl was the same one who tripped her over just now and she grew even more angrier.

" What do I want, she asked? ", the blonde glanced at both of her friends or the perfect words to suit the other two, coons, and chuckled. They chuckled just to follow what she said as she continued intimidating Hinata. " Uhm.. I don't know.. maybe leave Sasuke alone? ", Hinata wasn't the weak girl they always thought she would be. Hinata was stronger than that. Instead of obeying them, she said. " If I do? Then what? To have Sasuke crawling to you? ", Hinata' voice grew even louder, and the blonde shoved her shoulders against the wall again causing a loud thump. Hinata felt pain from the tackle but endured.

" You don't understand, do you? If we can't have Sasuke, then nobody can't! Not even a worthless, ugly, pathetic bitch like you! ", she raised her cutter and took it closer to Hinata's face when suddenly they were surprised by someone's voice. " Hey! What are you doing? ", in a quick act, the leader of the gang, and the other Mean Girls wannabe escaped through the corner, when they heard the voice. Hinata gasped for air and stood up properly, realizing that it could be dangerous for her. It was truly hellish even without Sasuke around. After taking a deep breath, she turned to look at who that person was. Her eyes widened to see Naruto, standing in front of her.

" Hinata.. are you okay? ", he quickly approached her and placed his hands on both of her arms to look if there's any damage they left on her. Hinata blushed heavily, knowing that Naruto's hands were grasping her arms, and as she continued to petrify, Naruto sighed in relief. " I thought they hurt you in some way. They didn't hurt you, did they? ", Hinata shook her head, and when Naruto finally took his hands off of her arms, she exhaled. She looked at Naruto and stared into his deep and concerned eyes. She replied. " No they didn't.. they nearly cut my face though. ".

" What? That's so dangerous, Hinata! Next time you want to go anywhere, you have to bring me along just in case anything happens! I'll protect you! Believe it ", he said enthusiastically. Hinata kept blushing more but one question remained unanswered though. " Uhm.. Naruto, how did you know I was here? ", Naruto's smile gradually faded. " Oh.. uhh.. I was running late, and run through the corridor when I heard someone yelling from here. ", he stammered, and Hinata believed that he made that up. It was too good to be true. Because the toilet was far off the route to his class. How could Naruto hear them from there? Could it be possible that Naruto followed her here..?

Hinata didn't want to keep it up, and she just replied. " Oh.. okay.. " she giggled involuntarily, and looked at those blue eyes again. She smiled genuinely at him and said. " Thanks for saving me, Naruto.. I gotta go now.. ", she turned her back against the blonde boy, when suddenly he called her name. " Hinata? ". Hinata turned her head and anticipated for what he was going to say.

" About last night.. I didn't mean what I say. I mean.. when I said you don't need me. I hope you know, that I'll always be around, like the way you did for me.. So.. can we stay like the way we were before.. even when you're dating that heartless jerk? I... I just can't keep my mind off of you.. when you're not around, I mean! You .. you don't have to worry if Sasuke gets angry cuz I'll defend you! I swear... just as long as I could stay by your side.. ", he stammered between the words just like Hinata had always did for him.

Hinata blushed even more, touched by his words. As if couldn't believe that she was actually hearing this from Naruto, she pinched herself and from the pain she felt, she knew it wasn't a dream. She smiled at Naruto who was waiting for her response. Looking at her smile, Naruto felt relieved and smiled at her back.

" Let me escort you to your class. In case if there are any bullies trying to get at you again. ", he went to Hinata's side, and walked with her to her class. Hinata was really happy, and by that time, she couldn't wait to tell Sasuke what happened.

Naruto was also glad that he still have her by his side. He knew he wouldn't give her up easily. His mind kept on thinking last night, if abandoning her was the right thing to do. His mind wasn't completely settled after the truth bombarded in his face about Sasuke's relationship with Hinata. He didn't know how to feel about it, really. But he knew how shocked he was and how much it bothered him. After all, she was someone he treasured so much as a friend. She was the one who stood by her when he broke down after his break up with Sakura. Sure, it was heartbreaking. It was even more heartbreaking to know that Sakura left her because of Sasuke but then again.. nothing felt more devastating to know that he was about to lose his lucky charm and his warm light to his best friend. He was about to give her up but last night he yearned for something more than her assuring words. He wanted something more than her comforting presence. He needed her to be with him and as selfish as it seemed, he needed his warm light by his side, even if she was officially hooked with his best friend.

The warm light that he began to fall in love with.

* * *

Another chapter ended.

And... Naruto came crawling back at Hinata again. :P Sorry, I had to make it interesting. And for the next chapter I'm thinking of putting Neji and might have Sakura and Hinata possibly arguing? I'm not really sure but I could assure you the story will get better. :3 Just keep up with me okay, and I promise it won't be on hiatus.

Thanks so much for the support, and keep up rooting for your favorite couple! Be it NaruHina or SasuHina! :D

**Disclaimer :** If I do own Naruto, I would turn your life upside down.


	5. Karma

**30 Days Of Hell :** Chapter 5

**Karma**

" Why aren't you eating anything, Hinata? ", asked Naruto. Hinata who was sitting in front of him next to his best friend who was giving him a cold shoulder since yesterday, looked up and stared into the face of her crush. She replied. " Oh, I don't feel hungry.. ", she smiled, the blush on her cheeks never went away since this morning.

" Oh.. I thought you're on a special diet. ", Naruto laughed, knowing it wasn't necessary for Hinata to be on diet, because to him, she was already perfect. Funny, he never thought of it before. Sasuke smirked, hearing those words coming from Naruto. It sounded like he was hitting on Hinata, although he knew it was just a polite way to continue a conversation in which, Naruto initiated after few minutes of awkward silence. Hinata giggled, glancing at Sasuke who looked pretty disturbed by their friendliness. Sasuke sipped final drops of his drink from the can, and went off to throw the rest of the empty can into the dustbin.

Hinata looked puzzled. Naruto, on the other hand, let out a quick sigh from his mouth, and continued eating whatever left in his bento. It was a really awkward one hour of lunch, because the two boys hardly look at each other. Probably still giving away cold shoulders, since their fight. The bruises from their faces hadn't gone away. Hinata could still see the bruise on Naruto's cheek, and bluish bruise forming on his knuckles, as a result of multiple punching. As for Sasuke, the cut on his lip was still there, and the bruise below his left eye looked visible on his pale skin. Hinata had to admit, the coldness and the tension between them still lingered in the air.

Hinata didn't really know what to do nor what to say. She usually would go and have lunch with Kiba and Shino or with Sasuke and Naruto along with Sakura, but since the truth about their 'relationship' had finally went out in the open, she had to make a fair trade with herself to make it even more convincing. So Sasuke, as if reading her mind, came by class 3-11, to have lunch together, and to her surprise, Naruto also joined them after few minutes. Hinata and Sasuke were already at their favourite spot, which was at the rooftop, when Naruto suddenly barged in and decided to have lunch together with them.

It wasn't any different previously, but after Sakura and Naruto broke up, she hardly saw Sakura anywhere anymore. But from what she heard, Sakura often stayed in class, than to go out anywhere, even to the cafe. Hinata felt quilty, she couldn't help but having pity on Sakura, but what right did she have? Naruto didn't even look at Sakura anymore, and Sasuke, well. Sasuke was never the type to drag others, unless they were the ones who speak to him first. Hurt by Sasuke's rejection, Sakura never talked to him since then. Now, there was hardly any reason to be talking to him at all, seeing that she was the one who broke Naruto's heart. So to spare all the heartbreaks, Sakura decided to leave the group she used to have fun with, and spent all her best moments with, and spend her time alone, without any company.

Sasuke came to sit beside Hinata again, and once again the tension filled its way in the air they're breathing. Uncomfortable with the situation, Hinata tried to find a topic to talk about. " Oh yeah, the Sports Festival is just around the corner, right? Are you guys prepared? ", Hinata was changing glances between the two. Naruto seemed excited when Hinata mentioned about it and as he was about to say something, Sasuke cut him off. " Tch, prepared? Shouldn't you be asking that question to yourself? You know all the final year students have to participate right? ", Hinata was surprised when she finally heard Sasuke's voice afer keeping quiet since the moment they arrived. But it was no more surprising than to have hearing the fact that he just declared. " What? Who said so? ", Hinata glanced at Naruto who seemed discontent with Sasuke's sudden notion.

" Mr Kakashi. He said everybody must take part or else, he'll deduct from our commitment points. And it goes to every student with their homeroom teacher. ", Naruto answered for Sasuke, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Hinata sighed. If it was the case, then she had no choice but to join. She was never good at sports unlike those two boys in front of her. Sasuke had always been the champion when it comes to running on track, leaving Naruto to be in second place. Yes, they were best friends but they were also competing with each other. They were also rivals for each other. Surely, the competition's getting tougher and more tensed, resulting from the fight they have over the girl who broke Naruto's heart.

" Hinata.. ", suddenly, Hinata's name was called from over her shoulders. All of them turned to see the pink-haired girl, with a pair of green jade eyes, approaching Hinata. Sakura stood near Hinata, not wanting to make an eye contact on both of the boys. Upon hearing the familiar voice, Naruto looked away, didn't even want to take a glance at the girl. Sasuke, on the other hand, stared at the girl he had rejected a few weeks ago. Hinata looked at her with a pair of concerned eyes, and blurted out that one name which had been jumping in her mind just now. " Sakura? ".

Sakura's eyes stared into her pearl white ones and said. " Can I talk to you for a second? Just the two of us? ", Hinata looked surprised but nodded anyway. She was curious, and also wanted to know how Sakura was doing. Sakura beckoned Hinata to follow, leaving Naruto and Sasuke together. Naruto watched them leaving the rooftop, jumping from conclusions to conclusions, and glanced at Sasuke if he was wondering the same thing. Sasuke looked natural, like he always did but deep inside his mind, he was wondering of the same thing. His eyes raised to meet the blue ones, and for the first time after their fight, they actually made an eye contact. Sasuke sensed discontent followed by anger in his gaze but didn't want to make another attempt in pissing the blonde off. Instead he waited for Naruto to say something, to just blurt out what's left in his chest.

The blonde stared at him for awhile, then spoke. " So.. you and Hinata. Who could've known, huh? ", Sasuke smirked. 'This dope wants to talk about me and Hinata? What a turn off. '

" What about me and Hinata? ", no, that's not right. He should've asked what's it to him.

" I'm just curious.. you know? How long have you guys been going out without telling me? ", Naruto didn't want to keep his confusion up and started asking. Sasuke had expected the question and already had an answer to that.

" Why do you care anyway? ", He replied. Naruto felt angry from his response but somehow learned to take control.

" Well, I don't know, Sasuke. If you are a good friend, you should've told me about it. Or told me about Sakura. ". the frown forming on between his eyebrows now looked more visible.

" You probably would'nt believe it anyway, dope. You were too busy with Sakura then finding out the truth. "

Naruto scoffed. " Too busy with Sakura, huh? Well, too busy getting dumped! Do you even care to tell me how Sakura really felt? No! Instead you let me get on with my pathetic feelings and be with her, when it turns out that she was just using me! To get you! Didn't it ever occur to you that you could spare me all the humiliations I get if you could just tell me the truth? Huh?! Did you?! ", Naruto's voice grew louder. Sasuke didn't even budge. He was used to getting all the blame he could from Naruto and this was not the first time. But it was the first time Naruto has ever been angry to him in quite a long time.

Sasuke stood up, and face his rival, calmly spoke. " I did. But I knew if had tell you then, you wouldn't believe it. You'd probably think I made it up, just to make yourself feel good. Because to you, it was easier not knowing the truth and just move on with what you have right now. ", They were now facing each other, only a metre apart.

Naruto was still satisfied with his answer, however, he decided not to keep it up. He no longer wanted to discuss about what happened, and he knew he had to deal with the fact that Sakura rejected him because of her affections towards someone else. Naruto let out a huge breath and took a step behind, looking away from Sasuke. Sasuke observed his best friend well. He knew Naruto had finally let go of his anger.

" Hmph. Whatever you say.. I just had enough of this. ", with those words coming from his mouth, Naruto turned his back against Sasuke and was about to walk away. Suddenly he remembered something he originally wanted to talk about with Sasuke.

" Oh.. one more thing.. do you really like Hinata? ", he turned to face Sasuke, who looked quite shocked with his question. Sasuke frowned. " Why ? "

" You didn't answer me. Do you really like Hinata? ", Naruto stared at Sasuke, trying to figure out his own best friend.

" If I say yes, then what? What's it to you? ", Sasuke calmly replied. Even with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

" I just thought that it was too... too odd. I gotta say, I'm not convinced. You and Hinata? ", once again Naruto smirked.

" Just spit it out dope. "

" I'm just gonna tell you this. If I find out in anyway, that you're toying with her feelings or if you're just playing with her, I'm not gonna hold back. Because honestly, I don't think you guys are great together. She's too good for you. Whatever plan or prank you're trying to pull with her, if she cries or hurt because of you, I swear I will pull your face off, and you'll regret the day you break her heart. "

Sasuke's lips formed a grin. " Tch. Whatever. ". Naruto also gave him a half smile, trying to be as cool as the other person.

" I'm serious. ", the image of Hinata's smile flashed in his mind. " You don't want to hurt her. "

" Because if you do, consider yourself getting a new girlfriend, because I'm gonna take her away from you. I swear. ", with those final words, he shot Sasuke with one threatening stare, and walked his way out of the rooftop.

Sasuke watched him as he disappeared through the door. Sasuke felt determined, almost forgetting the real reason why he was in a relationship with Hinata in the first place. With Naruto as his rival, the competition's getting tougher. At that moment, he was determined not to break Hinata's heart in any way. Because, as weird as it sounds, he didn't want her to be taken away. Although, the reason why they were in a relationship was for that particular purpose.

So Naruto would notice Hinata, and possibly realized that he's in love with her.

Wasn't it clear? That Naruto was falling for her? Sasuke shook it off from his mind. He knew his best friend too well. He knew that Naruto couldn't possibly be healed from his previous heartbreak, and was ready to settle for another girl. Sasuke was confident that Naruto was just worried that he might hurt Hinata because Hinata was such a good friend. With that fixed in his mind, Sasuke left the building, ignoring the possibility that Naruto might be falling for Hinata in that very moment.

Meanwhile, at the ground floor, where the rooftop was, Sakura confronted the girl who was rumored to be with her crush, Sasuke uchiha. She thought and hoped hard that whatever she heard about them was not true and it was all a misunderstanding. But after listening to a lot of girls who have actually witnessed Sasuke confessing in front of the whole crowd, holding Hinata's hand before she fainted in his arms, she began to feel more heartbroken and depressed by the whole situation. She cried the whole night, knowing that Sasuke was most probably involved with Hinata long before she decided that she wanted to confess to him on how much she loved him. But she didn't want to assume, so she decided that she should ask the owner herself. She should ask Hinata and beg her to tell her the truth.

" So, it's true huh? You and Sasuke together.. ", Sakura directed the question to Hinata's face. Uncensored and uncut. Hinata just nodded, attempting to avoid Sakura's gaze. Because Hinata knew it wasn't really the truth that Sakura wanted to hear. But as bad as it looked like, Hinata had to adjust to her plan accordingly and to avoid any intrusion by anyone.

Sakura's eyes began to glimmer, and tears started to form in her bottom eyelids. Hinata captured her almost falling tears and took a step forward and approached her. " Sakura... ", her arms tried to reach Sakura's but Sakura pushed it away. " No! ... I'm sorry.. I'm okay, I just.. ", Sakura sniffed.

She brushed her fringes to the back, to reveal her teary eyes. Her long pink hair was swaying smoothly in the wind. Her jade eyes closed for a moment and as she took another breath, she turned to look at the girl in front of her and continued where she had left off. " I'm just sad, Hinata... You know the worst part of getting rejected? Is when you know that you will absolutely have no hope whatsoever to be with him. But you keep hoping... and suddenly you have this stupid idea... what if he really like me the way I like him but he just didn't want to say anything... because maybe he's shy.. ", Hinata could relate so much to what Sakura was saying at that moment. Her words kept thrusting her heart, because she knew how Sakura felt.

" And then... you started going out with his best friend.. just so he'll notice... ", she sniffed, and she could no longer hold her tears. Hinata just stared, wanted to cry as much as the person next to her. " But... he didn't even care.. not even one bit. ". Sakura bent down to cover her eyes.

Hinata looked away, as she started tearing up. There was a bigger part of her that wanted to tell Sakura that she was like her too, but even worse than her. But she just couldn't, not after all the courage she had collected and not to forget the part where she actually had to make a deal with Sasuke to make it happen. Sakura stood up, wiping the last of her tears and said. " Now.. I've lost both of my best friends... all at the same time.. I'm left all alone... ". Sakura looked down onto her shoes, struggling to hold back the second round of tears.

" Sakura... I'm sorry.. ", Hinata said holding Sakura's arm and stared into her eyes. She really meant it. However, Sakura pulled away, not wanting to keep her guard down. " Why are you sorry for? It's not your fault... it's all mine.. It's my karma. I hurt Naruto.. and now Naruto didn't even want to even look at me... ".

" It's just... I just want you to know, that I'm still here.. if you ever want to talk about anything, you can talk to me.. you can join us just like before.. please! I insist.. ", Hinata said, wholeheartedly. She couldn't ignore her friend, and she didn't want Sakura to feel like she's alone. Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes, surprised at her sincerity, and could only form a faint smile on her lips. " You don't have to do that, Hinata... I think I need to be alone for now. But I guess it's true what they said. ", Sakura turned her back against Hinata.

" About what? ", Hinata asked.

" About realizing how much you love that person, when they're gone. ", she looked at Hinata one last time, before she head back towards the class.

" By the way, I think you and Sasuke make a cute couple... one day when I'm ready, I want to know all about it... ", she shot Hinata a meaningful glance and waved. Hinata was still there, even after Sakura disappeared from her sight. More confused to what step she'll take next and what occcurence awaits here then. Glancing back at what Sakura said, she remembered her words about loving someone after they're gone. Could Sakura be referring to Naruto? Or Sasuke? She couldn't really figure out.

The entrance hall was pretty crowded after the last bell rang. Hinata hurriedly packed her bag, when she was teased by Kiba. " Oooh, so, our Hina will be going home with Sasuke today! How lucky! To be cruising in that sweet ride of his! ", Hinata didn't say anything, but she could feel warm blood filling her cheeks. Suddenly a voice was heard from three of them. A voice which was seldom heard by anyone.

" Didn't you say you love Naruto more than anything? ", Shino's words surprised both of them. Kiba who was surprised, but was more into realizing the truth in his words, turned his gaze to Hinata, whose eyes widened out of shock. Of course, she didn't tell them about her plan with Sasuke, but if she told them the truth behind it, wouldn't she be giving away top secret information? Specifically about Sasuke's?

Not knowing what to answer, she continued picking up her books, and as she placed one final object into her bag, she genuinely smiled to both of them and excused herself. " Well.. I'm going now! See you guys tomorrow! ", Hinata was almost halfway to the door, when Shino's voice surprised her again.

" Beware the consequences. You don't want to hurt anyone, or get hurt yourself. Don't be reckless. ", with those serious words came one by one out of his mouth, Shino raised the hood of his jacket and went out of the class. Kiba looked puzzled but soon he went to catch up with Shino, and walked out.

Hinata was pretty much speechless and her mind went blank all of a sudden. She knew that. She knew she had to face the consequences, with Sasuke's obssessed fangirls and such. But hurting someone else was never part of the plan. Maybe a lot of girls got heartbroken, but big deal, they did all they can. Sakura? Hinata muttered her name. Silently, Hinata cursed herself for being selfish, but she never knew how to unwind it. Besides, Sakura was already hurt from Sasuke's rejection. It was already done. All she could do now, was to avoid others hurting because of her actions.

She waited for Sasuke, and was hoping to find Naruto at sight anywhere. At the end of the corridor, a male figure came closer and upon approaching at where she was standing, the boy stopped. Sasuke looked at Hinata with his dark eyes, scanning her thought. The girl looked disturbed and was clearly thinking of something because she kept staring at the fire extinguisher in front of her for moments now.

" What's wrong? " Sasuke asked.

" Oh, nothing! Shall we go? ", Hinata responded with lively eyes. She wanted to ask where Naruto was but as if reading her mind, Sasuke spoke.

" Naruto had to go home early, his dad asked him to. ", Sasuke said.

" Oh.. okay.. well, let's go.. ", Hinata walked passed him, but her arm was caught instantly by Sasuke.

" Wait.. let's go after everybody's gone. I don't want anyone to see us. It's annoying. ", he spoke, with a disturbed tone. Hinata felt quilty for bringing him into that kind of situation but she held the power.

" Okay... whatever you say. ", Hinata obeyed instantly.

It was almost nightfall. The sun was almost halfway deep into the horizon when the Ferrari drove out of the school compound. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the road while Hinata kept looking at her phone. Her father had left missed call 7 times, and it wasn't really that late. It was only 30 minutes late than her usual walk from school to her house. And now, riding in Ferrari could take her less than 15 minutes to arrive. It wasn't that far. Hinata knew that her father would have probably be ready with his speech when she come home, but for now, she had to be patient. She didn't want to be pushy, it was enough to have Sasuke be in a situation he never wanted to be.

" Can we stop by somewhere, for a quick while? ", Sasuke suggested.

" Oh.. will it be long? ", Hinata asked, suddenly felt anxious about stopping somewhere else for the night.

" No.. not really. Just needed to settle some things. ", Sasuke continued.

" Okay, if you say so. ", she just agreed without any objection. Sasuke's lips formed a smile.

" Good, you'll love it there. ", after he arrived at a junction, he turned left to where the town of Konoha was. Hinata was pretty puzzled, why did Sasuke brought her there?

Sasuke stopped right in front of the local pet shop, where Hinata caught him red-handed, and quilty of being an animal lover. That was the moment of a new beginning. The spark of a new plan in her mind. That was where everything started. The 30 days of being a contract couple and the key to Sasuke's most darkest secret. Sasuke went out, beckoning her to come out as well. Hinata grew more worried as she looked at the watch around her wrist and hoping that their visit at the pet shot will not be taking longer than she expect.

The couple went into the pet shop, only to be welcomed warmly by an old lady who wore the most genuine and sincere smile on her face. " Welcome back dear.. how was your day? ", the old lady asked, full of concern, not leaving any less of worry in her voice. " Fine, nothing much going on. How about you? Are you feeling well, Mrs Ren? ", the old lady replied calmly.

" Oh, I'm okay, child.. Ooh, I see you brought a friend with you? ", Mrs Ren tugged on her glasses to see the other person clearly. As she stared at the girl, she suddenly remembered the name. " Oh my, Hiashi's daughter, isn't it? You've grown quite beautifully, dear. ", Hinata reached out to shake the wrinkly hand of the old lady. Hinata wasn't surprised hearing her father's name getting mentioned by the old lady. Her father was one of the most influential men in town, the family was one of the people who helped building it. With their blood and oath.

" Nice meeting you, I'm Hinata Hyuuga.. ", Mrs Ren held her hands and spoke. " Oh, I know dear, I don't know if you remembered coming here when... you were still a little girl. Your father brought you here.. ", Hinata was surprised by the fact but she couldn't say she remembered. No wonder she had a sense of deja vu when walking into the pet shop. The sound of chirping birds, the loud barking of dogs and meows everywhere. The shop had always smell of lemon, great in neutralizing the scent to avoid any pungent smell in the shop. " Oh.. now I remember, I remembered the parrot very well. ", she glanced at the parrot which possessed red, blue and yellow in colour. The parrot loved to mimick what humans say. Hinata find it to be funny when it figeted everytime she touched its feather.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her child like behaviour. It wasn't long before Hinata went to pet the cats and dogs at the feline and canine section. She looked like she had the time of her life, and she couldn't remember when was the last time she had ever played and actually enjoyed it. Mrs Ren was with her most of the time, explaining to her about the difference of cats and dogs, and how they have the power to calm humans stress simply by being at our side. Hinata was very eager listening to that old lady's lecture about animals. When Hinata approached the rabbits section, Sasuke came to her side and took out some of the carrots which had been sliced into tiny strips at the counter and feed the rabbits. Hinata was having too much fun, petting the rabbits soft fur, and she even helped him feeding them.

Mrs Ren excused herself to go behind the cashier to analyze her monthly data. After a few moments, Sasuke spoke.

" Actually... these rabbits, they're all mine. ", Hinata looked at him, with complete disbelief. " Really? But why? ", Hinata couldn't help but ask.

" I bought the parents... but after awhile, they reproduce and before you know it, there are now ten of them. ", Sasuke cuddled one of the smaller rabbits, as he played his finger through its soft white fur. He didn't even care at how Hinata looked at him.

How adorable he looked like when he hold it his arms. That cold Uchiha that she have come to known since the first day, was completely ruined by this new image of him. Hinata stared at him, caressing one by one of the rabbits lovingly. He smiled all the way whenever he sees the adorable ones running around the small barricade. Hinata saw him smiled a few times, but not like that. His smile was more sincere, and looked more happier. His dark eyes twinkled with such adoration that Hinata had to hurt herself to see if she was truly dreaming about this scene.

Sasuke suddenly remembered having Hinata here, and as he turned to look at Hinata, who looked completely dazed by his behaviour, immediately placed the rabbit he just held down and stood up. He gave the rabbits one final look and then stepped out of the mini barricade. Hinata was still dazed. Sasuke cleared his throat, and had to snap his finger to bring her back to reality. Hinata looked completely startled but as soon as she saw the by in front of her, she quickly got up from her seat and waited for Sasuke's response.

" We should probably go, it's getting late.. ", Hinata turned to look at the watch wrapped around her wrist and was really surprised to find out how long have they been there. Sasuke walked towards the door and before leaving, he waved Mrs Ren goodbye and gave her his final note for the night, " If you need anything, let me know, okay? Or if something came up, just call me. ", with that being said, he glanced at Mrs Ren who nodded. " Don't you worry, child, I will let you know.. and Hinata-chan? ", she glanced at the girl behind Sasuke.

" Yes, Mrs Ren? ", Hinata smiled upon hearing her name.

" It's very nice to meet you. Never thought Sasuke have such a pretty and polite girlfriend like you. ", Hinata blushed deep shades of red. Sasuke couldn't help but getting red himself but he was already halfway out of the shop. Hinata awkwardly giggled and scratched the back of her head. " Y-yeah! It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs Ren! I'll come by again! Good night! ", she wished Mrs Ren good night.

The two went into the car and as Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot in front of the pet shop, he braced himself to hear what Hinata wanted to ask.

" So... why didn't you bring them home to your house? ", Hinata frowned while asking.

" Nobody is around to take care of them when I'm at school. ", he answered quickly, avoiding any possible hesitation.

" Oh.. okay.. but how about your.. ". Before she could finish, Sasuke cut her off.

" Like I said.. nobody is around.. so I sent them here, and asked Mrs Ren to take care of them. It's better that way. I just came by when I needed to.. " Sasuke's eyeswere back on the road again.

" Which is like everyday, am I right? ", Hinata said cheekily with a cheeky smile of hers. Sasuke could feel the warm blood filling up his face and like he always did, he turned away and denied.

" No, not everyday! Just when Mrs Ren asked me to, okay.. No big deal. ", his voice grew louder. Surprisingly, Hinata still didn't buy it.

" Why won't you admit it already? So this is what you've been hiding? That mysterious Uchiha Sasuke, is actually an animal lover? ", Hinata spoke.

" I'm not hiding anything. It's better that way. ", Hinata's smile faded. " Better? ".

" It's better not having anybody knows who you really are. It's as simple as that. " Sasuke's frown grew visible.

" But why? Why are you so afraid if people know this side of you? "

" I'm not afraid! I just don't want to give anybody a fucking idea of who I truly am! And it makes me sick knowing that they like how mysterious and how dark I seem, when the truth is.. I'm just an ordinary guy. ". Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. Hinata had crossed his limits, and he truly went out of his comfort zone.

" But.. the girls in our school.. I bet they'll go crazy if they know about this. "

" You think they really like me? Honestly, you're as dense as Naruto. They only like the idea of me being the silent and the cool type. They don't give a fuck to know who I really am. You think you know better, just because you don't have the same idea like they do, but because I know so well how those girls are whenever I pretend not to care. They don't like me. They're just competing against each other to have the chance to talk to that rich, arrogant and cold boy. That's all they ever wanted. " the pale skinned boy said with a disturbed look on his face.

" How about Sakura..? She loves you. " Sakura's face danced in her mind, when Hinata shot him with this question.

" Tch. You really want to keep this conversation going, don't you. " He was annoyed by Hinata's ongoing question but he admired her persistence.

" Why not? While we're still on it. "

" I know Sakura likes me more than just a friend but I didn't feel the same way. I tried telling her that but she just wouldn't listen. When the day finally comes.. the day she finally came clean, she asked me out. But I told her I don't want to. I simply told her that I don't love her like she loved me. " Sasuke

s eyes soften.

" That's .. pretty cold. " Hinata blurted out her most honest opinion.

" Cold? I guess that word kinda relate to me now, huh? ... Want to know the truth? " Hinata nodded.

" If I did say yes, I know how much it'll break Naruto. That's why I didn't. " Upon hearing those words, Hinata couldn't help but stare into the road blankly. Of course, Naruto was in love with Sakura so much, that he didn't even realize her presence.

Not knowing what to say, Hinata just kept quiet.

" Naruto was madly in love with Sakura. Even though I could sense something wrong when Sakura suddenly asked Naruto out, I didn't want to say anything. Because I don't want him to get hurt.. you don't know how much I hoped for Sakura to just accept Naruto's feelings. ", he spoke with deep frustration in his voice. Truly, Hinata never saw him expressed this much in front her before.

" But I guess now everything falls into places huh? Now Sakura's the one who got hurt. Naruto's moving on and then there's us. ", he continued.

" Us? " Hinata blindly spoke.

" Yeah. Us. The odd couple of Konoha High. " Sasuke declared.

" Oh.. " she giggled. " You forgot fake. "

" Yeah.. fake. " he smiled faintly in the end, realizing how strange the word 'fake' sounded to him.

The Ferrari pulled over just across the Hyuuga mansion.

" Oh before I forgot, today marks the 5th day since the start of our agreement. So.. since you've been helping me so much.. I decided to give the first photo to you. Now, there's only left 5. " Hinata took out the photo from a secret compartment of her bag. It was a nice photo of Sasuke holding the rabbit onto his chest. Sasuke chided at the photo, unable to look at it any further.

" There were 6 photos altogether? You really have the guts, don't you, Hyuuga. " He snatched the photo from her hand, and kept it in his pocket.

" Of course... the deal is still on, you know? " Hinata stressed.

" Yeah.. and you forgot one most important part. " suddenly, Sasuke's voice turned serious and moderate. " Which part? " asked Hinata.

" The part.. where I make your life miserable. "

" Sasuke! Stop! What are you doing, quit it! ", Sasuke hovered on top of her petite body, trapping her body under his with his arms. Hinata was forcedfully leaning against the door of the car, when suddenly her body was pulled by Sasuke's strong arms, causing her to fall on her back and onto the passenger seat, her legs spread until Sasuke's seat. Sasuke was now laying on top of her in an uncomfortable position.

" You haven't had your first kiss, have you, Hyuuga? " Hinata didn't answer, as she was still attempting to escape from Sasuke's sudden villainous behaviour. She didn't have to answer that, he already knew. The only person she had been saving her lips for was none other than Naruto.

" I wonder.. if you still want to go on with our fake relationship, when we can actually make it for real.. and really do it, if you know what I mean. " ,

Sasuke's warm breath was felt on her neck, and as he leaned in closer, Hinata could only manage to purse her lips, as she protected her first kiss from getting stolen. She closed her teary eyes, hands pinned down onto the soft velvet texture of the passenger chair, bracing herself to couter Sasuke Uchiha's kiss of death unwillingly.

* * *

A long chapter ended.

Uhh.. I don't have anything to say, just enough saying how tired I am these couple of days. Again, thanks for reading and for your kind patience!

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto. You know it.


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**30 Days of Hell :** Chapter 6

Decisions

" No.. stop.. ", Hinata could only whisper those two words, in her final attempts from getting her kiss stolen by that boy of Uchiha descendant. Sasuke began leaning in closer, his lips were only an inch apart from touching the vulnerable girl's lips. Hinata could feel the air coming from his mouth, and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that Sasuke would step back, but she knew he wouldn't let her go.

The Hyuuga heiress waited anxiously for a kiss to land on her lips. But as she prepared for it, a kiss landed on her nose instead. Hinata let out a small gasp while Sasuke rose from where he pinned the poor girl down, and chuckled. He pulled away, to look into her eyes with his dark ones. He was still on top of her, staring onto her face who looked pretty startled. " You should really see your face right now. ", he burst out into laughter. Hinata looked really angry with his childish act, and pushed Sasuke away. Her face turned red, flushed from all the hurtful anticipation of losing her first kiss to someone whom she didn't love. She frowned as she glared into Sasuke's face, and yelled. " Sasuke! You jerk! I hate you! ", Hinata opened the door of the car and went out immediately. Sasuke laughed, finding himself to actually enjoy Hinata getting blushed from his tease. He watched the Hyuuga heiress running towards the entrance door and waited until she walked in.

He smiled as he remembered clearly of every detail on her face, her porcelain skin, long eyelashes, her cute nose and red hue on her cheeks. And her pink plump lips he began to take notice of. Those virgin and innocent lips of hers enticed him to almost snatching her first kiss away. He could kiss her right then, and took away every precious thing she held within her. He was that close to press his lips against hers but he knew how special it was to her. It could have been an oppurtunity to actually made her regret it, and to really make her life miserable by kissing someone she wasn't in love with or more accurately, someone she hated. But Sasuke wasn't that cold.

As much as he wanted to do it, he knew he couldn't. Only God knows how much he tried holding back, and kissed her nose instead. It wasn't part of his plan though. He could have just pulled away but he couldn't resist that vulnerable side of her. He cursed God for making him yearning for more of her innocence, but that was just his nature of being a hot blooded male. Her innocence, to Sasuke, was something so sacred. It was a part of her that she wanted to give away to Naruto. To that dense and stupid blonde.

Knowing that making her life miserable was a part of his plan, he teased her just to get the pleasure of watching her squirm in her seat. He couldn't help but do it again, as long as he can keep himself under control. Because once he has lost control of himself, he could never turn back. He could place a bet on that. He pulled the gear and step on the pedal and drove away from the road.

Meanwhile, Hinata closed the door behind her. Her hands were trembling and tears coming out of her eyes uncontrollably. She tried calming her heartbeat down but she couldn't. When she walked into the mansion, she immediately rushed towards the stairs, ignoring the calling of her angry father and went to her bedroom. She couldn't help herself, she was still traumatized by Sasuke's act. She almost lost it. She touched her lips with her cold fingers and wiped her tears away. She absolutely hated Sasuke for doing that. She resented him for making her feel helpless. At that time, a part of her didn't mind if Sasuke stole her first kiss. How bad could it be? Suddenly her mind snapped. What was she thinking?

Her fingers trailed from her lips and onto her nose. When Sasuke pressed his cold lips on her nose, she was surprised. Her mind went blank, as the electifying sensation went from his lips to the tip of her nose. Her whole body froze at the tingling vibe he gave away. Maybe she really did ready for a kiss on her lips. She felt calmer somehow, but unexpectedly frustrated. Why? She didn't have a clue.

" Hinata, open the door. ", a male voice was heard, along with a mild knock. She was startled by the knock, and turned around to face the door. He twisted the knob and open it to reveal another teen, with a hair darker than hers, but has the same white pearl eyes like hers. He was taller, actually has the same height as Sasuke. The look on his face was intense and serious as he stared down the shorter figure in front of him.

" Were you with Uchiha? ", he asked. The look on his face seemed pretty disturbed having to mention the name.

" .. I was. " she replied it, short and sweet, but bitter. " You know how I feel about this. " Hinata kept silent, but she replied shortly after.

" I'm sorry for making you all worried. I should go down and apologize to father. ", she walked passing the unsatisfied boy, only to be stopped by him.

" Why? Of all people why Uchiha? I thought you were stupid for liking Naruto but Uchiha? I can't tolerate this. Why must you go out with him? " his hand grabbed her arm, wanting more explanation.

" The same reason why you go out with Tenten. ", his eyes widened. " Neji, I'm sorry for saying this.. but it's none of your business. Excuse me. ", she shook her hand off of Neji's grip and walked towards the stairs but once again Neji spoke.

" But you don't like him. That's not the same reason. ", he looked at her, who was standing in front of the stairs. Hinata didn't know what or how to reply. So she went down the stairs, and left Neji, still unsatisfied with her answer.

" How rude of you to ignore my calls... do you know how worried we are because of you? ", Hiashi's voice grew louder word by word, as he looked at his daughter who continued to look down. " Look at me while I'm talking! ", his voice grew louder, made Hinata jumped.

" I'm sorry, father. I promise I won't do it again. I got lost track of time and... "

" Stop. I don't want to hear anymore excuses. Go to your room. You disappoint me, Hinata. ", the father left after those harsh words. It torn Hinata apart to hear such discouraging words and how much she thought she worth to her father. She just stood there, having a loss at words, with her eyes began tearing up. Her knees became weaker by Hiashi's words. Her father's words could have been harsher, but this one word stabbed her deeply on the heart. Disappointment.

After the whole incident, Hinata barely said a word to anyone. She spent those two weekly holidays, in her room, not wanting to speak to anyody. It frustrated her too much to even care about anyone at that moment. She continued receiving hate mails, but that didn't really bother her that much. She barely eat anything, she locked herself in her room and only speak if being spoken to. Even Hanabi couldn't do anything to convince her sister because it hurt her too much. She blamed everything onto herself. All these wouldn't happen if she hadn't come up with that ridiculous idea of hers. She wouldn't be out spending too much time with Sasuke, and wouldn't be receiving all those threatening messages. But nothing could undo what she had planned and all of the events that occured within those days. She had to continue even with the disapproval of her father and hatred of her cousin.

Hinata sat on her bed, daydreaming of what could have been the best way in seeking Naruto's attention when suddenly her phone rang.

" Sasuke? ", she held the phone against her ear as she listened to the deep voice speaking through the speaker.

" Are you free tonight? ", he asked. She began to wonder all of the reasons why he asked her that.

" Uhm.. why? ", she muttered in a hushed tone. Not wanting to sound too eager.

" I.. I want to eat out. ", He said without any sugarcoating.

" So.. ? Be careful. " Hinata was still oblivion to Sasuke's asking her out.

" Let's go. I'm taking you with me. " Sasuke? Asking her out? She didn't know what to think. But she knew it was too good to be true. Probably another attempt to make her feel miserable again?

" But why? " She asked.

" Can you just say yes? Never mind.. I'll eat by myself. " he nearly hung up when she replied.

" Hmm, okay.. "

" Good, I'll pick you up at seven. " With that decided, Sasuke and Hinata hung up.

It was quiet. The diner only had few customers and it was Sunday night, people would rather stay at home watching movies or have dinner at home. The next day, the unwanted Monday blues will come again. But for Konoha High students, it was the Monday that they all have been waiting for. It was Sports Festival. Hinata didn't even remember what day it was. They sat at the corner at the back of the diner. It was more private and it was easier to observe from where they sat. Hinata barely even looked at Sasuke who was sitting in front of her. And she didn't utter a word when he came to pick her up. Sasuke only kept silent and observed her act.

' Why is she so damn quiet? Is she still mad? '. It was funny how sudden the thought sounded to him. Often he could care less towards anybody who gave him cold shoulder. But Hinata? Why.. he drove him mad just thinking about it. Should he ask her why or should he just keep quiet? After all it was none of his business. However, it probably could have something to do with Naruto. Sasuke cringed at the thought of asking her how she had been, and why the cold shoulder all of a sudden? But he had to ask. At least he could get it out of his mind. As he opened his mouth to speak, the porcelained skin girl spoke before he could.

" Thanks for buying me dinner, Sasuke.. ", she gave him a faint smile. It could be a little fake to him for her standard. She wasn't the type to not give sincerity hidden in her smile but he had to take it anyway.

" No prob. ", he replied short. Hinata looked down, on her hands. She played with them a lot these days.

" Uhm.. so.. why did you bring me here? ", she asked.

" Hmm? " Sasuke looked puzzled by her question. " There must be something you want to talk about.. what is it? "

" Nothing. ". he answered. " Nothing? You just brought me out on a date? ", Hinata asked innocently.

" Tch. Date? Quit dreaming. I just want the company. ", he replied, honest. Hinata almost chuckled hearing Sasuke, the ruthless and cold boy, muttered those words.

" Company? Seemed alien coming from you. ", she grinned. Sasuke glared at her but he knew it better. That death stare didn't really work on Hyuuga. Any Hyuuga for that matter. Probably because they already received plenty of death stares in the mansion by the none other than Hiashi Hyuuga.

" That lazy dope usually kept me company. But he always take me to that ramen stall, which I find it to be boring. ", he took a sip from his drink in front of him and continued, staring into Hinata's eyes.

" Besides.. he's still on PMS. We're still at cold war here. ", he muttered. " And what's the use of a girlfriend if I can't take her out? That seemed pretty strange for other people, don't you think? If you want to be more convinced... I thought you acknowledge that already. ", he blurted it out with just one breath.

" Well, good. It looks like you're getting serious at this. " Hinata smiled brightly. Probably being cynical but Sasuke could't register her expression.

" I got no choice, you dragged me into this. " he said coldly. Hinata's smile faded gradually as she let out a small sigh but could be heard from the distance. Sasuke looked disturbed by her sudden depression and he couldn't help but ask.

" What's wrong with you anyway? ", Hinata jumped a little hearing her talk. " Huh? ", she asked, looking confused.

" You've been very quiet since I picked you up. ", he looked at her, waiting for her answer.

" Oh.. nothing! I just... ", her eyes are locked into his, trying to say the right words and the right way to release the burden in her chest. " I'm just tired.. " that was the only thing she could say. After all, she didn't want to keep stressing him.

" Bullshit. You think I'd fall for that? ", Sasuke spoke.

" We should probably go, my dad's looking for me... ",she was about to stand up when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

" It's your father, isn't it? He got mad at you. ", he guessed. It was a lucky one actually. It could have been caused by him, because he threatened to steal her first kiss that time. But seeing Hinata frowned hearing his lucky guess, it was accurate.

Hinata sighed. " Why does it matter anyway? ", she turned to face Sasuke. " You don't really care. ", she took her handbag with her to leave the diner but soon Sasuke caught up with her. They're now outside, walking towards the parking lot in front of the diner.

Sasuke placed his hands into his own pockets, keeping them warm. Hinata could just wrapped her arms and held it against her chest, and she kept her hands warm by rubbing them against the surface of her skirt, having to cause friction which gives her warmth. Sasuke just observed her from the back. That girl only wore a dress hanging just before her knees and a see-through cardigan. She knows how cold it is at night, and yet she grabbed the most unsuitable attire for the night. What was she thinking?

Sasuke approached her, taking off his hoodie sweater and place it around her petite body. She was shivering, and her teeth chatters from the cold wind as they walked towards his car. Hinata was grateful for his help, and soon they continued where the conversation had left off.

" If you hadn't been so weak, and so obedient you wouldn't be this depressed. ", Sasuke said an uncoated way. Hinata was angry, turning to face the boy behind her, while holding onto his jacket.

" You don't know anything! And I'm sorry for being so obedient! But he's my father! I can't just say something to his face hoping he would understand! ", she spoke in a louder voice than usual. Sasuke smiled sarcastically.

" Of course he doesn't understand! Because you never told him! You just obey him, yet you don't even know what you're doing! You're weak and pathetic! "

" Stop calling me weak! ", she pushed Sasuke, causing him to step back and leaned against his own car. Hinata looked angry and deeply frustrated, but he could see something in her. Ready to come out. Like a fire burning inside, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. But soon he noticed the tears on her eyelids ready to fall, and suddenly he grabbed her arms, speaking in an even louder voice.

" Then don't just sit there, and get stepped on everytime people try to break you! You know your strength better than anyone, Hinata! But all you do is cry and break down whenever things don't go like you hoped them to be! ", Sasuke shook her arms, staring intensely into her eyes. She panted, confused to Sasuke's sudden act. But she realized the truth in his words. she knew she could say something or do something whenever she got stepped on. But she kept thinking about the other person. She cared for other people too much.

" You know why Naruto never sees you? Because he knows whatever he does to you, you'll keep coming back to him. ", Sasuke tightened his grip on both of his arms. Hinata just stood watching him speak. The taller figure flashed his dark eyes, and stared immensely into hers as he spoke.

" It wasn't because you never said anything.. you never gave him a chance to fight for your attention. He knew you will always look his way. ", he loosened his grip and let her go. Hinata let out a huge breath, began to think clearer of the whole situation. She tucked her hair behind her ear. And looked at Sasuke for one moment. She scanned his face, searching for any doubt. But none came out of his serious expression. There wasn't any doubt at all.

Now both of them leaning against the car side by side. Letting out a huge breath after one another. Hinata looked at a figure of a man carrying his daughter on his shoulders from the distance. She was touched by the bond, because she never had that kind of bond with her father. She looked at them with such soulful eyes, wishing that she could be in the little girl's place. Sasuke just stared at her, from her side, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

" ... You're right. I've always been the one who gave everything away to make people appreciate me more. But like you said.. they never bother to see me the way I see them.. because I always keep coming back.. despite how much I got hurt because of them. ", Hinata's voice was low in volume, but was loud and clear enough for only Sasuke to hear. Hinata turned to face him, and continued.

" My dad..he always push me to do my best. All I ever wanted was to make him proud.. But no matter how many nights I spent, no matter how much I study.. I could never exceed his expectations. I could never.. hear him say that he's proud of me. ". She remembered all the nights she spent. All those sleepless hours she had, in order to achieve more than just passing.

But no matter how hard she work for it, she could only afford to do just that. Sometimes she envied Sasuke for his natural intelligence, and the fact that he didn't have to work hard for what he wanted. She would come home, frustrated, and getting even more depressed after facing her father with the usual unsatisfied look on his face. She wasn't the best student there was, and wasn't the worst. She earned just enough every semester to get her by. But Hiashi never approved of just passing. He wanted more than that. He wanted a daughter who was more than qualified for him to mention to his fellow partners, a daughter he could never feel ashamed of mentioning. Hinata knew how much he yearned for the daughter who will be his trophy. That was why she struggled. But at one of life's biggest challenge, she didn't do enough to make him proud. She looked down onto her feet, wondering where and how will she move on from all those disappointment and disapproval.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say. It wasn't really him to advice someone or give tips how to gain success. He was already good at it. So he just listened to Hinata, waiting for more things she wanted to say. " Sorry for annoying you, Sasuke. ", she looked up and see the confused Sasuke who shot a puzzled glance at her.

" I know how much of a burden I am to you.. if you don't want to continue, it's fine with me. ", she said.

Hinata waited for his reply. The boy looked discontent, and there were a lot of things he could say to counter her words, but it was an escape route for him. He could back off from this agreement, and asked for his photos back knowing that he could get away from this agreement without having tied to a deal he never wanted to be involved in. But he looked at her who was on the verge of letting everything go, and giving up. He wasn't the type to just let it go. Nor was the one to break the promise. Was it really enough for a reason? Or was it something more from their fake relationship? He couldn't tell, but he knew he didn't want to end it just yet.

" Who said I don't want to? ", Sasuke argued. Hinata was surprised but she waited for him to finish his words. " You started this. You will finish it the way we have agreed. ", Sasuke took one final glance and went into the driver seat, leaving Hinata clueless, and loss of words. She backed away from the car, when she heard a whirring sound of a window sliding down and found Sasuke looking back at her. Hinata returned the look he gave her, and responded with a sweet smile, which unexpectedly melted the hot blooded male's heart.

" Well, are you in? ", he asked, clearing his throat and looked away from her face. Hinata knew Sasuke cared for her as much as a friend care for another.

" I'm in. " Sasuke returned her smile with a half one, grateful for having her back to her original state again.

It was a very sunny day. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was cool enough to dry the sweats before it began to form again. The field and all of the arenas were filled with students. The track field however had the most crowd. Probably because Sasuke was there, competing for his final champion title in his final year in high school. Naruto was determined to beat him out of his own game. Hinata watched from the bleachers as usual, when suddenly her shoulder was patted from behind. " Hinata? Can I ask you a favor? ", the girl with the brown with a bun on each side asked hopefully.

" What's up,Tenten? ", she asked. It was unusual for Tenten to ask a favor from her. Tenten spoke in a louder voice when suddenly the crowd cheered for the first group to start running for their own title. Naruto and Sasuke were in the last group, you know, saving the best for last rule. The teacher had to keep it interesting and filled with anticipation. " You see, I'm a little short staff at the cupcake booth, so... I was just wondering if you could help me with it? ", Tenten asked politely with a great hope Hinata would agree.

" I would love to, but.. I participate in three-legged race.. ", Hinata said with a hint of regret. " I'm afraid that I wouldn't have time to compete. ".

" The three-legged race is at 10 am right? I promise I'll let you go then! Or, I could let you just before Sasuke and Naruto compete! I promise...Please! I don't know who else to ask! ", she widened her big brown eyes, hoping Hinata would agree. Hinata was a little surprised, when Tenten mentioned the two names. She had been looking forward to seeing them compete and that was the main reason why she had a hard time to say yes for Tenten's asking for favor.

" Uhm.. okay.. ", Hinata agreed finally. Tenten cheered happily and hugged her involuntarily. " Yay! Okay, let's go! ". she grabbed Hinata's arms and pulled her away from the crowd.

" Okay, Hinata! Come on out! I wanna see! ", Tenten knocked on the door. She waited anxiously to see Hinata wearing the lolita dress, as a costume for their booth. Tenten even dragged Temari along to help her when two of helpers ditched her just to see Sasuke compete. She never hated Sasuke but sometimes she was the one who had to face the consequences. Tenten wore a red lolita dress while Temari wore a yellow one. They both looked pretty but they look forward to seeing Hinata. Hinata was never the girl who gives a careful thought on what to wear. She was overall a simple girl when it comes to being stylish. They have always wanted to give her a makeover but never got the chance to. Temari was great at makeup. Tenten is amazing when it comes to clothes. Both of them make a great team in being stylish and the school's fashionista. But they have always lost the title of being the most prettiest to the ever-beautiful Sakura Haruno. But they never cared for title as long as they have fun doing what they love.

The anticipation grew higher, when suddenly the door opened revealing the girl with the procelain skin and long hair down to her waist wearing the pink lolita dress complete with its own headgear. They looked at her with such awe, because she looked so pretty in that dress. The dress hung right before her knee, exposing her thing a little with a huge bow on the back of her waist. Hinata blushed with red hues on her cheeks wanting to change it back. She turned to go into the door of the restroom again when her hand was caught by Tenten. " Where are you going? You look so cute, Hinata! ", Temari who looked quite pleased herself spoke.

" No wonder Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of you.. ", Temari teased. Hinata blushed with even heavier red hues. Tenten laughed, and took out her phone. " Stay still! I want to send this to Neji! ", She aimed the camera phone directly at Hinata. Hinata gasped, struggling to take Tenten's phone away, but Temari had a better idea. " Wait, Tenten.. we haven't done her make up yet! ", Temari grabbed the small bag and place it on her arms.

" Well, shall we start? ", she took out a brush when Hinata said. " No, do you have to? ", she asked.

" Come on, Hinata.. just for today. You want to help Tenten with her cupcake sales don't you? ", Temari said. Hinata glanced at Tenten whose eyes are bright with ray of hope, and she couldn't turn her down. Hinata nodded weakily, and smiled. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

Meanwhile, at the track field, Sasuke's and Naruto's name were announced to determine the beginning of the race. They were asked to standby. Sasuke was prepared for his final race against his rival Naruto but he couldn't keep himself from searching in the crowd. His eyes searched and jumped from one face to another, to see if she was there, watching him. Naruto was also searching for that person who had always kept rooting for him but when he couldn't find her, he figured that maybe she was somewhere hidden. Maybe she was in the crowd watching him from the distance. He smiled, as her smiling face flashed in his mind.

As for Sasuke, he kept searching. But he couldn't find her. He was worried that she wasn't watching. But why did it begin to matter? He had no clue, himself. But her face kept jumping in the back of his mind, and he couldn't get her off of his mind. The announcer announced the name of the final group. The list started with Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Naruto and ended with Sasuke. The crowd went wild when Sasuke's name was mentioned. But Sasuke never thought of it as a motivation. The only motivation he needed to break through was her. The Hyuuga heiress. Why? He wasn't very sure why. He never needed her before, why did it bother him if she's there or not. She'd probably be rooting for Naruto anyway.

All of the competitors was prepared and waited for the gun to be fired. As soon as the sound of gunshot was heard, they all sped up. Naruto was at the first place halfway, but was quickly cut off by Sasuke. Sasuke ran passed the crowd, when suddenly his eyes caught someone familiar. The person he had been searching for since then. The world around him went silent, when she appeared in the middle of the crowd. His eyes were locked onto her eyes, spontaneously as he looked at her looking so different than he had seen her before.

She appeared from the cheering crowd, looking different or should he say prettier than usual. His world suddenly moved in slow motion as he looked at her. She flashed a smile to him, and he wanted to return it but suddenly his mind went blank. He tripped over his own foot, leading to his loss. The race ended with Naruto winning the race, however, instead of hearing the crowd cheer, he listened to the fightened whimpers and gasps all over. He turned around, and noticed Sasuke, limping towards the finishing line. Suddenly, Sasuke slowed down and fell onto his knees. Naruto ran towards Sasuke, to help him up.

" Sasuke! ", he yelled his name. Sasuke pushed him away, trying to walk but once again he fell down. " Come on, get on my back! You're hurt! ", he beckoned Sasuke to get on him, but Sasuke refused. " No! I don't need your help! ", Naruto didn't even hear him, and swept his arm around his neck, and helped him walk towards the finishing line. Instead of piggyback, he grabbed him by the shoulder and walked slowly. The crowd went from silent to whispers and finally into a cheering crowd. Sasuke ended the race, although being in the final place, he wasn't really bothered by it. The fact that he saw her, was more important than that stupid race.

Both of them was surrounded by teachers and other competitors, worried about Sasuke's injury. " Seems like you've sprained your ankle pretty bad.. ", Kakashi said in a calm voice. " Better bring him to the infirmary. Naruto, help me carry him. ", Sasuke felt helpless, and he never needed any help from anyone. But he was grateful, having his best friend carry him to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Hinata searched for the two boys she had been longing to see. She was really worried when she saw Sasuke fell on his knees, and she wanted to run to him to make sure if he's okay. However, there were too many people, and she couldn't get through. Probably they purposely didn't want her to get through. Typical jealous girls. When Hinata ran her way from the cupcake booth and to where Sasuke and Naruto were, she couldn't decide whom she should root for. She had always cheered for Naruto but that moment, she couldn't make up her mind. Maybe it was because Sasuke also deserved her cheer, and after everything Sasuke had helped her with, she couldn't help but to cheer for him too.

Naruto won the race and Hinata had never been more happier. It could be one of his best moments in her heart but at the same time she was damn worried.

She was worried about Sasuke.

* * *

End of another long chapter.

Sorry I took a very long time in uploading this one. Got busier with work and other stuff.

Anyway, I had to change the reviews setting a bit. To be honest, I don't really get why people are so enraged over the idea I have. If you leave a comment I have to review them first before I could put them out. I'll only say this once and only once.

Any unrelated comments about how much you hate this fanfiction ( just because you don't like this pairing ), and how much you hate the idea of SasuHina, will be removed. I want reviews that builds. Not from some crazy and obsessed fanatics whining about how ridiculous the pairings are, and how it will never be canon, any complaints of how NON-ORIGINAL this story is. Any comments on this fanfiction whether it's grammar, plot or anything related to it is fine. If you hate it so much, then just step back and read other fanfictions. I know there are plenty of them which is better than this one so knock yourself out.

I'm sorry for doing this. But childish comments as such will be deleted. I'm only doing this as a hobby, and to improve my writing skills. Geez... this is FANFICTION, for God's sake. It's basically an imaginative writing. Get over it. If you really are a grown up, just chill the F out, and stop getting bothered by what other fans like. It's their right to like it or not.

And to all of my followers, I thank you guys so much. Thanks you for putting up with this fanfiction of mine, and I apologize for the delay. I love you guys so much! This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I had to cut it short.

Again, thanks for the support! :D Peace!


	7. Jealousy

**30 Days of Hell :** Chapter 7

**Jealousy **

" Well, it's done. You have to take it slow next time. You're lucky enough to not have to use crutches to walk, you know. But you have to rest here for the day. I think you should refrain from joining other activities. ", the nurse said with a concerned tone of voice. She snipped the excess bandage wrapping the boy of Uchiha descendant's right ankle, and proceed with writing on the record.

" You mean I can't join anything? I have to stay here like I'm crippled for life? ", Sasuke asked. The nurse with a short black hair, turned and look at Sasuke, giving him a little frown. " Of course. You don't want to hurt yourself more than you did, do you? Or would your prefer to be crippled for life? ", she took the record with her, and as she was about to walk away, she gave him one final message.

" If you need anything, just call me. I'll be in the other room. ", she closed the door behind her. The infirmary was empty inside, there were only Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto as well as the nurse who was on duty, but on the oustide was filled with whimpering fangirls all over. They were concerned about Sasuke's injury, and some even think of barging in to help him with his needs and his wants. Sasuke felt helpless and he felt pathetic just lying on the bed. Naruto sat at the edge of the bed, looking as concerned as the teacher, but Kakashi knew how to keep his calm. He stood in front of the bed, looking directly to the injured boy, and calmly spoke.

" As much as you want to join, I really think you should just stay here for the day. Besides, you don't have to worry about your marks, you already have more than enough. ", he crossed his arms and tugged lightly on his vest. He wore a white shirt underneath, and a whistle around his neck. His silver hair got messy from the rushing, but the only thing maintained was the mask covering half of his face. He never took it off, and some said he had a terrible asthma but nobody really knew why he never revealed his face.

The teacher was admired by students because of his ability to keep calm but at the same time, they never get to figure out who was the mysterious person behind the mask. But that was a whole different story. Kakashi seemed someone who was carefree and happy go lucky but he always had a soft spot on his top student. He knew how much Sasuke suffered from the past. He never showed how much he truly cared, but that was his nature.

Sasuke felt discontent. But he knew nobody was to be blamed anyway. It was his own fault.

" Tch, whatever. I don't give a damn. ", he laid down and stared at the ceiling. He covered half of his face with his arm, and sighed. Naruto just stared at his best friend, not knowing what to say. He was puzzled actually, and as much as he wanted to brag about his winning, he was more confused and curious as to why Sasuke tripped and end up losing the race. It was not his nature to be clumsy or accidentally tripped over his own leg. Unless if there was something distracting him then. But if so what was it? What distracted him so much that he fell, and end up losing the title to Naruto? The blonde scratched his head, and suddenly he remembered something. " Hey, where's Hinata? I haven't seen her since before we race. ", Sasuke wondered about the same thing, considering that he lost because he was too mesmerized by her at the track. What made her so different and glowing? Sasuke caught a glimpse of her wearing a pink dress. Her hair was curled, long wavy down to the waist. That was all he could see from afar, before he tripped.

Suddenly, a knock was heard behind the infirmary door. Kakashi shrugged, thinking it might be another one of Sasuke's fan girl. He opened the door, to reveal a porcelain skinned girl, wearing a pink lolita dress, breathing heavily before the door in front of her. Her face was read from all the running, and guessing from the sweat forming on her forehead, she had been running all the way. " Yes, Hinata? ", Kakashi asked. Hinata was bending down when she heard Kakashi's voice calling her name. The other girls watched them anxiously, looking crossed. " Mr Kakashi, is Sasuke alright? ", she asked.

Everyone's face turned to the teacher, waiting for his answer. " He's fine as wine. Don't worry so much. ", his eyes squinted, depicting the smile forming beyond the mask. Hinata let out a huge sigh of relief, and smiled genuinely. " That's great.. Uhm, can I see him? ". Sasuke's fangirls immediately looked at her with a series of jealous struck on their faces, hoping that Kakashi would say no.

" Of course! You're his sweetheart after all. ", there were loud whispers heard after Kakashi mentioned about Hinata being Sasuke's sweetheart. Hinata could feel the sharp glares everywhere, and it was too intense to even make out what they were actually saying. Hinata blushed, listening to Kakashi's teasing of her being Sasuke's girlfriend, and grinned. " Come in... I think he's been expecting you. ", he beckoned Hinata to come in, ignoring all the death stares shot at them. He could never underestimate the power of jealousy, nor ways to ignore them. He closed the door, shutting out every other girl who kept pushing him to let them in. He sighed of relief, and locked the door, worried that a fanatic might barge in to whimper continuously.

" Phew.. that was hectic. Your fans sure are a handful, Mr Uchiha. I gotta talk to the nurse if she could increase the security system here. ", he said jokingly as he hid a smile behind the mask, and left the room to where the nurse was. Probably trying to convince the nurse to make tinted windows or something.

Hinata stood in front of the two boys, changing glances at the two of them. Her face hadn't recover from the red hues Kakashi had caused, and she blushed even more to the presence of the two boys. She placed her arms behind her, playing with her fingers, and feeling unusually nervous. All of a sudden, she didn't know what to say or do. She looked at both of them, one glance at a time, and smiled faintly.

Naruto stared at her, scanning from her head to toe, looking as dazed as Sasuke when he first saw her in the dress. His blue eyes widened, and he suddenly felt speechless. He never saw her looking so adorable and pretty at the same time. Her wavy hair, made her look elegant, and the pink lolita dress she wore suited her perfectly. " Hi-Hinata... y-you look... c-cute... ", Naruto stuttered involuntarily. Hinata blushed heavier to his compliment, cupping her mouth, againt trying to cover her reddening face.

The blonde was too mesmerized to even care if he looked like a kid getting his first Game Boy console. He never thought that Hinata could look that admirable in his eyes, and he cursed himself for being stupid. Why didn't he realize how cute she was before? Oh right. Sakura. But Sakura didn't cross his mind that time. The Hyuuga heiress had successfully beat her out of the arena, and triggered his heart to beat unbelievably fast. Naruto's face reddened, he tried to look away but his eyes couldn't take themselves off of her. Why did she have to be so damn cute? _Ugh, curse you, Sasuke. If you hadn't claimed her, I would have done so._.

_Yeah, but you're too late._ Naturo's heart whispered.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened, staring at his 'sweetheart' in front of him. He observed her dress and the way her hair swayed when she walked. His heart couldn't control itself either. What is this feeling? It's so tempting.. He was mesmerized, and completely speechless. But unlike Naruto, he managed to regain his calmness, and he looked away from her, to maintain his composure. He pretended to look out of the window, but he couldn't resist looking at her sweet face again. The face which brought him calmness and peace. Now that she looked cute and adorable, he really had to hold back from gazing her too much.

Hinata didn't want to keep quiet, and she thought she looked stupid in that dress. She felt so insecure when they looked at her with such unnerving gaze, and thought if she did look horrible. She looked down, but reminded herself why she came to the infirmary. Sasuke looked away from her, convincing her that she did look abnormal. She decided not to think much about it and did the reason why she was there.

" Sasuke... are you okay? ", she asked. Naruto felt a bit jealous, when Sasuke's name was mentioned, but he didn't say anything. Why did it bother him so much? She was just being a good friend. Or more like a good girlfriend. Did she even know he won the race? He had no idea at that time.

" I'm fine... where were you anyway? And what's with that... fancy dress? ", Sasuke asked.

" Oh.. Uhm, Tenten asked me to help her. ", once again she tidied the dress with her delicate fingers to make it more appealing in their eyes. Hoping that it would help her to look more normal or maybe less weird. Her eyes and Sasuke's met in a brief moment. She waited for him to say something, but he just kept his silence and nodded, as a sign of agreement.

" Helped you with what, Hinata? ", Naruto asked, not wanting to be ignored by Hinata. Hinata blushed, when she realized Naruto's lingering gaze.

"H-help her with her cupcake sale.. It's really nice. She even gave me free cupcakes. You can have some if you want to, Naruto. ", she handed the pink box containing three red velvet cupcakes with golden whip cream on top to Naruto. Naruto received politely, and said. " Thanks, Hinata! I'll eat anything you give me! ", he placed it on the side table of the bed where Sasuke lied. Sasuke just smirked looking at their friendliness, and he breathed heavily as they continued their conversation.

" But then, if you were there... then you didn't see us on track then? ", the blonde said regretfully, his tone of voice grew higher in frustration. If that girl didn't see him compete, then she didn't even know that he won for the first time in his life. And beating Sasuke out of the game. She had always been the one who had never lose hope on him to win the race, because even his ex-girlfriend, Sakura, didn't even root for him. Come to think, she was always there to support him through everything. But.. why didn't he think of it before? He grew more sad, waiting for Hinata to respond. If she didn't see him race then there's no point of going through the finishing line.

" I did, Tenten let me go early so I could see you race and I arrived just on time! Congratulations on winning, Naruto! I'm so happy for you! ", she exclaimed excitedly. Naruto's expression brightened, and his smile widened. He giggled, seeing Hinata who looked so proud of him, flashing her best smile as a reward to him. He blushed inevitably. " It was nothing, Hinata... besides, it's all because of you.. you never lose hope that I'll win someday. ", he said, looking straight into her eyes with a deep sense of gratitude.

Her red cheeks suddenly got warmer when Naruto proposed that she was the reason behind his victory. She looked down, avoiding his stare and played with her fingers again. " N-no.. I d-don't think so.. It's all you, Naruto.. ", she whispered. Naruto couldn't help but brushing her hair like he had always did, almost forgetting Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke smirked, and feeling annoyed by their friendliness. '_What am I? A log?_ '. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be noticed. The two conversed as if he wasn't there, and Naruto? Why did Naruto suddenly become so attached to Hinata? Since when did Naruto start to care about her? Mixed emotions of anger, discontent and jealousy was felt at the same time when Naruto reached out to her, and brushed her hair. Who is he to touch her freely? He does know that her boyfriend is just behind him, right?

Suddenly, his mind snapped. _Wait, she's not really taken, we're just pretending to be a couple just to draw his attention._

Yeah. Right. He knew it all along.. but why did it matter so much? Why did it struck him to know that maybe Naruto was falling for her? Probably because he couldn't really handle the fact that his presence got ignored by the two. Before, he didn't really care much about them. But now, why did it punch him in the gut? Why is it so hurtful seeing them all mushy and friendly? Snap out of it, Sasuke.

" Anyway.. Sasuke.. ", after a while of getting ignored, Sasuke's name was called. He raised his head to look at the girl who was now standing at the edge of the bed. " I'm glad that you're okay... I was really worried. ",

_Worried? Did you really?_ Sasuke couldn't help but only said it his mind.

" But.. what happened actually? How did you manage to trip over your own leg? Did something bother you? ", Hinata continued. Naruto could only listen but he too, wanted to know what really happened. Both of them were waiting for his answer. Calmly, he replied.

" No. Why'd you want to know anyway? It already happened. Now leave me alone. ", he turned his back, and stared outside the window. The girl could only gasped, result from Sasuke's sudden coldness. She frowned, looking a bit down. The blonde boy cursed at Sasuke's cold shoulder silently, and turned to face Hinata, hoping he could cheer her up.

" So, Hinata.. are you participating in other activities? ", Naruto gave her a wide smile while asking her the question. Before Hinata could answer, suddenly a voice was heard from the other room.

" Aren't you involved in the three-legged race, Miss Hyuuga? ", Kakashi appeared at the door.

" Uhm.. yes, actually! I better get over there now.. it's almost time. ", Hinata glanced at her watch, only had less than an hour before the race starts.

" Wait.. don't you need a partner for that? ", the silver-haired teacher looked at her questionably. Hinata's eyes widened. How could she forget about that? Why didn't she think about finding a partner before? Oh right.. she planned to ask Sasuke to compete with in the race but, seeing Sasuke all wrapped up on the bed, she didn't think it would be possible. He could barely walk, and had to be assisted by Naruto when they were on the way to the infirmary.

Sasuke looked like he didn't care, turning his back from them, and didn't even respond. His eyes were closed, but his ears were listening. He should have been the one to be her partner, even if she hadn't asked him. It was.. well part of the whole plan, right? But because of her looking so attractive.. and.. how should he say it? Oh, so mesmerizing, he sprained his ankle and well, he was now on the bed, lying helplessly and pathetically for the rest of the day and refrained from doing anything, just to make sure it won't get worse. It was all because of her. So will he let her suffer the consequences? Of course. Let her have all the trouble finding other people to help her by becoming her partner in the race. He didn't care. She was the one to be blamed for the whole incident. She was the one to appear right before he could win the final race, and stunned him involuntarily, causing him to fall down on his knees, and lost everything.

So, let her be miserable and helpless, and see if she could really find someone to help her. She would care, because it'll affect her marks.

" I could be your partner, Hinata! ", Naruto suddenly spoke out of the blue, causing the man in his late twenties jumped a litle. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but glancing at Naruto.

So much for not caring about her. He did care. Especially when the blonde got in the way.. wait? Why did it bother him? Curse it. He should be the one,not Naruto. But what was he going to do? Sasuke tried moving his ankle, hoping to get good result, but instead, the pain caused him to flinch and frown. He expected pain but not that much. Guess he really couldn't help it.

" Y-you w-would, Naruto? ", Hinata's eyes grew brighter. She was touched by Naruto's willingness, and his offer. Ahh.. could this be happening? Her crush offered to be her partner. Why not become more than that? She giggled to the thought, and blushed heavier. Naruto nodded, and giggled along with her. Kakashi observed quietly at both of them, and glanced at the other one who laid on the bed. He could see the look on his face. He never saw the expression on that face before.

Hurt. Sadness. Bit of rejection.. and ignored. Hmm.. _Jealous_. Yes, jealous is the word.

He concluded with just one word. It may sound alien, relating the word to the top student in all of Konoha, and better yet, the coldest boy known to all the students, but none other words could register the fact about what he was really feeling at that moment. He knew it too well.

But of course, the boy won't express it out loud. Although, he might be the one who swallowed everything and that cold side of his might just be a mask for the beast caged inside of him. Kakashi laughed at the thought.

Hinata and Naruto overheard his sudden joy. The teacher cleared his throat and said. " Ahem.. if so, shouldn't you guys be running for it now? It's almost ten. You should get ready too, Miss Hyuuga. You can't be running with that awfully laced dress of yours, can you? ", his eyes squinted. Hinata gasped glancing at her watch once again.

" You're right! I better go get changed! ", Hinata was about to walk out, followed by Naruto, when suddenly Kakashi wished. " Good luck now.. and don't fall.. There's not enough bed here, unless you want to share with Mr Uchiha. " , he teased. Sasuke smirked, not wanting to look at the teacher's teasing face when he said it. Damn it. Why did he have to stuck there on the bed? He could be chasing with her and gained victory. Why did it have to be today?

" The rules are simple. You guys have done this before in elementary, and I just need to refresh your mind once again on how this race works. So, you have your partner, yes? And you guys have tied your legs together, yes? Good! Just run down the finishing line, and the couple who got first on the finishing line will be the winner! And don't worry if you guys don't win.. the commitment marks are more important than having places anyway. So you guys ready? " the woman with wavy and red lipstick yelled. Mrs Kurenai had always been the teacher for those kind of activities, specifically the child-like ones.

" Yes! ", the competitors voice could be heard by everyone at the track. There were five couples on the line. Tenten and Neji were one of them, and the others were from other batch. Hinata and Naruto were placed at the end of the line, due to the fact that both of them arrived late. Naruto looked high and buring in spirit, as he couldn't wait to win another race. He waited anxiously and he was determined to win this. Especially knowing that his partner was Hinata. Hinata was awkwardly leaning on his side, feeling so many things at the moment. The rush, the blush and every thing just triggered her heart to beat rhythmically and rapidly fast as always. She blushed heavier, when Naruto crossed his arm around hers.

" We can walk in uniform if we run hand in hand. Good idea, right? ", Hinata just stared. Her arm... locked with his.. Naruto's so close to her. She screamed with joy. In her heart of course. But holding each other's arms reminded her of someone. Is Sasuke okay with this? He didn't say anything but.. he seemed disturbed by something. She wondered why he acted that way. Did he really mean it when he said he didn't care?

" Hinata.. let's win this thing! ", Hinata jumped. Looking at Naruto directly into his blue eyes and smiled. " Yes! ".

The gun fired, and the crowd cheered. Hinata and Naruto were actually walking in-sync, walking uniformly against the finishing line. There were so many people who actually rooted for them but few hated the presence of the Hyuuga. They hated it even more knowing that Hinata might be toying with Sasuke, and was two-timing with Naruto. One of the few, was the same blonde girl who threatened Hinata the other day. The blonde stood by the seat, placed few metres from where the track was. The bleached blonde girl smirked indefinitely, and cursed her for her existence.

" Poor Sasuke. I don't really see why he had to put up with an ugly and weak slut like she is. Look at her. Act all innocent and stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Naruto slept together.. ", she spoke, as her other friends listened and nodded to whatever she said.

" But they say.. she was in love with Naruto before... that's why I'm so mad that Sasuke actually made her his girlfriend! Why can't I be the one!? ", one of them said in high-pitched voice, nagged annoyingly causing the blonde to act. She pulled her by the hair and pushed her head away.

" Sasuke's mine! Don't you dare dream about him being yours! ", she yelled.

" ... wait, she was in love with Naruto? " suddenly she asked.

" Yeah.. don't you know? They say she loves him so much, even when he dated Sakura... just that she got friend-zoned by Naruto. " the other one replied.

" I see... hmm. That's refreshing. " she smiled unexpectedly. The blonde hatched an idea in her mind.

" Wait.. you don't feel angry at all? " Both of her friends spoke in unison, confused to why she didn't react like she always did dramatically.

" Why should I? After all... we still needed something to break them up. Am I right? " she asked calmly. Both of the girls agreed,and suddenly they have the same thought.

" Ooh.. I love breaking up... what do you have in mind, Ino? ", the tall one asked. Ino's face suddenly became evil with promising idea of hers as she spoke.

" Ohh.. let's just say he'll break up with her in no time... now that little fact has become our source of plan ". she smiled devilishly.

Meanwhile on the track, Hinata and Naruto were heading for the finishing line and managed to get ahead of Tenten and Neji, putting them in the first place at the moment. Naruto's spirit burned brighter, while Hinata was panting heavily. She wished Naruto could have gone slower and steadier, because the rope felt too tight on her ankle, it began to form blister. Not only that, her legs were exhausted. But despite the pain and the exhaustion, she wanted more than ever to please Naruto. That was her only chance to prove to him that she wasn't as weak as anybody thought. That she was worth being with, and Naruto was lucky to have her as his partner.

The couple walked closer and only one step away towards the finishing line. The crowd went wild as they crossed over the finishing line in uniform and thus ended the race. Suddenly, Hinata lost her balance and stumbled, forcing Naruto to stumble with her too. Hinata fell on her back, with her leg still tied to Naruto's. Her eyes closed tightly as a panic response to the fall, and when she opened her eyes, she looked into a pair of blue ones, hovering on top of her.

Her face reddened with a heavy blush as she breathed heavily. Hinata laid on her back, not knowing how to get up. The rope which tied their legs together had loosened and fell off, causing Naruto to fell right on top of her. The blonde stared into her eyes, and charmed by her usual response when she got embarrassed. To his own surprise, his chest pounded madly as he looked at her at a very brief moment. Hinata was stunned, she couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde. Naruto's lips formed a smile and realized how much he wanted to see that look on her face again. That cute blush of hers. He rose from where he fell, and reached out his hand to help Hinata up. Hinata grabbed his hand shyly and stood up together. The look on everyone's face seeing them as the winner for the three-legged race were a mix of awe, joy, excitement and not to mention jealousy.

" Wow.. We've won! I can't believe it! ", Naruto exclaimed happily. The crowd went wild when Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and raised them above their heads to show their victory. Hinata just followed along, blushing like she always did, and smiled happily.

" I guess we're really in-sync! Like we're meant to be! ", the blonde uttered without any hesitation. Hinata seemed surprised and touched by his words. 'Like we're meant to be?' Did he really mean what she actually thought he mean? Hinata was speechless, but she replied anyway.

" Yeah... I'm so happy we won. T-thank you for being my p-partner, Naruto.. ", she looked at him with a pair of thankful eyes, and thanked him genuinely. Naruto smiled, flashing his teeth, but his hand tightened the grip on her hands more as he smiled. Hinata and Naruto won the race, carrying the victory and title with them.

It was quite brumous that day. The dark sky only waited for the rain to fall and the sun was no longer seen. Below the sky and the clouds, were the small town of Konoha. It was yet another beginning of an awfully long day, and long school session again. Under the bus stop, was the girl of long hair and lavender highlights, waiting for her 'boyfriend' to pick her up. The boy didn't reply her text, and didn't even picked up her calls.

After the Sports Festival ended, Hinata had to walk home. Right after everything ended, she went to look for Sasuke but the nurse said he already went home. She had no choice but to walk home all by herself. Naruto had some business left, and had to let her go alone. Hinata didn't mind, because the whole day was already enough to make her blush all the way from school to her home. She'll never forget the memory of winning the three-legged race together with Naruto, and the first person she wanted to tell about it was Sasuke. But that boy didn't reply her text and didn't pick up her calls. Maybe he was resting, or went to sleep the whole day. She couldn't think of other reasons. She was really worried that his injury gotten worse, but other than that , she was also puzzled by Sasuke's cold shoulder. Could he be angry because she paid less attention to him and more to Naruto yesterday? But she couldn't help it. After all, Sasuke chose to interact only enough with her, and she didn't need to force him into talking unless he wanted to.

Hinata waited and waited. There was no sign of the usual Ferrari anywhere. Other students had already gone into the bus, only leaving her alone under the stop. She was getting more and more worried, and tried calling Sasuke's number again. After few attempts, she decided to call it off, and was about to walk away from it when suddenly a familiar car stopped by her at the road. The red Ferrari stopped by, and the window slid down to reveal Sasuke, with a serious expression on his face.

" What are you waiting for? Get in! " he spoke with a loud voice, causing her to jump a little. She immediately grab the door handle and hovered into the passenger seat. She closed it and pulled the safety belt across. Sasuke drove quickly from the side of the road and sped up.

" You're late, Sasuke.. ", Hinata muttered.

" I know I'm late, okay? You don't have to tell me that! ", he said coldly. He looked discontent and didn't even turn to look at Hinata. His eyes were locked on the road as always, but his mind went elsewhere. Although, his heart beats rapidly, when he laid his eyes on her, but the anger and the feeling of dissatisfaction conquered his soul. Why? Hell, he didn't know why.

" I'm sorry... I thought you might be sick.. I'm just worried. ", she responded with a low voice.

" Worried? I thought you enjoyed it. ", he smirked once again. " Enjoyed? ", Hinata muttered.

" Yeah, that's what I said. You should thank me. If it wasn't me who got hurt, and sprained my ankle, you wouldn't have a chance to compete in that stupid race with Naruto. ", he said, with a sarcastic tone.

" You think I'm that ignorant? I never wanted you to get hurt. You're the one who got clumsy enough and tripped over your own leg! How could you say that? ", Hinata yelled.

" Well whose fault do you think it is, Hinata? You're the one who appeared looking so cute right in the middle of the race and distracted me! It's your fault! ", Sasuke yelled and blurted out everything.

" .. What? ", Hinata asked. Realized at his own words, Sasuke cursed under his breath, and turned to look away from her. He sighed involuntarily. He didn't know what to say anymore.

" Sasuke.. " , Hinata called his name, causing Sasuke to pull the brake suddenly. And now they're in the middle of the road.

" Sasuke ... i-is that t-true.. ? ", she asked innocently. Sasuke tried searching for words, trying to make up of his stupid words, and embarrassing confession. After a while, he responded coldly.

" You look ugly in that dress. How could anyone unsee it? ", he glanced at her with sharp eyes, wanting to make an impression which no longer mattered whether it will hurt her, or make her even more confused. Hinata turned away, looking down, and her blush faded gradually. Suddenly she chuckled. " I did look stupid, huh? ", she said with a pretentious tone in her voice. She gave away a fake smile and looked out of her window. Her eyes started tearing up, but she held them back to make sure they won't fall. Sasuke felt the most agonizing guilt in his gut, cursing dramatically to his stupid words and ego. Why couldn't he just say yes and spare the poor girl's feelings. At least he didn't have to feel so low about himself.

" Well, uh, I'm sorry that you lost.. I guess I'm the one to be blamed. ", she said without even looking at his face. Sasuke kept silent all the way, not knowing the right words to say. As they arrived at the school parking lot, both of them went out and walked towards the school entrance. Sasuke walked ahead of her, and Hinata just followed his lead. They were not on good terms, the other students thought. It was really obvious that they had an argument, they cold see it on both of the couple's faces. However, as they stepped into the entrance hall, the crowd went silent, and whispers can be heard all over. Fingers pointing at Hinata, causing her to puzzle. Disgusted faces, and angry expressions can be seen in majority of the people. Some looked curious and only few kept their judgement to themselves. Hinata glanced at their faces, each and every one of them criticized her, and she captured their revolting gaze very well. She knew those look too well to gave it a proper thought.

Sasuke was also puzzled. The people looked at him with a pitiful expression, as if something horrible happened to him. Was it because of his tragic fall yesterday? No.. that was not it. He knew something bad was going on. He turned his back on Hinata, and the look on the other girls at her as she walked by. Definitely. There was definitely something going on, and it was not good.

" Coming through, coming through ~ ! The school reporter's coming through ! ", a boy with a black hair shaped like a coconut, rushed his way towards Sasuke, with his video cam in his right hand. The boy widened his eyes, revealing his black pupils and weird eyelashes and approached the puzzled boy in front of him. ' Ugh, this paparazzi wannabe again. '. Yes, it wasn't the first time he got bothered by the paparazzi wannabe. He often got disturbed, and he could barely stand it. All he wanted was to go to school in peace, and not getting bombed by stupid questions such as ' What's your favourite hang out places? ' ' Is it true about your brother.. ', now the last one was probably his least favourite question. Nobody knew of his current relationship with his brother. And he never planned to tell about him to anyone. Not even Naruto.

" What do you want, Lee? ", he asked, with an annoyed tone in his voice. He's starting to get pissed off by Rock Lee's uninvited presence, and his annoying questions. Probably he wanted to update the school website about the whole incident that happened to him during School Festival the day before. But he could never care less about the school's reputation or news. He really didn't give hell about any of it.

" Is it true? That you broke up with Hinata? ", that wasn't the question he expected to hear from that bloody-mouthed boy. " What..? ", Sasuke asked.

Rock Lee took out a paper, and unfold it in front of Sasuke's eyes. He handed it to Sasuke, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. " Where the hell did you get this? ", he took Rock Lee's shirt by hand, and stared intesely into his eyes.. Rock Lee stuttered, and once again he yelled. " Tell me! Or I'll blow your face off! ", Rock Lee stuttered, now filled with fear that Sasuke might kill him and replied. " I-it's all over.. "

" What do you mean it's all over? ", Suddenly the piece of paper slipped through his fingers, and swayed and fell lightly on the floor behind him. Hinata stepped on it, and looked at the paper. She gasped heavily, and took the paper to see it clearly. It wasn't just a piece of paper, it was a despicable image of her, not wearing a single thread, and Naruto was on top of her, naked. Her mind went blank suddenly. She glanced at everyone around her and wanted to escape from their judgmental words.

' Whore! I knew she was too good. '

' How could she do this to Sasuke? Slutty girl. '

' So this is the Hyuuga heiress? More like the Hyuuga whore. '

' I can't believe she cheated on him with Naruto! '

" It's all over Facebook, internet, the school website! It's everywhere! ", Rock Lee's voice began to take course in her brain. Sasuke was still grabbing his shirt, wanting to punch him so bad for the horrible news. " Who the fuck uploaded them everywhere? Was it you? ", Sasuke's voice grew louder.

" No! I just knew about it this morning! ", Rock Lee began to panick, and helplessly grabbed the hand which held him on. " I swear.. I don't know who did it.. ", he convinced, cold shivers running down his spine. Sasuke released his hold and stepped back, before he lost his control. He turned to look over his shoulders and looked to see the poor Hyuuga behind him. She looked depressed all of a sudden and she looked like she was going to break down. He didn't think twice and immediately grab her by his hand and ran from the crowd. The crowd gasped out of surprise, and watched the two as they ran towards the corridor not sure where they were going. Rock Lee took a heavy breath and said.. " For a second there, I thought he was going to kill me! ".

Sasuke's pace decreased and he immediately stopped when there were no other people on sight. His hand still grabbed Hinata's hand firmly by his side. His injured leg hurt more than before, but he didn't really think about that at the current moment. He was more worried about the other's condition, and how she felt about the whole situation. He turned and looked at her, looking down as usual, with her bangs covering her eyes. It was difficult to see and to register her emotions when she had half of her face covered. He waited for her to say something, and gave her time to speak. He didn't want to force her into talking so he waited. He didn't let go of her hand until she spoke.

" It's everywhere, they said. Everybody saw it.. everybody saw the photo.. ", she spoke in the most monotonous voice ever. Sasuke listened, anxiously and calmly.

" I didn't even do anything.. I just got into a race with him.. and ... and ... ", suddenly she broke down. She fell down on her knees, and cried her heart out. " Now everybody thinks I'm a slut.. when all I did was get out of their way... What will my father say? What will he say? "

" Why should he say anything, you didn't do anything wrong! ", Sasuke took the piece of paper out of his other hand and observed it although it was disturbing to see. The whole image looked real but he realized the off proportion of the bodies. It was clearly photoshopped. " Someone took your photos and editted it to be this fucking piece of shit! ", he ripped it off into pieces, aggresively tearing them into pieces until there were no more perfect piece of paper left. Hinata looked startled when he pulled his hand away and saw him aggresively tearing the paper.

Sasuke looked disturbed and he was breathing heavily. He was pissed off, and he was not sure why. Maybe because someone had been messing with his friends, specifically his best friend and one of the people he started to care about. But mainly because he couldn't stand the fact that someone could have the heart to humiliate Hinata in that kind of way. Hinata sobbed lightly, and tears streamed down continuously from both of her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, and there were no more words that could help her overcome this humiliation and sadness.

Why must people be so mean to her when all she did was getting away from them?

The boy next to her looked at her pitifully, and helplessly. He couldn't think of any words that could calm the innocent and fragile girl. Instead he pulled her into his arms and embraced her lightly hoping that she would calm down a little. He wasn't good with words, and he wasn't good with comforting other people. But he knew, how comforting a hug is to other people. However, it never crossed his mind to hug other people. Better yet to hug a girl. But he couldn't stand seeing her cry.. it hurt him. He was unsure why her tears left a huge impact in him, when her tears used to be the reason why she hated Hinata in the first place. Her tears were her weakness and he hated that weakness of her. But now.. it became his weakness.

She became his one true weakness. All of her. Without him even realizing.

* * *

Chapter end.

Sorry again for the late update.. and truthfully it was supposed to be longer. Really, there were more mushy scenes when I planned this one out, but when I wrote everything down, turned out it was longer than I expected. :O But honestly, I'm getting warmer to more mushier scenes than this. :3 The next one.. The next one will be it.

But anyway, thanks so much for your support! :3 I've been busy, with convocation and work and everything falls in one place.. . I'm so sorry for keeping all of you waiting! Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me, and I can't thank you enough, really! :D


	8. Sacrifice

**30 Days of Hell** : Chapter 8

**Sacrifice**

There was an unusual sadness painted across the sky that day. The weather seemed gloomy, and the sun was hidden behind the clouds, not wanting to be seen. The sky was dark, grayish white. The blue sky was nowhere to be seen, and the wind blew just enough to give chills to those who were outdoors.

The boy with the blonde hair ran towards the school as soon as he found out what happened. He knew how strange the morning seemed that day, and there were a lot of mails sent to his phone with weird congrulations messages and sexual based comments. More shocked did he find out about the photo they forwarded to him, a photo of himself and Hinata on bed. He was really shocked, and it was too much for him to figure out the person who were behind all this. He felt angry and disturbed by the whole thing and went straight out of the house, and ran to school. As humiliating he felt about the whole thing, he worried more about Hinata's condition. This could break her little heart and tainted her dignity.

He could face all the humiliation. But he didn't want her to get the same mockery and judgment. So he ran towards where she was, and went into a glorious mission to rescue her from those people.

Meanwhile, above the sky, in the middle of the town, Konoha High displayed a true greatness of good-willed hopes and visions for their students. A vision where their students could make beautiful memories, and experienced true meaning friendship and also finding love. Of course, academics were profoundly important too, but nothing beats the smiles they can see on those faces, whenever they were overwhelmed with joy in satisfaction, be it from getting good grades or having someone to enjoy the rest of school days with. They hope to give birth to good and excellent students, with an amazing achievement in academics, and athletic activities, and also has a heart of gold.

But students are not robots. They are basically humans programmed to make mistake. Teenagers who were still unsure of what they really wanted in life, and some.. well, some took drastic measures in order to beat others out the game and intetionally hurt someone else.

Someone like the girl who shocked everyone when she was officially introduced as Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend.

Someone like Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata was secured safely in another boy's arms. Her eyes widened, when he pulled her by surprise and embraced her lightly, just enough to for him to give warmth to her shivering body due to the cold gaze shot by other people, and probably due to the unusually cold summer day. The boy wrapped his left hand around her shoulders, while the other carefully stroked her hair, hoping somehow that it would comfort her a little. It seemed awkward, because it wasn't something she could expect from th cold boy. She refused somehow to think that this boy was actually the person she had often criticized. The cold, and heartless boy who felt no emotions whatsoever, and could be the most selfish person she had ever met. She relaxed in his arms, and clutched on his shirt tightly, and without any hesitation, she cried even more.

She was too upset, and ashamed of herself, thinking why she was so naive, to be judging the other person so lightly. She knew that she didn't know him enough, but they often said, looks could kill. From the first time she saw him, she immediately thought that he was far from what she hoped him to be. She never planned to get close to him, never tried to even give the slightest care, although she did care for him, because it was in her nature to care for other people although they never did the same.

She remembered now what people had done to her. The humiliation they had caused her, and the hatred she grew on them. Her silence turned into light sobs, and her tears streamed down even more. Why did they mock her so evenly? What did she ever done to them, or specifically to the person who did that? The person who spread that despicable image of her. What made her so hated by everyone? When all she did was to attract some other boy by planning out a fake relationship with the boy everyone went crazy about.

In his warmth embrace, she poured all her emotional baggage, and thanked him silently in her heart. She wanted to see him. She felt something in her heart, and she knew how thankful she was, because he was by her side. She kept forgetting all the good things he had contributed, and how he had always stood by her side, just to make sure she wasn't planning anything stupid or feel so low of herself. She knew that she could never thank him enough for what he had done, and something happened in the brief moment. Her heart grew fond, even when her mind kept telling her not to fall. She felt loved by the person. She felt calmer and stronger whenever he was there.

She pulled away to see if it was too good to be true. She wanted to look at him and to see if she was dreaming.

She wiped her tears away to get the clear version of the boy. She looked up and saw a pair of dark eyes staring back at her. Those eyes looked sad, and she never saw this part of him before. He looked at her softly and gently, and she could almost feel the truth behind his eyes. She stared at him, a hidden smile laid behind her lips, as a token of gratitude for her knight. Her savior. Her protector.

The knight she began to feel fond of.

After a while, the boy with the black hair, looked away and stepped back. He was too tensed, he was unsure why. He felt the urge to drown in that lingering gaze from her pair of innocent eyes, his heart started beating indrecibly fast. He wanted to think that that could not be happening. He took a deep breath, making few attempts to calm his racing heart down. After a few failed trials, he turned his back against her.. and tried to ignore the thought.

" Sasuke... thank you... ", her soft voice suddenly broke the silence. She whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear. But there was still a hint of sadness in her voice, frustration and depression still hanging on her tongue. But at least it calmed her, and gave her comfort. At least it made her stopped crying even for just awhile.

He wanted to look at her again, but his heart was still out of his control at the moment. Instead he nodded and brushed off his face, attempting to clear off the red hues forming on his pale cheeks. He couldn't be blushing in front of her.. she'd get the wrong idea. It was embarrassing enough, to suddenly hugged her, and it was enough to make her surprised.

But to him, it was worth the try. Even when his shirt got soaked wet from her tears, he didn't mind. As long as she had calmed down, there wasn't anything more important than seeing her calm again. Since when did he start to care and felt the urge to protect her, he didn't remember. But he knew, that he wasn't in the rightful place to let her be miserable and alienated. Not after her weakness become his.

He slowly turned around to face her, and she too, looked up to meet his eyes once again. She reached out to carress his pale cheek, which felt cold on her fingertips. Slowly she traced her delicate fingers to stroke his bangs covering his dark eyes. His eyes slowly revealed themselves,and locked immediately into her pearl white ones. Hinata wanted to say something, but like him, she couldn't find the right words. So, she touched his cheek and smiled genuinely at him. Suddenly Sasuke's hand caught her hand before she could pull away. He didn't want to let go of her hand just yet.

Hinata blushed a crimson red on both side of her cheeks,but she didn't try to pull away. No words uttered between them, just thoughts which are loud enough for only both of them to decipher.

' Stay by me... don't let go just yet. '

' I'm grateful for what you've done. '

Suddenly loud footsteps were heard from across the corridor, and it grew more louder from the back of the building. A male figure appeared from behind the building and called out Hinata's name.

" Hinata! ", the blonde turned to see Hinata and Sasuke holding each other's hand and suddenly felt jealous. He looked away, not to display any emotion on his face. Hinata was surprised, quickly pulled her hand away from Sasuke's grasp. She immediately walked towards where Naruto was and left Sasuke behind. Sasuke felt her hand brushing against his cold skin, until he couldn't feel it anymore. He was at lost all of a sudden. As if a part of him had left.

" Naruto... ", she muttered. Her eyes began tearing up again.

" Hinata.. don't worry, I'll take the blame for it. I promise you I'll find someone who did this, and make him pay for what he has done! I swear! ", he shot a determined glance at her. Hinata didn't know what to say and nodded involuntarily.

" I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Naruto.. I'm.. ", suddenly Naruto cut him off.

" It's okay Hinata.. it's okay.. I don't care about myself anyway. I just want you to be okay. We'll sort this thing out together. I'll try to find the culprit behind all this, and make him regret that he did this to you. ", he spoke, staring into her eyes, and stroking her hair lightly.

Hinata could only nod, and she was too upset to realize that her dream boy was standing in front of her. Naruto gave out a loud sigh, and felt enraged by the whole incident. Whoever did this, might be someone who didn't like the fact that she went out with Sasuke. Probably made up the photo with hope that Sasuke and Hinata broke up because of that. But whatever the reasons were, he swore he won't let it slide. He swore that he will pull Hinata out of this humiliating and detestable stituation.

Sasuke could only observe the two from where he stood. He looked at his empty hand, and glanced at them again. ' Why do I feel sick looking at them..? '. He whispered. He wanted to be able to figure out what actually going on in his mind at that time but he was too egoistic to even think about the possibility that he could feel jealous. That was not him. At least not the person everyone thought he was.

But he was just an ordinary boy. With no limit of feeling emotions.

He frowned but who was he to say it out loud? After all he was just used to make Hinata and Naruto happen.

The rest of the school session went about slowly, and to Hinata's dismay, painfully. She couldn't give herself a break, and had to face all these suspicious looking faces and resentful glares all around her. She wanted more than ever to escape from all that but she knew she couldn't do that. It wasn't long before both Naruto and her got called by the principal.

It wasn't much to tell of about what happened in the principal's office. Tsunade knew instantly that they're innocent and never had anything to do about it. But she did tell them about her staff trying to get the photo off from the school website. It was done however she told them it was not guarantee that they won't see the photo because it already got distributed in almost every known part of the internet.

Tsunade gave them a reminder. If they ever need anything they could always come to her but Hinata knew there was nothing she could do, now everybody knows of it. Maybe some could figure out that the photo was fake and was photoshopped, but almost majority of the whole school were tricked into assuming that she was a slut who stabbed Sasuke's back and cheated on him with Naruto.

After they went out of the office, Naruto escorted Hinata to her class, and ignored all those suspicious stares everyone had given them. Both of them kept silent and didn't utter a word about anything. He maintained his calmness, which was very unusual of him. Probably he didn't really care because Sasuke was wise enough to know that it was just a fake rumour. All he cared about was her, and her tainted name. He didn't even want to imagine what the father might say, or how the cousin reacted, because he hadn't seen Neji all day since that morning. He wondered where that boy went, but he wasn't really curious to know. Maybe Neji had business at some other places. Hell, he didn't really care.

The school bell rang for the fourth time, indicating the final hour of the school session. Everybody in the whole class were excitedly packing their bags, and whispered slowly. Hinata had no other reasons to say something to her classmates. Some of them asked if it was true, and she just shook her head. While the rest of the others tried not to be nosy, but somehow managed to get full report of her answer from the others. The gossip could be the highlight of Konoha High's breaking news. Another good story to add into the school's annual magazine, and Rock Lee seemed to be happy to indulge any kind of news which could help him with his work on the magazine. As for some, well, it's just a juicy gossip, and often gossips like that will subside with time.

For Hinata, the image could never be erased from her mind.

" Hinata... ", a voice called out to her, as she stared blankly into an open book, still placed on the table. Kiba looked at her with sympathy displayed in his eyes and spoke. " I know that you're not like that... I'm just so pissed off when they did this to you! I swear if I find out who, I'm gonna rip him off and make him feel sorry! ", his words were complete with determination. Kiba had the same trait like Naruto's, and could be very protective of Hinata. But it was far from feeling romantic love towards her, it was more like a brotherly-love. Hinata looked at her, giving him a faint smile and said.

" Thanks, Kiba.. I'm glad that you don't believe it... ", she said. Shino who stood behind Kiba only listened, but he was thinking hardly of who could have done such despicable and evil thing to his close friend. 'Must be someone from Uchiha's fan club. ' But he wasn't sure.

" Don't mention it. I'll aways be there for you, you know? You can always talk to me if you ever felt sad, okay? ", Kiba smiled sincerely. Hinata could only return the favor, but she was still upset from the whole scenario.

" Uhm.. how's Sasuke? Did he say anything? ", suddenly Kiba's question triggered her mind to remember something which happened in the morning.

She remembered how Sasuke comforted her, and how he hugged her while she cried. She felt warmth all of a sudden, and wondered if it really happened if it was only her imagination due to depression.

" N-no.. he didn't.. ". She stammered. Not wanting to say much about what Sasuke said, and what happened between her and him. It was still too dreamy to tell if it did happen.

" Oh well.. it's no surprise. But I saw him getting pissed off at Lee, I thought he was about to kick the hell out of him! ", explained the boy.

" Yeah... I'm so glad he didn't do so.. ".

" Do you have any idea who could've done such impecable thing? ", Shino's voice broke the silence between the trio. Hinata glanced at him who stood mysteriously and calmly behind Kiba. Hinata shook her head. She didn't want to jump into conclusions, but she did feel angry and frustrated over the whole thing.

Shino kept silent after that and Kiba also didn't say a word. Hinata slung her bag and pushed her chair under the table, waiting anxiously for Sasuke to appear. Shino and Kiba went out only leaving her in the class.

She was all alone, and after a while of standing, her tears suddenly streamed down. Her phone got switched off, almost crashed caused by too many mails going in at the same time. She sniffed and cried silently. Probably this was the price she had to pay, in order to get Naruto's attention. After a while of crying she asked herself if it was worth it. But remembering his sweet words, and those memories she had with him, she knew it was worth it. Besides, she get to know Sasuke better than before, and other parts of him which he never revealed to anyone before, not even to Naruto. She was grateful and the fake photo might be another obstacle but it was nothing compared to what she had gained.

She gained the attention from Naruto, and a budding relationship with Sasuke.

Her mind snapped. '_Relationship'_ ?

" Hey.. ", a voice broke the silence that lingered after a few moments. " Ready to go? ", she glanced at Sasuke who was standing at the door and immediately went to his side and walked along. It was already dark when they left the school compound. Hinata switched her phone on, and she deleted the messages all at once. Both of them stayed silent until Sasuke spoke.

" Naruto... he went to do something. That is if you were wondering. ", Hinata glanced at him who looked seriously on the road. Hinata replied. " Oh.. okay.. "

The rain was falling heavily and Sasuke had to drive slowly in that weather. They stopped by a traffic light, waiting for the red light to turn to green. While waiting, Sasuke looked at Hinata who stared down on her phone and he could see her frowning expression when she gazed into the screen. Probably still thinking about it.

" .. I'm sorry. ", Hinata took those words by surprise. She glanced at Sasuke who was still looking at the road in front of him.

" For w-what? ", Hinata asked. Sasuke's eyes soften, trying to sound senseful.

" For what happened. ", Hinata looked at him with sad eyes, hoping that it was more than just that, and nodded. There were no other words coming from both of their mouths afterwards. The sound of the falling rain was the only thing they could hear.

The rain grew heavier as they reached Hinata's house. Sasuke pulled over by the road, unlocking the door of the car and let out a small sigh. He glanced at Hinata who hesitated, as she looked out of the window and stared at her house. She had a bad feeling that something was going on. She breathed heavily and shook her head. Maybe it was just her thinking negatively and she glanced at Sasuke to thank him properly.

" Thank you, Sasuke.. For being there for me. ", she said. Her eyes softened, and her voice sounded more vivid, causing Sasuke to fidget. He looked at her with a pair of concerned eyes, suddenly remembered that it was raining heavily.

" I'll walk you to the door. Come on. ", he grabbed his jacket at the back seat, and went out of the car. Hinata watched him as he hovered the jacket on top of his head, and walked towards her door. He opened the door and beckoned her to go under his temporary shelter. She seemed touched by his care, and went quickly by his side, clutching on his sleeve as they walked towards the front porch so they could stand under a better shelter than the now soaked jacket.

Hinata breathed slowly and turned to face Sasuke who was brushing the rain drops from his hair. ' Did he let himself soak wet just to give me a better protection? '. It was too quick for her to notice at that time. She didn't even realize that Sasuke cloaked her with the whole jacket, and the rain fall on him instead. The Hyuuga heiress was really touched. She had never been so wrong in her life. Sasuke may not be someone with words, but he definitely showed what he can do with his actions. That moment, Hinata knew he cared for her as much as she cared for him.

Suddenly, the door of the mansion was slammed open, as the head of the house appeared by the door. His posture was of an angry man, ready to brush his anger on someone. His eyes was filled with anger and disgust, as he took out the scrunched paper out of his pocket and threw it on the floor where both of the youths can see.

" Is this how you bring pride to our family?! How could you do something as humiliating like this?! You disobey me, you humiliate me and you are a shame to our family! "

" Father.. please, it was a misunderstanding... I ", Hinata grabbed her father's hand when suddenly Hiashi's hand hit her directly on her face and pushed her away causing her to fall off the stairs and landed on the ground. Sasuke immediately rushed towards her side. Hanabi who was standing behind her father's figure gasped and yelled out. " Father! ", she wanted to go through the door, but the father was blocking her way. Sasuke was on his knees to check on Hinata who tried getting up after the fall. She could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks, and her scraped knees felt hurt and stung when the rain water flowed down her legs and to her shoes. She muttered. " Father.. please, I beg you.. listen to me.. " Sasuke grabbed her shoulders to refrain her from getting up. He frowned, seeing Hinata in that unpleasant state, wanting to take her away from the rain and run to wherever he could think of. He glanced at the father with a pair of bloodshot eyes. He cursed continuously in his mind, and wanted to yell at the father, but it could only make things worse. Hiashi grabbed the doorknob, and was about to close it as he said his final words.

" You are no longer my daughter. Don't ever step on this ground ever again! You're a disgrace. I am so ashamed of you! ", the door was slammed shut. Sasuke and Hinata gasped out of dismay as the rain fell down on them. Hinata sobbed bitterly, and Sasuke had no other choice but to forcefully grabbed her by the hand and ran towards the car. He immediately started the engine and drove away to the first place he could think of that moment. Hinata sobbed and cried, as she could no longer handle it. He could only managed to calm down, resist of going back, just to make the old man take one of his punches and beat the hell out of him. He was not in his right place to do that, and all he could think of was to bring Hinata safely away from that awful situation.

The two climbed the stairs and went on the 4th level of the building. Sasuke walked slowly, as Hinata followed his lead, and arrived in front of a door. Sasuke took out the key to the door of his apartment and walked inside. Hinata stared blankly on the floor and she jumped a little when her name was called. " Hinata. ", Sasuke held the door open, as she walked slowly into his apartment.

The girl who was soaking wet from the rain, and got injured from the fall, was standing awkwardly when she got into his living room. She took the chance to scan the whole area. The living room was quite large, a sofa was placed against the wall, and there was a coffee table in between the sofa and television. Next to the sofa, was the glass sliding door leading to the balcony. The apartment was not that small, but it wasn't large either. It was a modest home for a family of four, considering that there were only three bedrooms altogether. However, it wasn't the home that Sasuke used to live with the rest of his family. At least that was what Hinata heard from the girls in her class. Sasuke had always been very preserved about his life and his past, and they still had no idea what happened to the brother especially after the death of his parents. He never wanted to talk about it, even with his best friend.

She knew that he was from a rich family, but never found out what the father worked as when he was still alive. Hinata felt reluctant to ask about his past life, because she didn't think he would want to even mention a word about what happened.

Hinata waited Sasuke went into the room at the end of the corridor. She was still concerned and wondering if it was okay with him. She didn't even say anything and let Sasuke take her away from what just happened before. She was too devastated and hurt by what her father had done to her. She could no longer think properly about it, and as hurt as it made her, she had to accept the fact that she was chased out of her own house by her own father. She never thought that Hiashi was the type to immediately fell into fake photos and such, and what was worst was when Hiashi didn't even give her a chance to explain.

Her tears streamed down her face, as she sniffed, feeling colder than before. Sasuke watched her from the end of the corridor, carrying a white towel, a shirt, and a pair of shorts in his hand. He approached her slowly and when she realized his presence, she wiped her tears away and look at her with her glimmering eyes.

" Here.. ", Sasuke handed them to her. Without saying anything, Hinata received it willingly and thanked him once again.

" Thanks... I.. I really can't thank you enough. ", she sniffed and tears begin to form in her eyelids again.

" Don't thank me.. I'm just doing what I should do.. you'd do the same for me, wouldn't you? " they shared a brief moment of eye contact. Hinata just smiled and nodded.

" The bathroom is right over there... ", he pointed at the same corridor, and Hinata turned to see where he pointed at.

" Oh.. okay.. ", before Hinata could finish, her nostrils began to itch, and suddenly she sneezed. It gave Sasuke a little shock, but he managed to refrain himself from gasping because of it. Hinata wiped her nose, only to cause her nose to redden.

" I'm going now.. ", she said, walking slowly towards where the bathroom was, and left Sasuke behind. Sasuke could only observe her until she was out of his sight. He began to worry of her condition due to the heavy rain and the emotional torture she had before. He could only hope that she wouldn't get sick although, if she did, he wouldn't mind caring for her.

He didn't know how or why did he begin to care for her. He just felt the need to. Has he thought of it through? Nope. It was too much for him to figure out. He only did things out of his actions, and words were too much for him to say. But after all he did, he suddenly realized something. He did all those things for her. And he never felt a strong will against somebody else before.

Doing something for someone without thinking of the consequences? Since when did he become that kind of person?

He still had no answer for that, and probably never planned to know the answer.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom, feeling unusually cold. She had runny nose, and she had a mild headache. Although the warm shower helped ease her stress a bit, she still felt the pain and depressed about what happened. She sneezed involuntarily and her vision became blurry. Sasuke opened his bedroom door and saw her standing right in front of it. She looked paler and her lips looked lighter than usual. She looked ill, and suddenly Hinata lost her balance.

" Hinata! ", Sasuke caught her before she could fall. Her arms rested on his chest, as he brushed her bangs to place his palm on her forehead. It felt hot on his palm. He sighed and said to the poor girl.

" You feel hot.. I think you have a fever. ", he concluded. He grabbed her by her waist and escorted her to his room.

Hinata didn't want to trouble him so she pulled herself away from his grasp. " It's okay.. I'm fine.. you need to take a shower.. or else you'll catch a cold, Sasuke. ", she said, her voice turned hoarse.

" Don't be stubborn. And don't worry about me. You should be worrying about yourself. ", Sasuke countered.

" I'm.. I'm okay, Sasuke.. I don't feel sick at all.. ", suddenly her vision blacked out, and Sasuke caught her right before her body slammed onto the floor. Sasuke swept her off of her feet as he laid her down on his bed.

" Yeah right you're not sick. ", he muttered. He went out to grab a few things, still wearing his soaked shirt, and returned with a pail of warm water and a small towel. He soaked the towel with the warm water and squeezed it to get rid of the excessive water and placed it on her forehead.

Her face looked very ill, her nose flushed with red, and her lips turned pale. Probably it was the worst he had seen her. But all he could think about was tending to her sickness, and hoping to cure her.. even with his lack of knowledge in the medicinal area. He was never taught how to take care of sick people, but he knew some basic things. He stared at her face, and admired her flawless skin, and her long eyelashes, but he also felt sympathy.

" You went through all those things... all because of your unrequited love for that dope. ", he mutttered.

" ... was it worth it? ", he continued.

The girl didn't respond, still in her slumber. Sasuke asked rhetorically, and no answer was needed at that time. There was, however, the slightest feeling of jealousy, knowing how much this girl had sacrificed for his best friend, and she never gave up on him. There were times when he resented her persistence, because he never knew how strong a girl in love can be. He thought it was ridiculous to do things out of the blue and to sacrifice a lot of things just for the sake of one person.

At least that's what he learn from his fangirls. Persistence. But this girl, who laid unconscious on the bed, was more sincere in feeling real adoration for someone. She was very loving towards Naruto, and even Naruto never noticed her, she was always there for him. It actually annoyed Sasuke a little bit, because he couldn't stand it. He never understood why people would go all the way to spend their precious time just for that one person they love.

He stood up, and took one final glance before her left. After awhile, he returned, wearing a shirt and a pair of boxers he took from the dryer. He never planned to let her sleep in his room, but everything happened so quickly, and the room which was closest to her was his. He planned to let her stay in the other room which was supposedly his brother's.

He approached the bed, which was currently occupied by the feverish girl, and took the chair to sit by her side. He took the chance to stare at her face again, and realized something about her. She was beautiful, and had that kind of beauty which can grow from time to time. Maybe Sakura could be the prettiest girl in school, but she was the girl whom guys will lay their eyes on the first sight and could fell in love with her instantly. However, Hinata. Well, Hinata was never the girl whom the guys in his school find pretty. Maybe because her shyness had often overshadowed her true beauty. She was always alone, and was never confident to talk to guys, although she never had problems talking with Kiba and Shino probably because those three had been friends since they were little.

Sasuke frowned, and wondered why he never thought of making effort to talk to her before.

She was always full of surprises ever since they made the agreement to be in a fake relationship. She was braver than he thought, and she was stronger. She spoke her mind out loud and she was not afraid to come up with new ideas, even though he seemed uninterested. Along the way he saw the person he had never seen before in her, and while she was chasing the blonde boy, Sasuke observed her strong will and dedication and her never ending love towards Naruto. Her strong dedication and hard work, however, never caught the boy's attention. Now, because of Naruto, she laid sickly on the bed, and her life turned upside down because of her plan to make Naruto notice her more.

Sasuke reached his hand out and stroked her hair and used the back of his hand to carress her soft cheek gently when suddenly his hand got caught by Hinata's. He gasped, but kept silent as he watched her moved on the bed. She took his hand wrapped her arms around them and muttered. " Mother.. ".

Sasuke listened as she mumbled in her sleep, feeling his heart beating rapidly against his will.

" Mother... where'd you go.. ? I need you.. I need you, mother.. ", suddenly tears streamed from her tightly shut eyes down her nose as she laid on her right side. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he spoke, hoping to calm her and maybe put her to sleep.

" I'm right here. ", Sasuke said.

" ... Don't leave me.. ", she spoke, still unconscious.

" I won't... I'll always be by your side... ", Sasuke answered spontaneously, like he really meant it.

Hinata's lips formed a smile as she kept silent, and there were no more words heard from her afterwards. Sasuke's hand was still firmly wrapped in her arms which felt very warm. He climbed to the other side of the bed, slowly pulling his arm away and tucked her inside his blanket. He laid down the bed, next to her, and slowly placed his arm around her small body hoping he could absorb some of the heat and then finally wrapped her safely in his arms, and held her warm body close to his beating heart

That moment, he suddenly had a realization about something.

He finally understood why people would sacrifice everything for the ones they love. Because it didn't matter what the reasons are.

The only thing mattered to those people, is seeing someone they love happy, safe and content. No matter what it costs.

Just like how he come to realize how he truly felt towards Hinata as he pulled her closer into his arms, closing his eyes and fell into a deep slumber in the cold night.

* * *

Chapter end.

I don't know why but this chapter.. phew, this chapter was pretty difficult to do. Maybe it was because I was trying hard to make it tense and emotional at the same time, and honestly I'm not that good. .

Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Will do my best to update it sooner... :3


	9. The Culprit

**30 Days of Hell :** Chapter 9

**The Culprit**

The crescent moon reflected its light on the surface of the window, only giving a little light across the glass panel. The apartment stood silently in the silent night, the only noise that can be heard, was the sound of light breathing from two individuals who are lying next to each other, facing directly at one another. The female was tucked neatly into the blanket, while the male laid uncovered, his arm loosely grabbed the girl's waist, as he fell deeper into his slumber. The girl had trouble breathing through her runny nose, and was forced to wake up in the dimmed lit room, only to be surprised by the boy's sleeping face who was few inches apart from hers. Her mind was still dazed and confused by what happened before, and her vision was still blurry from her sleepy eyes. She couldn't see the face of the boy clearly, so she squinted her eyes. She finally caught a glimpse of the person in front of her, and she muttered his name involuntarily.

" Sasuke...? ", suddenly the boy flinched, his hand moved by itself to run through his own hair as he buried his face into his arm. The pearl white-eyed girl gasped, but she managed to cup her mouth so she wouldn't wake him up. '_ Is this a dream..? '_. She continued staring into his face, as hard as it was to interpret, and continued to do so, until she finally closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumberland, together with the boy of the Uchiha descendant next to her.

The morning sunlight crept into room enlightening every corner of the room. The warm light rested on the face of the Hyuuga heiress as she struggled to open her eyes due to the high exposure of the light. After she regained the visual of the whole room, she widened her eyes and turned around. The other side of the bed was unoccupied. She took out her left hand to feel the surface of the bed. It felt cold. There wasn't a sign that the bed had been laid by another person. She recalled the image she saw last night. Could it be just a dream? She immediately rose from where she laid and turned to the edge as she placed her feet onto the warm tiled floor. She was still feeling whoozy and weak. Her throat felt dry and her nose was still runny at that time. Her eyes were puffy and they formed eyebags on each side due to her excessive crying last night. She didn't want to remind herself what happened, and she didn't want to waste another moment of tearful events. Thus, she collected every strength she had and walked towards the door. She wrapped herself with her arms to make herself warmer as she walked in Sasuke's shirt and shorts. She walked towards the living room and stopped when her eyes caught the sight of a boy who was dressed in v-shaped t-shirt and jeans.

She was facing his back across the kitchen counter. Sasuke was standing in front of a stove when suddenly he heard faint footsteps from behind him. He turned his head to look and see a weak and pale girl standing and leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed. He looked at her as she looked at him with her soft eyes and he was forced to look away. He immediately stared onto the eggs which he had cracked open into the frying pan, and tried to keep calm. He couldn't say anything useful, hoping that she wouldn't say anything about what happened. At least he could try saying ' Good morning. ' but, it wasn't really his style to wish someone with such fake greeting. At least it sounded fake to him, because he never liked waking up early in the morning, not that he had trouble with it. He continued doing whatever he can with his very modest cooking when suddenly his ears caught her voice which sounded pretty croaky to him.

" Good morning... ", she wished, her lips formed a sweet smile although the boy didn't turn to face her. He only replied by his usual monotonous respond. " Hn.. ", Hinata couldn't smell anything with her still runny nose, so she could only manage to ask him a question which had been bothering since she woke up.

" Uhm... Sasuke.. last night, did you come to the room? ", Sasuke widened his eyes which were still glued onto the cooking eggs. How should he reply? Wouldn't that be weird if he said he did? What would she think? He didn't want her to think that he was perverted when all he did was... well, was trying to keep her warm from the cold nigh. Was that good enough for a reason? She had a blanket thick enough to cover her. ' _Damn_. ' What should he say?

" Tch.. no. What made you have that idea? " Sasuke responded coldly as usual. Hinata who was standing in front of the kitchen counter located behind Sasuke, could only nodded with frustration and continued. " Oh, it's nothing... I just had a dream of someone... lying next to me.. ", she said.

Sasuke breathed slowly and sighed. He turned off the stove and took a plate for the eggs. He didn't say anything, and she too had no other reasons to talk about it. However, Sasuke couldn't help himself and ask her something else.

" How do you feel? ", to Hinata's surprise, Sasuke turned to face her. Now she was looking directly at him and not just his back. " Uhm.. I'm feeling fine.. ", Sasuke smirked. " Tch.. really? You said the same thing yesterday, and what happened? You pass out on me. "

Hinata blushed, feeling embarrassed from his statement. Sasuke grunted and with a quickened pace, he made his way from the kitchen and stopped right in front of her. He approached her, as his hand reached to feel her forehead. " You're still warm. ", He took a step behind and looked away from her face, a fairly bisible hue of red forming on both of his cheeks. It was too brief for Hinata to respond, but her face slowly redenned with crimson red when she realized his warm hand touching her forehead just now.

" You better rest for the rest of the day... ", he said in a calm voice, but at the same time, his heart was beating wild. He didn't ever want to admit that he started feeling nervous whenever he caught the sight of her. And now, standing in front of her makes him feel stupid and dumb. He didn't know what to do to keep his beating heart calm again. Hinata could only look at him, and said. " Thanks, Sasuke... and sorry for burdening you.. ".

There were sincerity in her eyes and a hint of gratitude in her smile. Sasuke was observant enough to catch all that but he didn't reply. He just nodded and turned his back against her as he walked towards the kitchen again. '_ What's wrong with me.. ? Why can't this feeling go away already? '_.

" Sasuke... ", her sweet voice called his name again.

" What? ", he replied and stopped whatever he did before to listen carefully to what she was about to say.

" Didn't you go to school? ", she asked.

" No. "

" Why.. why didn't you go? Is it because of me? ", she asked regretfully to the boy who never missed a day at school. She felt guilty if he didn't go because of her, or maybe because he didn't want to go into a crowd of changing glances. He didn't want to face his fangirls who would surely give him a hard time due to the previous incident.

" Don't flatter yourself.. I didn't go because... I just don't feel like it, okay? ", he hesitated before he answer as if trying to find an excuse for ditching class. Hinata could only keep quiet afterwards.

" Oh.. okay then.. if you say so. I think I'm gonna take a shower now.. ", just before she make a move, Sasuke stopped her. " Wait. ".

" What? " she asked. " ... You can't keep wearing the same shirt, can you? ", he said. Hinata looked at the shirt she currently wore and grinned. " Oh right... ", she giggled then she continued. " But.. I.. can't borrow any more shirts from you, it's already troublesome to borrow these.. "

" So you decided to wear the same clothes? Everyday? What if you have to live here forever if it turns out that your dad doesn't want you to go home anymore? " Hinata gasped. Sasuke muttered and cursed under his breath. ' Oh shit... why did I say that? '.

" Uhm... ", her eyes gleamed with tears, but she held them back. Sasuke looked at her, regretfully, and was about to apologize for his careless words. But Hinata replied. " Haha.. you're right.. ", she looked down with a fake laughter. " You're right.. "

Sasuke sighed and walked passed by her as he went into a storeroom located next to the restroom. Hinata waited, and wiped her tears away before Sasuke could return and see them again. She waited, and avoided into thinking about the terrible incident that took place last night and jumped a little when Sasuke appeared behind her. She turned around and saw him carrying a neatly folded blouse and a floral pattern skirt.

" This was my mother's. I guess it's better than... my clothes. ", he glanced from her upper body until the lower part, and had to admit to himself that it doesn't look bad but it's just not nice for her. She deserved a more proper clothing than that. He handed them to her, and she steadily received them. She carressed the fabric of the blouse and raised her chin up to thank him.

" Thank you... Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this? ", she asked.

" It's okay.. don't worry. ", she smiled out of sincerity, and waited for him to return the smile, but he could only look away trying to avoid her stare. " I guess I'll be going now.. ", she turned and headed towards the restroom. Sasuke observed her until she disappeared at the door. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed heavily. '_ Keep yourself together, Sasuke. '_

Sasuke waited for Hinata at the dining table. He already prepared two plates for the simple breakfast for two, and it was pretty unusual for him to prepare breakfast. Usually he would skip breakfast or bought a bun just to fill his stomach with something but today was different. He made sure to wake up early, partly because he didn't want her to notice his presence, and also he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He never planned to make breakfast, but after he showered and came into the kitchen, he suddenly felt the urge to do it. He tried to convince himself that he was feeling hungry, but he could have waited until lunch. And before he knew it, he was sitting on the chair waiting anxiously for her to dine in with him.

That time, he stopped thinking to know the reason behind his own doing. All he wanted was to do what he felt needed to. So he did. He was done thinking why.

He took a sip from his hot coffee and placed it onto table. Suddenly Hinata appeared at the end of the corridor, wearing a white blouse and the floral pattern skirt which hang just before her knee that his mother used to wear before her passing. Hinata carefully released her hold of the skirt and let it swayed around her legs as she made her way towards the table. She was worried if it looked weird on her because Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her. She couldn't help but to ask him.. " Does it look bad on me? ".

Sasuke stared at her and swallowed involuntarily. " Uhm... it looks.. it looks okay. ", he looked down and stared onto his cup of coffee for a change.

Hinata smiled, feeling relieved, and sat down next to him. " Wow... you did all this? ". She asked.

" No, the neighbour next door did it. ", he said sarcastically. Hinata laughed suddenly to his surprise. He gave her a half smile, and replied. " Of course it's me. Who else? ".

" Do you cook often? ", Hinata asked, barely touching the food in front of her. She still lost her appetite, due to the fever that hadn't subside since yesterday. He realized how much she struggled in eating even though she looked like she didn't enjoy them.

" Nope. Just when I feel like I want to. ", he replied.

" So... today you didn't go to school because you wanted to, and you cooked breakfast because you wanted to? ", she asked with a smile.

" Yeah.. So? ", he asked, shoving a mouthful of food into his mouth. Suddenly she coughed and reached for the coffee which was already prepared for her.

He continued observing her, and was thinking if only he prepared something lighter for her to eat. But he knew it was too late to think of that.

"... I have to go somewhere today. ", Sasuke said with a calm voice. Hinata looked up and stared at him eye to eye. " Where? "

" Somewhere... ". Hinata smiled once again. " Ooh, to the pet shop again? "

" No! I just have to go okay, it's not important anyway.. ", he grunted. Hinata gave away a hidden tease in her smile and replied.

" Okay... whatever you say, Sasuke. But if you happen to go there, say hello to Mrs Ren for me. ", Sasuke stared intensely into her eyes.

" Whatever. I'm going. ", he rose from his seat and headed towards the door. Hinata looked surprised as she didn't expect that he would leave so soon. " Oh.. and if anything's up just text me. Maybe I won't be back until night falls. " he opened to let himself out and closed it.

Hinata didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him, for he was too quick for her to catch his pace. Hinata relaxed and tried calming herself, and sipped what's left in her coffee as she continued sitting on the chair, still unsure of what she was going to do for the day.

" What? You're saying you can't find the person who do this? ", the blonde threw the photo aggressively onto the desk of the Konoha police chief who is also his father. The father who possessed blonde hair, and blue eyes, exactly like his son's, calmly leaned forward and stared deeply into his son's eyes. He sighed, hoping that the son would understand. " Naruto.. it's not as easy it looks. The photo has been widely shared through the social media, and most of the townspeople had access to the internet. No matter how much we try, they will always get access to the photo. And to search for the culprit behind it, is like finding a needle in a haystack. I'm telling you, it's not as easy as you think it is. ".

" Dad.. I never asked you for anything... I just need you to find this person. Don't you guys have like a tech or IT team to do it or something? Come on, dad! ", his voice raised and grew louder than before. Minato, who had always kept his calm no matter how stressed is stood up and now having the same level as his son. Naruto straightened his posture when Minato rose from his seat and anticipated what could come out of his father's mouth.

" Naruto. I promise you I'll do everything in my power to help you. But you must understand, it's not that easy. It takes a long time and there are more serious cases to be handled than this. Besides, I know you will never do this kind of thing to your best friend. You are not at fault, Naruto. ", he said.

" Ugh, it's not about me, dad! It's her I'm worried about! Never mind! I'll do it myself! I don't need your help! ", he turned his back around and was about to walk out of the room when suddenly his father spoke again.

" You really care about this girl, don't you? ", Naruto paused for a while but twisted the knob and walked out of the chief's room. " Naruto! ", the door closed behind him just before he heard his father's call.

Naruto was standing in front of the police station when suddenly his cell phone vibrated. He took it out of the pocket and saw Sasuke's name on it. He held it against his ear and listened to Sasuke's monotonous voice. " Hey dope. ".

" What do you want, Sasuke? " Naruto spoke in a loud voice, almost yelled on the phone.

" Where are you now? " Sasuke asked, with a flat voice.

" I'm at the police station, why? " the blonde replied.

" I'm picking you up, wait there. "

" Why? Sas- ", Sasuke hung up before Naruto could ask for more explanation. " Ugh, damn, that chicken head always gets on my nerves. "

" So where are we going? ", Naruto asked right after he went into Sasuke's car. Judging from the clothes he wore, he too skipped class that day. But it wasn't surprising of Naruto to skip class. He had done it a few times before. Always had the same excuse. Because he overslept.

" Why were you at the police station? ", Sasuke replied with another question. Naruto was getting annoyed from his usual behaviour.

" I was just... asking for my dad's help. ", Naruto replied with a hesitation.

" Hn. That's rare. I thought you're done with talking to him anymore. " Sasuke exclaimed.

" Well, I'm not like you. I can't just sit around when shit like that happens so unexpectedly. And you, you haven't answered my question, you dimwit. "

" I think I might have an idea who the culprit is. " the boy with dark hair stated.

" Really? Probably I have the same idea like you. " Naruto agreed, however Sasuke responded with a smirk on his face.

" Hm. I don't think you're smart enough to think about it. " he said sarcastically.

" Hey! Watch your mouth, Sasuke! I may not be as smart as you but as least I did something. " Naruto frowned, yelling out to his best friend whose eyes are glued on the road.

" Then what? I don't see any changes around. People are still buzzing with the same gossip. "

" What do you know anyway? Ugh.. I've had enough of this. ", Suddenly the road they were taking looked familiar to him. It was the same road they always take when they're going to school. " Wait.. you're taking us to our school? " Sasuke just keept quiet.

The bleached blonde was leaning against the wall along with her other followers when suddenly they heard loud footsteps coming from the end of the hallway. Suddenly whimpers and loud fan girls whispers can heard from across the hallway as the two male figures walked directly to where she stood. The bleach blonde just stared until she caught a glimpse of one of the boy's face. " Sasuke? ", her other friends went behind her, not knowing what to do. Beside Sasuke was Naruto, who looked as angry as the guy beside him. The girl with the bleached blonde hair raised one eyebrow as they stopped right in front of her, and crossed her arms. She glanced from the hottest guy in Konoha high to his headstrong blonde best friend, curious to why they're standing in front of her then.

" Am I having a wet dream, or Sasuke Uchiha is really standing in front of me right now? I guess you finally decided to go out with me, huh, Sasuke? ", she winked at Sasuke causing him to pull a disgusted face.

" In your dreams Ino. " Sasuke replied. Naruto who was standing right next to him didn't really know what to say and waited for a good moment to speak.

" Hmm.. as cold as usual. ", she pouted but with an instant smile she leaned forward to cup Sasuke's chin. " Oh well, I can always take her place. That is if you want some.. your best friend already got some, haven't you Naruto? " She glanced with her sexy eyes, and her seductive lips looking as lewdly as possible and shot a naughty stare at Naruto.

" You bitch! ", Naruto stepped forward to bitch slap her, but his arm was grabbed by Naruto. Naruto let out a huge breath and looked away. Sasuke who was always collected in the most tensed situation spoke after a few seconds of pause.

" I'm just gonna go straight to why we're here today. I want you to take back everything that you have done to my girlfriend, and delete every photo you have of her, or I'm gonna make sure that this.. " he took out his cell phone and showed a photo of Ino lying naked on the bed, a naughty photo which she had sent him not long ago. " gets distributed to everyone here. Including your family. " Ino's eyes widened and she tried to take the cellphone out of Sasuke's hand but Sasuke was too fast. She gasped and after failed attempts in retrieving Sasuke's phone, she stopped and panted.

" Sasuke! " she tried reaching the phone, but once again she failed. " Sasuke, don't do this! ". Sasuke saw the tears on her eyes ready to fall down on her painted face, as she desperately trying to snatch the phone away.

" Then take that photo off of FB and other social media crap! " Sasuke yelled. Ino stared at him with a horrifying expression registered on her face.

" What are you talking about? You're not accusing me of uploading that fake image, are you? " Ino's eyes begin to flood with tears.

" Who else?! You've always hated Hinata, and I saw you threaten her with a cutter the other day! I saw! " Naruto finally said something. He was reminded of the scene where Ino threatened Hinata with a cutter, and how he had jumped right on time to save her.

" I might do a lot of things, planned to humiliate her, but I never thought of uploading fake picture on the internet! Hell, I don't even know how to use Photoshop! " Ino's voice grew louder, and everyone could hear what she was saying at that time.

" I might be taking the pleasure of watching her get mocked and other fucked up stuff, but I would never have done such thing! The only thing I planned to do was to break her and you off, by convincing you that she cheated on you with Naruto! But guess what, someone out there must have thought ahead and more advanced than me! Thanks to her, I don't have to do shit! ", Ino yelled. Sasuke and Naruto could only listen, but they were already filled with rage. Sasuke was confused, but he didn't believe her.

" Liar. ", Sasuke raised his hand holding the phone, as his thumb was ready to hit the send button.

" Sasuke! No! " Ino stepped forward to try and snatch his phone again as she shouted.

" It wasn't her! ", Suddenly a loud female voice was heard from behind the crowd. Sasuke and Naruto turned to look who that voice owner could be, and to their surprise, it belonged to the pink-haired girl with the pair of jade eyes.

" It was me. " the pink-haired girl said in a flat voice.

Thus, the crowd gasped, as the truth revealed. And to their dismay, it was never some fangirl's doing.

It was someone much closer to them. At least someone who used to be close to them.

Sasuke frowned, staring intensely into those jade eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened. The last person he thought would have done it was her.

But she had admitted, loudly and clearly to everyone there.

The culprit behind the humiliating photos was Sakura.

* * *

Chapter end.

OH MY GOSH, I'm so sorry for the delay! . I hope you guys are not mad at me for delaying this chapter because honestly after the previous one, I had trouble in planning this one because this story has a lot of scenes going on in my head and when I try putting them down into words, I just lost it. I guess you can say I'm having a case of writer's block.

I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart.. truly. :( Hope you guys can forgive me. Besides, I was super busy with work lately, and also busy with my deviantart account. But that's not really an excuse and I know that. I guess I've always sucked in time managing.

Anyway, I'm also sorry if I made Ino a bitch here.. it's just a fanfiction. And I know how much people love her character. I just couldn't think of any other character, because Ino is the kind of girl whom I can totally imagine being that super popular hot girl. :D So, I hope you guys are not too mad about that too.

Anyway, to all the followers I can never thank you enough for keeping up with me. :')

Any comments regarding the story, maybe it's too short or too long? Or maybe you guys are confused with the plot, please leave a review, okay? :D

Thanks so much, and take care everybody. :*


End file.
